Amazing Grace
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Akashi Ai anak angkat dari seorang Akashi Seijurou, harus tinggal di Sunrise Recidence dikaranekan suatu alasan. Bagaimana keseruan Ai bersama keluarga Asahina yang lain, cinta, persahabatan, rival, tawa, dan tangis akan diceritakan disini... (Conflict 8: Photo?)
1. Conflict 1: Pindah?

_Dingin, rasanya dingin sekali._

_Apa aku sudah mati?._

**Sreek…sreek…sreek**

_Aku mendengar suara orang mendekat, apa itu malaikat yang akan menjemputku?._

"**Hei apa kau tidak apa-apa?, bertahanlah aku akan menyelamatkanmu"**

_Aku membuka sedikit mataku dan hey kenapa yang kulihat hanya warna merah dan putih. Aku merasa seperti badanku diangkat seseorang._

"**Cepat buka pintu mobilnya."**

"**Baik, tuan."**

_Gawat kesadaranku mulai hilang._

_Okaasan kenapa kau begitu tega padaku._

* * *

**BROTHER CONFLICT © ****Bukan Milik Saya**

**CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AMAZING GRACE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Brother Conflict dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Conflict 1: Pindah?**

* * *

'_Srek…srek…' _Tanganku tak henti-hentinya menggoreskan noda hitam pada kertas kosong yang sekarang telah dipenuhi oleh gambar wajah seseorang.

"Masih sibuk membuat manga?." Tanya seseorang dibelakangku dan itu membuatku berhenti menekuni aktifitasku lalu menoleh kesumber suara.

"Eh papa, tidak kok aku sedang buat _key animation_." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada pria bersurai merah dengan tinggi 175 dan berusia sekitar 26th, dia memiliki mata heterochromia karena mata sebelah kanan berwarna merah sedangkan mata sebelah kirinya berwarna kuning keemasan.

"_Key animation_?, jangan bilang kalau dari perusahaan Chihiro?." Tanyanya mendekat kearahku.

"Memang, kan aku sudah bilang pada papa kalau aku akan membantu paman Chi selama dibutuhkan." Jawabku kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku.

"Hah, hai hai, menggambar memang sudah menjadi keahlianmu." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Jangan lupa juga dengan basket papa, kan papa sendiri yang mengajariku basket."

"Ya tentu saja, sayang sekali ya kau tidak masuk Rakuzan tapi malah masuk ke SMA lain."

"Hee aku pikir itu sekolah yang cukup bergengsi loh, ya walaupun tidak seterkenal Rakuzan."

"Hah tapi gara-gara itu kau harus bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo."

"Habisnya papa tidak mengijinkanku menyewa apartemen sih."

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja Ai."

"Sudah aku duga." Ucapku sweetdrop.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja di mansion milik kenalan papa?."

"Eh mansion kenalan papa?."

"Hai dia mempunyai mansion bernama 'Sunrise Recidence', jika kau mau papa bisa meminta satu kamar padanya, kebetulan sekolahmu juga dekat dengan mansion itu."

"Hee bolehkah?, apa papa mengijinkanya?." Tanyaku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya kalau di sana sih boleh."

"Tapi teman papa yang mana?."

"Kau tau Asahina Miwa?."

"Ah designer terkenal itu ya, yang pernah membuatkanku pakaian."

"Ya, sebenarnya sudah sejak kau pertama masuk sekolah Miwa memintaku agar kau tinggal disana saja, tapi papa masih ingin memikirkannya."

"Hee kenapa."

"Itu karena disana nanti juga ada ke 13 anaknya."

"Loh justru bukanya bagus papa, itu artinya aku tidak akan kesepian."

"Masalahnya ke 13 anaknya itu laki-laki semua."

"Eh benarkah?, Miwa-san mau buat klub sepak bola ya?, apa mereka lahir bersamaan?." Ucapku sweetdrop.

"Itu tidak mungkin Ai, tapi kemarin Miwa menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah lagi, dan calon suaminya mempunyai anak perempuan, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, karena itu papa bertanya padamu apa kau mau tinggal disana?."

"Tentu saja aku mau." Jawabku sambil memeluk papa, setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo, karena itu sangat melelahkan.

"Baiklah papa akan menelpon Miwa, kau bisa melanjutkan kembali aktivitasmu." Ucap papa sambil tersenyum.

"Aye papa, ah tapi sebelum itu." Aku mencium pipi kanan papa sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukanku padanya.

"Oyasuminasai papa."

"Oyasumi." Jawab papa tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarku, sedangkan aku kembali melanjutkan membuat _key animation_.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

'_Ukh dimana aku.' Batinku membuka mataku sambil melihat kesekelilingku. Sekarang aku berada disebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna merah, mulai dari cat sampai prabotannya._

"**Kau sudah sadar?." **_Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, aku melihat kearahnya dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai merah sedang berdiri disana yang kemudian mendekat kearahku._

"**Ai ada dimana?." **_Tanyaku pada pria tadi._

"**Kau ada dirumahku, tadi aku menemukanmu bersama kucingmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di taman dekat sekolahku, karena itu aku membawamu kemari."**

"**Ah Sel(r)afina dimana dia?." **_Tanyaku cadel, karena bagaimanapun juga menyebut huruf 'R' pada usiaku saat ini sangat susah._

"**Tenang saja, kucing itu sedang tidur disana." **_Jawabnya menunjuk kearah gumpalan bulu warna coklat yang ada disampingku, aku hanya bisa bernafas lega melihat kucing itu baik-baik saja._

"**Setelah kau baikan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, oh ya dimana kau tinggal?."**

"**Ai tidak punya tempat tinggal." **_Jawabku menundukan kepalahku._

"**Kenapa?, melihat tas yang tadi kau bawa, apa kau melarikan diri dari rumah?."**

"**Bukan, okaasan yang menyuluh Ai pelgi, okaasan bilang kalau Ai mengganggu pekeljaanya, dan juga melepotkannya." **_Jawabku masih menundukan kepalahku._

"**Bagaimana dengan otousanmu?." **_Tanya pria tadi yang aku balas dengan gelengan kepala._

"**Okaasan bilang kalau Ai lahil tanpa ayah, lebih tepatnya okaasan tidak tau Ai anak siapa dali semua plia yang dikencaninya."**

"**Souka, kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal disini." **_Ucap pria tadi._

"**Bo-bolehkah Ai tinggal disini?." **_Tanyaku memastikan bahwa dia tidak berbohong._

"**Tentu saja, siapa namamu?."**

"**Kuluto Ai."**

"**Namaku Akashi Seijurou, kau bisa memanggilku apa saja."**

"**Bolehkah Ai memanggilmu papa?."**

"**Tentu, kau bisa memanggilku papa jika kau mau." **_Jawabnya tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus kepalahku._

"**Hai kalau begitu Ai akan memanggilmu papa." **_Ucapku tersenyum sambil memeluk papa baruku dan diapun membalas pelukanku._

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

Nama asliku Kuruto Ai sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi Akashi Ai, umurku sekarang menginjak 15th, tinggiku sekitar 160cm dengan berat sekitar 40kg. Aku memiliki surai coklat cream (Author: warna rambutnya sama seperti Fuuto) yang panjang sampai pinggang dan juga iris mataku berwarna merah darah seperti papa. Sedangkan yang sedang mengemudi disebelahku adalah papaku namanya Akashi Seijurou, dia seorang pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di Jepang bernama Akashi Corp. Dan juga seorang pemain basket Nasional dan termasuk kapten dari Kiseki No Sedai, sebuah kelompok basket yang berisi orang-orang berbakat yang hanya muncul sekitar sepuluh tahun. Lalu yang ada dipangkuanku ini adalah kucingku namanya Serafina, dia memiliki bulu berwarna coklat terang serta mata yang berwarna sama seperti punyaku, dia juga mengenakan dengan liontin berbentuk 'S'. Serafina punya keistimewaan, yaitu dia bisa berbicara denganku, hanya denganku saja, ini kuketahui ketikah umurku menginjak sepuluh tahun saat Serafina membangunkanku dengan suaranya. Aku pernah menceritakan ini pada papa, tapi papa hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan bilang kalau itu hanya khayalanku saja. Jadi soal kucingku yang bisa berbicara ini hanya aku saja yang tau.

Oh ya aku ini bukan anak kandung papa, melainkan aku diadopsi olehnya. Aku ditemukan papa ketikah beliau berumur 16th ditaman dekat sekolahnya saat dia pulang dari klub basket, saat itu umurku masih 5th. Papa bilang kalau aku ditemukan tergeletak ditaman yang tertutup salju. Dan sejak saat itu aku diangkat oleh papa menjadi anaknya, walau ditentang keras oleh kakek mengingat umur papa yang masih sangat mudah, tapi papa tetap bersikeras untuk mengadopsiku. Tapi lama-kelamaan kakek mau menerimaku, bahkan kami sering main shogi sama-sama yang selalu dimenangkan oleh kakek atau bermain PS yang selalu aku menangkan, he jangan salah walau kakek sudah berumur lanjut tapi beliau masih seperti umur 30th. Begitu juga dengan papa, walau papa sudah berumur 26th tapi wajah beliau masih seperti remaja.

"Ai jika kau sedang memikirkan hal aneh-aneh tentang papa lebih baik jangan teruskan." Ucap papa tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Papa jangan baca pikiranku." Ucapku kesal sambil menggembungkan pipiku, mungkin karena gemas, papa mencubit pipiku.

"Papa tidak membaca pikiranmu, tapi kau sendiri yang dari tadi melihat papa." Ucapnya masih mencubit pipiku.

"Ittaio papa, lepaskan."

"Hai hai." Ucap papa melepaskan cubitanya.

"Nee papa kira-kira anak-anak Miwa-san itu seperti apa?."

"Aku tidak tau pasti sih papa cuma sekali bertemu dengan mereka."

"Souka."

"Oh ya kau bilang kau ingin buat shoujo manga bukan?."

"Hai, tapi aku masih belum dapat gambaran tentang karakter utama, lagipula aku butuh inspirasi."

"Mungkin di sana kau akan dapat inspirasi."

"Eh apa papa yakin?."

"Hee kau meragukan papa, papa itu selalu benar tau."

"Iie terakhir kali papa bilang begitu saat kita akan pergi ke taman, papa bilang kalau tidak akan hujan tapi nyatanya pulang-pulang malah hujan deras." Ucapku sweetdrop ketikah mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu dulu.

"I-itu karena efek global warming, jadinya cuaca tidak bisa diprediksi."

"Hai, hai papa."

"Kau tidak percaya pada papa?."

"Aku percaya kok." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hah Ai ingat pesan papa ya."

"Wakatta aku akan selalu jaga kesehatan kok."

"Bukan yang itu, tapi yang paling penting dari itu."

"Ah selalu pakai pokerface dimanapun kau berada."

"Jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu pada siapapun selain papa, oke."

"Hai."

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Ucap papa memarkirkan mobilnya didepan pintu mansion yang lumayan besar. Akupun turun dari mobil begitu juga dengan papa, dan kami langsung disambut oleh pria bersurai coklat tua dan seorang anak kecil bersurai pink, warna rambutnya mirip seperti milik bibi Satsuki.

"Koichiwa." Ucapku tersenyum tipis pada pria tadi.

"Ah konichiwa, kami sudah menunggu kalian, nama saya Asahina Masaomi putra pertama dari Asahina Miwa, sedangkan yang disebelah saya adalah Asahina Wataru putra terakhir." Ucap pria bersurai coklat tua yang bernama Masaomi sambil mengajak papa bersalaman.

"Namaku Akashi Seijurou, sedangkan ini anakku Akashi Ai, dia yang akan tinggal disini nanti." Ucap papa menerima jabatan tangan Masaomi-san.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya." Ucap papa pada kami.

"Eh anda tidak mau mampir dulu?."

"Tidak usah Masaomi-san, aku titip Ai padamu tolong jaga dia ya." Ucap papa sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Hai saya akan menjaganya, jadi anda tidak usah khawatir."

"Baik-baik disini ya Ai."

"Mou papa aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hai hai wakatta, baiklah papa pergi dulu." Ucap papa sambil masuk kedalam mobil, sebelum pergi aku sempat mencium pipi papa baru setelah itu papa pergi meninggalkanku bersama dua orang Asahina.

"Baiklah biar aku tunjukan kamarmu." Ucap Masaomi-san tersenyum lalu membawa tasku masuk ke mansion diikuti oleh aku dan Wataru. Akhirnya kami sampai di kamar milikku, tempatnya lumayan luas, ada kasur, lemari, tv, ac, kamar mandi, dan juga meja belajar.

"Ini kamarmu, lalu ini adalah dena rumah ini." Ucap Masaomi-san memberikan beberapa kertas yang merupakan dena mansion ini padaku.

"Arigato Masaomi-san, ah hampir lupa, ini ada oleh-oleh dari Kyoto." Ucapku menyerahkan tas kertas yang ada ditanganku sambil tersenyum.

"Wah apa isinya oneechan?." Tanya Wataru menerima tas itu.

"Beberapa kue khas Kyoto, aku rasa kau akan menyukainya." Jawabku sambil mengelus kepala Wataru.

"Arigato oneechan, aku pasti akan memakannya." Ucap Wataru sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kami keluar dulu, kalau butuh bantuan telpon saja, aku meninggalkan nomor telponku disana." Pamit Masaomi-san kemudian keluar dari kamarku bersama Wataru.

"Aku rasa mereka berdua tidak buruk, miaw." Komentar Serafina melompat keatas kasur.

"Ya tapi kita belum melihat anggota keluarga mereka secara keseluruan." Jawabku sambil merapikan pakaianku kedalam lemari.

"Apa kau sudah dapat inspirasi pada ceritamu, miaw?."

"Belum, wajah Masaomi-san memang aku akui lumayan tampan, tapi dia belum memenui kategoriku." Jawabku memasang pose berpikir.

"Memang kategorimu seperti apa, miaw?."

"Mungkin seperti Tatsuya, atau paman Tetsu dan paman kiseki lainnya, soalnya mereka punya wajah bisounen."

"Well, kenapa tidak mengambil contoh dari mereka saja, miaw?."

"Aku butuh contoh yang lain Serafina." Jawabku mendekat kearah Serafina karena aku sudah selesai merapikan semua barang-barangku.

"Hah kau ini selalu saja ingin lebih, miaw."

"Hehehe, bagaimana kalau kita keruang tamu saja?, mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengan Asahina yang lain."

"Aku mau istirahat saja, miaw."

"Baiklah, aku akan berkeliling sendiri, kau istirahat saja ya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Serafina sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarku.

Pertama-tama aku pergi menuju ruang tengah tanpa menggunakan peta, soalnya aku sudah menghafalnya. Sesampainya disana aku bertemu dengan seorang pria bersurai putih sedang memeluk seorang wanita bersurai coklat di ruang tengah dan aku tau siapa wanita itu. Aku turun menuju kearah mereka, dan menyapanya.

"Konichiwa." Sapaku sambil membungkukkan kepalaku, mereka sempat kaget dengan kedatanganku secara tiba-tiba.

"Ko-konchiwa, ale Aichan." Ucap wanita bersurai coklat yang merupakan salah satu senpai di sekolahku mendekat kearahku.

"Konichiwa Hinata senpai." Ucapku tersenyum.

"Mou Aichan sudah aku bilang panggil aku Ema."

"Hai hai gomenasai Ema senpai."

"Tapi apa yang sedang Aichan lakukan disini?, apa kau mencari seseorang?."

"Bukan Ema senpai, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini."

"Eh benarkah."

"Tentu apa wajahku terlihat bohong senpai?." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Yatta, syukurlah aku punya teman perempuan disini, setidaknya aku tidak akan kesepian." Ucapnya sambil memelukku.

"Hai hai aku akan menemani Ema senpai kok." Ucapku membalas pelukanya.

"Emachan, dia siapa?." Tanya pria besurai putih yang sempat terlupakan pada Ema senpai.

"Ah dia ini kouhaiku."

"Perkenalkan namaku Akashi Ai desu, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Souka kau anak dari temanya Miwa-san ya, namaku Asahina Tsubaki putra kelima." Ucapnya mendekat kearahku lalu memelukku.

"Yoroshiku." Lanjutnya.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Tsubaki-san?."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau melepas pelukanmu Tsubaki-san."

"He kenapa kau tidak suka dipeluk, aroma Aichan seperti wangi coklat sangat menenangkan, dan aku jadi ingin memakannya."

"Tsubaki jangan menggodanya." Omel seseorang dari belakang Tsubaki-san. Aku melihat kearahnya dan kaget karena dia mirip dengan seseorang. Tsubaki-san melepas pelukanya padaku kemudian menoleh pada pria yang sepertinya seumuran denganya bersurai hitam, berkacamata dan poninya menutupi mata kirinya, berbeda dengan Tsubaki-san yang poninya menutupi mata kananya.

"Aku tidak menggodanya kok Azusa." Elaknya.

"Hah jelas-jelas kau tadi menggodanya, maafkan kelakuan Tsubaki ya." Ucap pria tadi kepadaku.

"Iie daijoubu desu, ano."

"Ah namaku Asahina Azusa putra keenam."

'Dia mirip Tatsuya.' Pikirku.

"Namaku Akashi Ai desu, yoroshiku emm boleh aku memanggilmu Azusa-san."

"Tentu saja, dan Tsubaki sebentar lagi kita harus kerja." Ucap Azusa-san mengerling kearah Tsubaki-san.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Emachan, Aichan." Ucap Tsubaki dan merekapun pergi dari hadapan kami. Aku dan Ema senpai memutuskan untuk duduk dan sedikit mengobrol.

"Aku pikir kau tidak diperbolehkan ayahmu untuk tinggal jauh dari rumah?." Tanya Ema senpai padaku.

"Awalnya memang tidak boleh, tapi setelah Miwa-san mengatakan kalau mansionnya masih ada kamar kosong dan juga katanya anak perempuannya juga akan tinggal disini, papa mengijinkanku, aku tidak menyangkah kalau anak perempuan Miwa-san adalah Ema senpai."

"Hehehe aku juga tidak menyangka papa akan menikah lagi, tapi menyenangkan sekali punya banyak saudara seperti ini."

"Ne Ema senpai kapan Rentarou-san akan menikah?."

"Aku rasa masih beberapa minggu lagi."

"Souka, itu artinya namamu akan berganti menjadi Asahina ya?."

"Ya mungkin seperti itu, ne Aichan masih membuat _key animation_?."

"Tentu saja karena menggambar itu keahlianku, tapi sebenarnya aku juga mengerjakan desain karakter game."

"Eh benarkah?, game apa?."

"Panzer Of The Dead, hampir semua desain caracternya aku yang buat."

"Sugoi Aichan."

'_Trililit…Trililit…' _tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi, aku melihat nama yang terterah disana sebelum akhirnya mengangkatnya.

"Halo Azumi-san, doushita?."

"_Aichan, apa key animation untuk episode 9 sudah selesai?."_

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, kau bisa mengambilnya hari ini."

"_Hounto?, sasuga Aichan selalu menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, kalau begitu aku akan langsung kesana, oh ya kau jadi pindah ke Tokyo Aichan?."_

"Hai aku sudah mengirim alamatnya bukan?."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan datang sekitar 10 menit, jaa nee~." _Dan telpon itu terputus.

"Dari siapa Aichan?." Tanya Ema senpai padaku.

"Seseorang dari perusahaan, kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu ya senpai." ucapku sambil tersenyum kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kekamarku. Ditengah jalan tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh kelantai.

"Ittai, kalau jalan berhati-hati-." Omelku terputus begitu tau siapa yang aku tabrak.

"Ale Yusuke senpai." Ucapku berdiri dari posisi dudukku lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Yusuke senpai.

"Eh Aichan?, sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya Yusuke senpai menerima uluran tangan dariku.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini, ah benar juga nama keluarga Yusuke senpai kan Asahina, pantas saja aku seperti pernah mendengar nama Asahina disuatu tempat."

"Eh co-cotto kau akan tinggal disini?, benarkah?."

"Hai, apa Miwa-san tidak memberitahu Yusuke senpai?."

"Aku hanya diberitau kalau salah satu anak teman Miwa-san akan tinggal disini, tapi aku tidak tau kalau itu kau."

"Karena sekarang sudah tau, jadi yoroshiku Yusuke senpai."

"Ya semoga kau betah disini."

"Hai tentu saja, kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu ya Yusuke senpai." Ucapku sambil tersenyum yang dijawab "hai" oleh Yusuke senpai dan aku pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

"Baiklah ini sudah semua, arigato Aichan, aku tidak tau apa jadinya kalau tidak ada kau." Ucap Azumi-san setelah memeriksa semua _key animation _yang aku buat.

"Daijoubu, ini kan sudah menjadi tugasku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, nanti kalau ada yang _retake_ aku kabari."

"Wakatta, oh ya titip salam untuk paman Chi ya."

"Hai jaa Aichan." Ucap Azumi-san dan pergi meninggalkan Sunrise Recidence. Setelah Azumi-san pergi, aku memutuskan untuk tiduran disamping Serafina yang sepertinya sudah tertidur disebelahku.

'Aku tidak menyangkah kalau bisa satu rumah dengan Ema senpai dan Yusuke senpai.' pikirku sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja aku alami.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, miaw." Tanya Serafina tiba-tiba yang sempat membuatku kaget.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur."

"Aku hanya istirahat, miaw, jadi apa yang kau pikirkan, miaw?."

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ema senpai dan Yusuke senpai."

"Eh maksudmu tuanya si July?."

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka kalau anak perempuan Miwa-san yang dimaksud papa adalah Ema senpai."

"Ya kadang dunia begitu sempit, miaw, lalu apa kau bertemu dengan keluarga Asahina yang lain, miaw?."

"Aku bertemu dengan dua orang Asahina, satunya bernama Asahina Tsubaki dan yang satunya bernama Asahina Azusa."

"Seperti apa mereka, miaw?."

"Asahina Tsubaki memliki surai putih yang poninya menutupi mata kananya, sedangkan Asahina Azusa mirip seperti Tatsuya."

"Eh mirip seperti dia, miaw?."

"Emm, hanya saja dia mengenakan kacamata dan iris matanya berwarna ungu." Jawabku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan inspirasiku." Lanjutku mengubah posisi menjadi duduk sambil tersenyum semangat.

"Hah bisakah kau melupakan Tatsuya, miaw?."

"Eh kenapa?."

"Kau tau kalau dia tidak mungkin jadi milikmu, miaw."

"Aku tau." Ucapku menundukan kepalaku.

"Tapi tidak salahnya kan aku berharap, walau dia hanya menganggapku sebagai anak kecil." Lanjutku sambil membenamkan wajahku pada kedua kakiku.

"Hah, dia bahkan jarang menghubungi mu, miaw." Komentar Serafina memutar bola matanya bosan

"Mou Serafina setidaknya kau bisa sedikit menghiburku kan." Ucapku mengerling kearah Serafina sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hai hai gomenasai, miaw."

'_Tok…tok…tok.' _Suara ketukan dari pintu menggentikan acara perdebatanku dan Serafina, segera aku membuka pintunya dan mendapati Masaomi-san sedang berdiri disana.

"Dousitano Masaomi-san?."

"Sebentar lagi makan malam, jadi aku ingin memanggilmu."

"Hai, aku sebentar lagi akan turun."

"Baiklah aku tunggu dibawah ya."

"Hai." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku kembali masuk kekamarku dan mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian santai lalu berjalan kearah ruang makan yang tempatnya menjadi satu dengan ruang tengah. Sesampainya disana aku melihat sembilan orang laki-laki yang sudah duduk dimeja makan, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak melihat Ema senpai dimanapun, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah mereka dan hal itu disambut baik oleh Tsubaki-san.

"Aichan kochi-kochi, kau bisa duduk disini." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada disampingnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping Tsubaki-san dan juga Yusuke senpai.

"Ah kau pasti anak dari teman Miwa-san ya?." Tanya seorang pria bersurai coklat agak kekuning-kuningan dan berkacamata sambil meletakan makanan didepanku.

"Hai, namaku Akashi Ai desu, yoroshiku minna." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Asahina Ukyo anak kedua." Ucap pria tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Asahina Kaname anak ketiga, yoroshiku nona cantik." Ucap pria bersurai kuning dan mengenakan pakaian seperti pendeta atau biksu sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Namaku Asahina Iori anak kesepuluh, yoroshiku Akashi-san." Ucap pria bersurai putih yang duduk disamping Kaname-san sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Asahina Subaru anak kesembilan." Ucap pria bersurai hitam yang duduk disebelah Iori-san dan aku cukup terkejut karena suaranya mirip seperti paman Shin.

"Namaku Asahina Louise anak kedelapan, yoroshiku Aichan." Ucap pria bersurai coklat terang yang duduk disamping Subaru-san sambil tersenyum.

"Ano bolehkah aku memanggil dengan nama depan kalian?, karena cukup sulit jika harus memanggil dengan nama keluarga kalian." Ijinku pada mereka dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan.

"Tentu saja boleh Aichan, kami tidak keberatan kok." Jawab Tsubaki-san sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, kalau begitu kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama depanku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kami melanjutkan makan malam dan pandanganku selalu menuju Subaru-san, karena selain dia berada tepat didepanku aku juga sedikit tertarik dengan angka-angka yang muncul ditubuhnya. Melihat aku yang dari tadi mencuri pandang pada Subaru-san, Yusuke senpai langsung bertanya padaku.

"Ada apa Aichan, dari tadi kau terus melihat kearah Subaru nii?." Tanya Yusuke senpai yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari kami semua.

"Iie, ano apa Subaru-san pemain basket?." Tanyaku to the poin, yang sontak membuat mereka semua kaget.

"Eh bagaimana kau bisa tau?." Tanya Subaru-san yang juga menjadi pertanyaan mereka semua.

"Terlihat saja dari angka-angka yang ada ditubuh Subaru-san." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Angka?, apa maksudnya Aichan?." Tanya Tsubaki-san, sepertinya dia masih belum paham.

"Masakah, kau mempunyai kemampuan analisa?." Tanya Subaru-san padaku.

"Hai, begitulah."

"Apa itu kemampuan analisa?." Tanya Yusuke senpai.

"Itu adalah kemampuan dimana seseorang dapat melihat tinggi badan, berat badan, kekuatan pada tubuh yang dilihatnya, bahkan bisa melihat otot yang kaku dan jarang berolahraga." Jelas Subaru-san yang membuat mereka kembali terkejut.

"Hee, apa benar itu Aichan." Tanya Tsubaki-san melihat kearahku diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Hai begitulah, aku juga bisa melihat olahraga apa saja yang cocok untuk tiap orang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Sugoi oneechan, darimana kau mendapatkannya?." Tanya Wataru antusias.

"Kalian tau papaku kan?."

"Maksudmu Akashi Seijurou?." Jawab Masaomi-san yang sempat membuat Subaru-san menyemburkan air yang diminumnya.

"Co-cotto otousanmu Akashi Seijurou, Akashi Seijurou yang itu?." Tanya Subaru-san memastikannya yang aku balas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Eh memang ada apa dengan Akashi Seijurou?." Tanya Azusa-san.

"Kalian tidak tau, dia itu mantan pembasket nasional yang sangat terkenal." Jawab Subaru-san.

"Bukan mantan Subaru-san, papa masih bermain basket jika beliau diminta, papa itu kapten dalam tim basket nasional yang juga kapten dari Kiseki No Sedai." Jelasku.

"Kiseki No Sedai?, apa yang kau maksud adalah kelompok basket yang isinya orang-orang berbakat itu?." Tanya Ukyo-san padaku.

"Hai, sebenarnya aku mendapat kemampuan analisa ini dari teman papa yang merupakan menejer dari Kiseki No Sedai, Aomine Satsuki, bibi melatihku atas permintaan papa."

"Souka, apa kau juga bisa bermain basket?." Tanya Subaru-san padaku.

"Tentu walau tidak semahir mereka." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuga julukan _perfect queen_ memang cocok untukmu ya." Ledek Yusuke senpai mengerling kearahku.

"_Perfect queen_?." Tanya Tsubaki-san.

"Ya di sekolah Aichan mendapat julukan seperti itu, karena dia selalu mendapat nilai tinggi dalam bidang apa saja, dan juga selalu bisa diandalkan, dia saja baru kelas satu tapi sudah jadi ketua osis." Jelas Yusuke senpai.

"Hee benarkah?, sugoi Aichan, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?."

"Iie, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa kok Tsubaki-san, tapi aku tidak suka dengan julukan itu." Jawabku sambil menggaruk pipiku dengan jariku.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Soalnya manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurnah Louise-san." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Ema senpai dimana?." Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Emachan sedang sakit, sepertinya dia kecapean setelah perjalanan jauh." Jawab Tsubaki-san.

"Souka, nee apakah Ema senpai sudah makan?."

"Sepertinya belum."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantar makanan padanya, Ukyo-san." Pintaku sambil tersenyum pada Ukyo-san.

"Aku juga ikut ya Aichan." Pinta Kaname senpai padaku.

"Hai tentu saja."

Setelah selesai makan, aku meletakan sup serta beberapa buah-buahan dan juga kue oleh-olehku tadi di sebuah troli. Wataru juga meletakan boneka disana katanya hadiah untuk Ema senpai supaya dia cepat baikan, lalu membawanya bersama Kaname-san kekamar Ema senpai. Karena aku yakin kalau Ema senpai sudah tidur, jadi aku meletakannya didepan kamarnya. Tapi tiba-iba saja kamar Ema senpai terbuka dan mucul Ema senpai (hanya kepalanya saja sih) sambil melihat kearah kami berdua yang akan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ah apa kami membangunkanmu Ema senpai?." Tanyaku.

"Iie Aichan."

"Aku dengar kau sakit, jadi aku membawakanmu sup dan oleh-oleh dariku." Ucapku mendekat kearah Ema senpai.

"Dan ada juga hadiah dari semuanya." Lanjut Kaname-san lalu membawa troli itu masuk kekamar Ema senpai.

"A-arigatogozaimashu Kaname-san, Aichan."

"Kau bisa memanggilku 'oniichan'." Ucap Kaname-san sambil tersenyum.

"O-oniichan." Ucap Ema senpai yang wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kedengaranya bagus, sekali lagi."

"O-oniichan."

"Sudahlah Kaname-san, biarkan Ema senpai istirahat." Ucapku pada Kaname-san.

"Nee bagaimana kalau Aichan juga memanggilku oniichan." Pinta Kaname-san mengerling kearahku yang aku balas dengan kedua tanganku yang aku angkat.

"Aku pass."

"Hidoi Aichan, padahal aku ingin kau juga memanggilku oniichan." Ucap Kaname-san sambil menundukan kepalanya serta terdapat aura-aura hitam yang muncul disekitarnya.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa tidur?." Tanya Kaname-san yang telah kembali dari depresinya.

"Oh hai, mungkin." Jawab Ema senpai.

"Apa oniichan harus tidur denganmu?."

"Eh tidak usah."

"Souka, sayang sekali, tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padaku."

"Arigatogozaimasu."

"Kalau begitu, oyasumi." Ucap Kaname-san sambil mencium pipi kiri Ema senpai, yang sempat mendapat tatapan kaget darinya.

"Tolong jangan menggodaku." Ucap Ema senpai.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan?, mungkin aku serius." Jawab Kaname-san masih memegang dagu Ema senpai.

"Itu hanya lelucon bukan."

"Eh."

"Bisa kubilang kalau Kaname-san adalah orang yang baik." Lanjut Ema senpai yang seketika membuat Kaname-san melepas tangannya dari dagu Ema senpai.

"Gawat jika demamu sampai naik, jadi akan aku biarkan untuk hari ini, saat kau sembuh, biarkan aku memberimu ciuman yang lebih baik." Ucap Kaname-san sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem…ehem…sepertinya kalian lupa ya kalau aku masih ada disini." Ucapku sambil tersenyum sangat manis tanda bahwa aku sedang kesal karena terlupakan.

"Ah apa Aichan juga mau ciuman selamat malam?." Tanya Kaname-san mendekat kearahku dan menundukan sedikit badanya.

"Bahkan tidak dalam mimpimu Kaname-san?." Jawabku masih tersenyum yang langsung membuat Kaname-san pudung dipojokan. Aku mendekat kearah Ema senpai dan memegang keningnya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa istirahat semalam dan besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah Ema senpai." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, beristirahatlah dan jangan lupa minum obatnya." Pesanku sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Kaname-san.

Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membuat _key animation_ dikamarku, karena aku memang mendapat job untuk dua episode, sekalian ingin membuat susunan plot untuk manga shoujo yang masih dalam tahap rencana. Dan entah kenapa malam ini hawanya sedikit panas, atau mungkin otakku sudah mulai panas dari tadi dipaksa untuk berpikir.

'Hmm, mungkin sedikit air putih bisa mendinginkan kepalaku.' Pikirku dan mulai beranjak dari kamarku menuju dapur. Sesampainya disana aku melihat Tsubaki-san dan juga Azusa-san belum tidur, aku memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san, belum tidur?." Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ah Aichan, kami sedang latihan." Jawab Tsubaki-san.

"Latihan?."

"Ya latihan sambil menghapal naskah." Jawab Azusa-san.

"Untuk apa?."

"Kami belum bilang ya kalau kami berdua adalah Seiyuu, dan kami ini kembar loh." Jawab Tsubaki-san sambil merangkul leher Azusa-san, entah kenapa sifatnya mirip seperti paman Ryota yang sering memelukku dan paman Tetsu.

"Souka, pantas saja aku seperti pernah mendengar suara kalian disuatu tempat." Ucapku memasang pose berpikir.

"Kalau Aichan sendiri kenapa belum tidur?." Tanya Azusa-san padaku.

"Aku masih ada kerjaan."

"Eh kerjaan apa." Tanya Tsubaki-san.

"Itu rahasia, jika kalian tau kalian pasti akan kaget."

"Eh Aichan hidoi, kami sudah memberi taumu pekerjaan kami."

"Nanti kau juga akan tau Tsubaki-san." Jawabku tersenyum lalu berjalan mengambil air yang ada didalam kulkas dan kembali mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ne bolehkah aku melihat kalian latihan?."

"Tidak boleh." Tolak Tsubaki-san cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia sedikit kesal.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan." Jawab Azusa-san sambil tersenyum.

"Azusa seharusnya kau membelaku."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya Tsubaki-san?." Tanyaku pada Tsubaki-san.

"Habis Aichan tidak mau memberi tau kami pekerjaanmu." Jawab Tsubaki-san ngambek.

"Hah baiklah akan aku beritau, sebenarnya aku menerima job menggambar _key animation_."

"Heee, benarkah?."

"Hai."

"Kau bekerja diperusahaan mana?." Tanya Azusa-san yang sepertinya tertarik.

"Itu tergantung, tapi aku lebih sering mendapat job dari perusahaan Mayuzumi."

"Cotto itukan perusahaan yang juga menjadi tempat kerja kami." Ucap Tsubaki-san masih dengan wajah kaget.

"Eh kalian menjadi salah satu seiyuu disana?."

"Hai, kau tidak tau Aichan?."

"Gomen Azusa-san, aku tidak terlalu tau tentang hal itu, habis kalau masalah pemilihan Seiyuu itukan pak produser yang menentukan, aku sih hanya membuat _key animation_nya saja."

"Tapi Aichan keren umur 15th sudah menjadi seorang animator."

"Tidak juga Tsubaki-san, sebenarnya hobiku dari kecil adalah menggambar, jadi bisa dibilang kalau itu sudah keahlianku."

"Baiklah karena Aichan sudah mengatakan apa pekerjaanya kau boleh mendengar kami latihan, lalu tolong komentari jika ada yang salah ya, atau ada yang kurang." Ucap Tsubaki-san antusias.

Akhirnya aku mendengar mereka latihan, sebenarnya Tsubaki-san yang latihan sedangkan Azusa-san hanya membantu. Ceritanya karakter Tsubaki-san sedang curhat kepada kekasihnya dan ingin menembaknya, aku cukup kagum dengan suara Tsubaki-san yang bisa menghayati suara si karakter begitu juga dengan Azusa-san. Aku saja sampai bisa membayangkan karakter itu sedang ada didepanku dan melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang suarakan oleh Tsubaki-san dan Azusa-san, maklum imajinasiku sedikit tinggi, namanya juga seorang animator jadi harus mempunyai imajinasi yang tinggi. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara seperti suara Ema senpai dan Subaru-san di balkon yang berada di atas kami. Kami memutuskan untuk melihat suara berisik tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?." Tanya Tsubaki-san berjalan kearah Subaru-san dan Ema senpai diikuti Azusa-san dan aku yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Eh." Ucap Ema senpai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?." Tanya Azusa-san pada Ema senpai.

"A-ano."

"Wajahmu sangat merah." Komentar Tsubaki-san.

"Apa kau masih demam?." Lanjut Azusa-san.

"Bu-bukan?." Jawab Ema senpai sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang jelas membuat kami semua bingung.

"Kalau begitu apa kau butuh sesuatu?."

"Ti-tidak."

"Aku mengerti kau tidak bisa tidur sendiri?, kalau begitu aku akan tidur bersamamu." Ucap Tsubaki-san mendekat kearah Ema senpai.

"Eh, bukan bukan begitu."

"Tsuba nii." Omel Subaru-san pada Tsubaki-san.

"Katakan saja keinginanmu." Pinta Azusa-san.

"Kita ini kan saudara." Lanjut Tsubaki-san. Ema senpai sempat diam sesaat dan aku seperti melihat July membisikan sesuatu pada Ema senpai. sebelum akhirnya Ema senpai mengatakan sesuatu pada Azusa-san dan Tsubaki-san.

"Ano, aku akan mendukungmu." Ucap Ema senpai yang sempat membuat kami bengong.

"Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, kita adalah keluarga, aku mendengarnya em, pembicaraan kalian itu." Lanjut Ema senpai, dan aku langsung tau apa yang dia maksud, mungkin Ema senpai mendengar saat Tsubaki-san dan Azusa-san latihan tadi, memang sih jika ada yang tidak tau mereka sedang latihan pasti akan mengira kalau Tsubaki-san sedang menyatakan cinta pada Azusa-san.

'Mungkin Ema senpai mengira terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, hah pikiran Ema senpai ternyata masih polos.' Batinku, sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan Ema senpai, tapi demi menjaga poker faceku aku diam saja sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah aku mengerti, itu benar aku tidak bisa menahanya lebih lama lagi, aku tidak bisa berhenti jadi aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Azusa." Ucap Tsubaki-san dengan wajah serius yang sontak membuat Ema senpai dan Subaru-san terkejut sedangkan aku hanya memasang wajah datar, sepertinya perasaanku tidak enak.

"Tak apa kami saling mencintai, benarkan Azusa." Ucap Tsubaki-san merangkul leher Azusa-san lalu mencium tepat dibibirnya, oke perasaanku yang tidak enak dari tadi itu ini toh, untung saja aku bukan seorang fujoshi seperti Ebichan, jadi aku hanya bisa merinding melihat mereka melakukannya.

"Tsubaki." Omel Azusa-san yang langsung membuat Tsubaki-san tertawa sedangkan Ema senpai sudah lari sambil meminta maaf.

"Hahaha reaksi yang bagus darimu dan Subaru." Komentar Tsubaki-san masih tertawa yang langsung membuat Ema senpai berhenti dan menoleh kearah kami.

"Jangan dengarkan Tsubaki-san Ema senpai, sebenarnya mereka sedang berlatih menghapalkan naskah, jadi terlihat seperti Tsubaki-san menyatakan cinta pada Azusa-san." Jelasku mengerling kearah Ema senpai.

"Walau aku tidak yakin apa Tsubaki-san itu normal apa tidak." Ledeku pada Tsubaki-san.

"Hidoi Aichan aku ini normal loh, buktinya aku masih suka dengan wanita." Jawabnya lalu merangkul leherku dari belakang.

"Naskah?." Tanya Ema senpai.

"Benar, kami sedang latihan untuk pekerjaan selanjutnya." Jawab Tsubaki-san sambil menunjukan naskah yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Pekerjaan?."

"Dua orang ini adalah seorang Seiyuu." Jelas Subaru-san.

"Seiyuu?, ah maaf sepertinya aku telah mengganggu latihan kalian." Ucap Ema senpai sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang merah, mungkin karena malu.

"Tak masalah, lain kali maukah kau menjadi partner latihanku?, aku merasa kalau aku akan menjadi lebih semangat." Ucap Tsubaki-san.

"Hai hai, ayo lewatkan saja latihan ini." Komentar Azusa-san.

"Hahaha, maaf soal itu, kau kan masih dalam masa pemulihan." Ucap Tsubaki-san sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ema senpai.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf kalau kami sangat aneh." Ucap Subaru-san pada Ema senpai.

"Ti-tidak kok." Jawab Ema senpai masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku rasa kau semakin sakit Ema senpai." Ucapku mendekat kearahnya.

"Biar aku mengantar kekamarmu ya." Lanjutku tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tanganku yang langsung disambut olehnya.

"Eh cotto Aichan bagaimana dengan penilaian kami." Cegah Tsubaki-san yang lagi-lagi merangkul leherku.

"Em bagus kok." Jawabku masih tersenyum.

"Hanya itu?."

"Loh memang Tsubaki-san mau aku berkomentar apa?."

"Setidaknya bilang kalau itu keren atau apa."

"Iie segitu sudah bagus kok Tsubaki-san, lagipula sangat cocok dengan karakternya, kalau begitu aku juga harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, jadi oyasuminasai." Ucapku membungkukan sedikit tubuhku pada mereka.

"Hee tidak perlu seformal itu Aichan." Ucap Tsubaki-san sambil meraih daguku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku beri ciuman selamat malam karena sudah berkomentar bagus." Lanjutnya sambil mencoba mencium pipi kiriku tapi langsung aku tahan dengan tangan kananku yang membekap mulutnya sebelum Tsubaki-san sempat menciumku.

"Gomenasai Tsubaki-san, kau tidak bisa menciumku seenaknya." Ucapku masih memasang senyuman yang sudah menjadi poker faceku.

"Mou Aichan tidak asik." Ucap Tsubaki-san sedikit menjauh dariku sambil mengrucutkan bibirnya seperti sedang ngambek, persis paman kuning yang entah berada disuatu tempat.

(Kise: Hasyuu…)

(Someone: Dousitano Ryota-kun?)

(Kise: Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku-suu)

(Someone: Sudahlah lebih baik kau tidur saja, ini sudah malam)

(Kise: Hai hai anata)

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya Azusa-san, Subaru-san, ayo Ema senpai." ucapku kemudian menggandeng Ema senpai dan mengantar kekamarnya, baru setelah itu aku kembali kekamarku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

#Curhatan Author#

Saya mampir di fandom Brother Conflict nih, walau dalam cerita ini crossover dengan KNB. Cerita ini saya buat dengan keisengan ide saya, dan karena ada salah satu chara yang saya suka di sini *peluk Azusa*. Oh ya OC saya disini selalu pakai poker face berupa senyuman, jadi dia tidak pernah menunjukan wajah sedihnya didepan orang lain kecuali papanya.

Oke jadi semoga anda sekalian menikmati cerita saya, dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Conflict 2: Ulang Tahun?**


	2. Conflict 2: Ulang Tahun?

"**Apa kau bercanda Sei, kau masih sangat muda, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu mengadopsi seorang anak." **_Maki pria yang mirip seperti papa, hanya saja ini versi dewasanya, sepertinya itu kakek._

"**Aku akan tetap mengadopsinya, w****alau ****otousan tidak mensetujuinya."**_ Jawab papa dengan wajah tenang._

"**Kau mau menentangku Sei."**

"**Untuk masalah ini, aku akan menentang otousan."**

"**Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali, apa dia sangat berharga untukmu?."**

"**Ya Ai sangat berharga untukku, dia mengingatkanku pada diriku sewaktu kecil dulu, karena itu aku ingin mengadopsinya apapun yang terjadi."**

"**KAU." **_Ucap kakek seperti akan menampar papa. Cepat-cepat aku berlari kearahnya sebelum tangan kakek mengenai pipi papa lalu memeluk kaki kakek, dan cara itu berhasil menghentikan pergerakan tangan kakek._

"**Tolong kakek jangan pukul papa, papa tidak salah apa-apa kok hiks…" **_Pintaku sambil menangis._

"**Ai bukanya sudah aku bilang untuk menunggu dikamar."**

"**Ai tidak bisa membialkan papa beljuang demi Ai, kalena itu tolong jangan malahi papa kakek."**

"**Ai kemarilah."**_ Pinta papa berjongkok sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya, aku mendekat kearahnya dan papa langsung memelukku lalu menggendongku menjauh dari kakek, aku sendiri masih menangis dipelukannya. Tapi sebelum kami benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu, kakek berbicara sesuatu pada kami._

"**Lakukan apa yang kau mau, aku mengijinkan dia tinggal disini, tapi aku masih belum setuju dia menjadi keluarga Akashi, dia harus membuktikan kalau dia layak menjadi anakmu." **_Ucap kakek yang seketikah membuat papa menghentikan langkahnya._

"**Wakatta, aku akan membuktikan kalau dia layak menjadi anakku dan juga keluarga Akashi." **_Jawab papa tanpa menoleh kearah kakek lalu pergi dari kamar itu._

_Sepertinya aku tidak akan ditinggal lagi oleh orang lain, bolehkah aku terus berharap berada di samping papa?, aku janji akan menjadi anak yang bisa membanggakan papa maupun keluarga ini, aku ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini selamanya._

* * *

**BROTHER CONFLICT © ****Bukan Milik Saya**

**CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AMAZING GRACE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Brother Conflict dengan tambahan dari saya.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Conflict 2: Ulang Tahun?**

* * *

Paginya aku bangun sekitar jam 5 pagi dan diluar masih terlihat sangat gelap karena itu aku putuskan untuk sedikit olahraga, mungkin lari mengelilingi komplek bisa membuat ototku tidak kaku. Aku berjalan kearah lemari pakaianku perlahan-lahan karena takut membangunkan serafina dan mengambil satu set pakaian olahraga yang berwarna merah disana lalu memakainya, kemudian memakai sepatu olahraga yang juga berwarna merah dan sedikit ada warna putih disana, baru setelah itu keluar dari kamarku. Beberapa jam setelah aku berlari mengelilingi komplek, aku kembali menuju Sunrise Recidence karena cukup kelelahan.

'Baru kali ini aku merasa kelelahan, mungkin karena beberapa hari ini aku jarang berolahraga dan lebih fokus membuat _key animation_.' Pikirku sambil berjalan menuju arah dapur, ya aku sedikit haus. Sesampainya disana aku melihat Ukyo-san dan juga Ema senpai sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Ohayo Ukyo-san Ema senpai." Sapaku pada mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayo Aichan, eh kau habis dari mana?." Tanya Ema senpai sambil meletakan nasi diatas meja, sedangkan aku langsung mengambil air putih yang ada didalam kulkas dan meminumnya.

"Hanya sedikit olahraga kok senpai." jawabku mendekat kearah meja makan.

"Sugoi apa Ema senpai yang membuatnya?."

"Iie bukan kok, Ukyo-san yang memasaknya, aku hanya menyiapkan nasinya saja."

"Souka, sugoi Ukyo-san, masakanmu seperti restoran jepang bintang lima."

"Kau terlalu memujiku Aichan, ini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menyiapkan makanan."

"Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu ya." Ucapku meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi sebelum naik tangga aku menabrak seseorang yang untungnya tidak sampai jatuh. Aku menundukan kepalaku dan melihat Wataru yang baru bangun tidur sambil menggosok-gosokan matanya.

"Ohayo Wataruchan." Sapaku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ohayo Ai neechan."

"Wataruchan langsung duduk saja ya dimeja makan."

"Hai, oneechan juga makan bersama kami kan?."

"Tentu saja tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu, nanti aku menyusul."

"Hai." Dan dengan begitu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dikamar aku melihat Serafina sudah bangun dan sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya, langsung saja aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri dan mengganti pakaian ku dengan pakaian sekolah. Kalau soal rambut aku lebih suka menggerainya karena menurut Tatsuya rambutku lebih cocok jika digerai, jadi aku hanya menambahkan sebuah bando berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita yang sedikit menjuntai kebawah lalu mengenakan kacamata dengan frame yang agak besar, baru setelah itu aku mengalungkan earphone dileherku dan juga sebuah liontin berbentuk bintang, yup aku sudah siap pergi kesekolah. Aku keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang makan bersama Serafina, dan sesampainya disana aku melihat mereka semua sudah berkumpul dimeja makan, ya tidak semuanya sih, soalnya ada beberapa meja kosong.

"Ah Aichan ohayo." Sapa Azusa-san padaku.

"Ohayo Azusa-san." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Aichan, ka-kawaii." Ucap Tsubaki-san sambil memelukku dengan sangat erat sampai aku sepertinya sulit bernafas.

"Tsu-Tsubaki-san, bisakah kau melepaskanku."

"Tidak mau, Aichan kawaii seperti boneka, aku jadi ingin membawa Aichan."

"A-aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Tsubaki lepaskan Aichan." Ucap Azusa-san sambil menarik kerah baju Tsubaki-san, dan itu membuatnya melepaskan pelukan mautnya padaku.

'Hah kupikir aku akan mati.' Batinku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, ukh pelukan mautnya mirip seperti bibi Satsuki, paman Ryota dan juga Ebichan.

"Maa maa, lebih baik kita langsung makan saja." Usul Masaomi-san pada kami.

Aku memutuskan duduk disamping Ema senpai dan juga Azusa-san, sebenarnya Tsubaki-san ingin duduk disebelahku dan Ema senpai, tapi karena tidak mau mengambil resiko akan pelukan mautnya jadi aku meminta Azusa-san yang duduk disampingku. Dan entah kenapa sejak tadi pandangan mereka selalu kearahku, memang ada yang salah dengan penampilanku ya?.

"Ano, apa ada yang salah denganku?, kenapa kalian dari tadi melihatku seperti itu?." Tanyaku sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Aku bisa melihat tatapan bagai om-om pedofil dari mereka semua, kecuali Louise-san, Masaomi-san, dan Juga Ukyo-san yang hanya tersenyum padaku, bahkan July saja tidak menyukai tatapan mereka.

"Jangan dipikirkan Aichan, mungkin karena Aichan terlalu moe dihadapan mereka." Jawab Louise-san yang jujur saja mendengar suaranya membuatku sedikit mengantuk, karena suaranya begitu lembut ditelingaku.

"Souka, apa aku harus mengganti penampilanku?."

"JANGAN." Teriak mereka bersamaan, yang sempat membuatku sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"Ne Yusuke apa Aichan selalu berpenampilan seperti itu disekolah?." Tanya Kaname-san pada Yusuke senpai yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ya dia memang selalu seperti itu kok."

"Karena itu banyak yang naksir Aichan, bahkan setiap hari selalu ada surat cinta dilokernya." Lanjut Ema senpai.

"Eh benarkah?."

"Ya begitulah, tapi semuanya selalu kutolak."

"Kenapa Aichan?."

"Papa tidak suka melihatku punya pacar Tsubaki-san, lagipula aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Eeee siapa, siapa yang berani merebut hatimu?." Tanya Ema senpai sambil menggebrak meja, o-ow aepertinya aku telah membangunkan jiwa overprotektif Ema senpai.

"Iya siapa orang yang kau sukai?." Hah sekarang Yusuke senpai yang ikut-ikutan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Mereka yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan perubahan drastis dari Ema senpai dan Yusuke senpai soalnya mereka berdua sudah menganggapku seperti adik mereka sendiri karena Ema senpai dan Yusuke senpai sering meminta bantuanku dan juga sangat sering curhat padaku. Jadi mereka sedikit over jika sudah menyangkut masalah cowok.

"I-itu rahasia, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada kalian, lagipula dia berada diluar negeri sekarang."

"Lalu apa kalian sudah berpacaran?."

"Belum kok Ema senpai."

"Hah yokatta, aku pikir kalian sudah berpacaran." Ucap Ema senpai kembali duduk ditempatnya begitu juga dengan Yusuke senpai.

"Kalian berdua begitu overprotektif pada Aichan ya?." Tanya Masaomi-san.

"Tentu saja, Aichan harus memiliki pacar yang lebih baik darinya."

"Tidak boleh sembarangan orang yang bisa menjadi pacar Aichan." Lanjut Ema senpai.

'Huft, dua orang lagi yang jadi overprotektif padaku.' Batinku sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Ema senpai dan Yusuke senpai.

Setelah makan, aku, Ema senpai dan juga Yusuke senpai menaiki kereta untuk sampai disekolah dan kami harus merasakan _'Japanese Lunch Time Rush'_ yang sering dikatakan paman Taiga, karena ya kereta ini sangat sesak, bahkan kami harus berdesak-desakan untuk dapat masuk kedalamnya. Tapi sepertinya ini menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Yusuke senpai karena bisa sangat dekat dekat dengan Ema senpai (Ps: aku sudah tau tentang perasaan Yusuke senpai pada Ema senpai karena dia sering curhat padaku).

"Maaf atas perbuatan July sebelumnya, dia tidak terbiasa dengan pria muda." Ucap Ema senpai pada Yusuke senpai yang terdengar olehku karena aku berada disebelah mereka.

"Daripada itu apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Yusuke senpai.

"Eh?."

"Bukankah kau bingung karena tiba-tiba punya banyak saudara?."

"Tentu, tapi semuanya sangat baik padaku, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Ba, bu-bukan begitu, bukan seperti itu." Ucapnya terputus, hehehe aku rasa sifat Tsundere Yusuke senpai tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

"Jadi seperti itu, bagaimana nih Aichan, aku bingung." Ucap Yusuke senpai padaku, setelah pulang sekolah Yusuke senpai langsung menemuiku diruang osis dan curhat tentang masalah yang dihadapinya padaku, sedangkan aku hanya mendengarkan sambil menandatangani kertas-kertas yang menunmpuk diatas meja, ya sebagai ketua osis aku tidak bisa melalaikan tugasku.

"Bukanya itu bagus senpai?, kau jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan Ema senpai bukan?." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kertas-kertas itu.

"Iya juga sih, tapi kalau harus menjadi saudara, aku tidak yakin harus bersikap bagaimana dihadapannya, aku benar-benar bingung." Ucap Yusuke senpai frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian beranjak dari kursiku dan mengambil tas yang berada disamping Yusuke senpai.

"Lebih baik kita pulang senpai, hari sudah semakin malam." Usulku menghadap kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?."

"Sudah kok, ayo kereta terakhir akan berangkat." Jawabku kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang osis diikuti Yusuke senpai, tak lupa aku menguncinya terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu pergi menuju stasuin dan untung saja masih ada satu kereta yang belum berangkat.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan hatinya." Ucap Yusuke senpai ketikah kami berada didalam kereta.

"Sebelum itu, buang dulu sifat tsunderemu Yusuke senpai."

"Eh aku tidak tsundere."

"Orang tsundere tidak akan mengakui dirinya tsundere."

"Aichan."

"Hehehe, tapi aku sedikit khawatir dengan Ema senpai."

"Eh khawatir kenapa?."

"Iie nandemonai."

Kami akhirnya sampai distasiun dan kembali berjalan untuk sampai ke Sunrise Recidence, sesampainya disana aku disambut oleh Serafina yang langsung naik kepundakku didepan pintu masuk bersama dengan Iori-san yang sedang menyiram bunga di depan gedung itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang." Sapa Iori-san menoleh kepada kami.

"Tadaima Iori-san/nii." Ucap kami berdua bersamaan.

"Apa Ema senpai sudah pulang Iori-san."

"Dia sudah pulang dari tadi, kalian sendiri kenapa baru pulang?."

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sebagai ketua osis, sedangkan Yusuke senpai menemaniku."

"Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu ya." Lanjutku kemudian masuk kedalam bersama Yusuke senpai.

Diperjalanan menuju kamar kami yang berada dilantai sama, kami bertemu dengan seseorang pria yang sepertinya seumuran denganku dijalan, dia bersurai sama sepertiku dan mungkin hampir mirip denganku hanya saja iris matanya berwarna coklat, berbeda denganku yang berwarna merah darah. Dia sempat melihat kearah kami kemudian menyapa Yusuke senpai.

"Ah Yusuke nii, konichiwa." Ucapnya, sambil tersenyum kearah Yusuke senpai.

"Fuuto?, sedang apa kau disini?."

"Hee aku juga kan tinggal disini, apa dia pacarmu Yusuke nii?." Tanya pria tadi yang aku ketahui bernama Fuuto mengerling kearahku.

"Bukan, aku juga tinggal disini kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat familiyar dimataku.

"Souka apa kau anak dari teman Miwa-san?."

"Hai begitulah." Jawabku, tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepanku yang sontak membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Nee apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?, aku seperti pernah mengenalmu?." Tanyanya padaku yang sempat membuatku bingung.

"Iie aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu denganmu." Jawabku bohong, karena jujur saja aku juga seperti pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya.

"Hoi hoi Fuuto jangan menggodanya." Ucap Yusuke menjauhkan Fuuto dariku.

"Souka, ne siapa namamu?."

"Akashi Ai, yoroshiku emm."

"Namaku Asahina Fuuto, mungkin lebih dikenal Asakura Fuuto."

"Ah idol itu ya, yoroshikune Fuuto-kun." Ucapku sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Hai yoroshiku Aichan." Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, sedangkan kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami yang disisi oleh keheningan.

"Maafkan sikap Fuuto ya, dia memang orang seperti itu." Ucap Yusuke senpai membuka percakapan.

"Daijoubu senpai, tidak masalah kok."

"Tapi entah kenapa kalian berdua terlihat mirip ya, ya kecuali bagian mata kalian dan juga sifatnya."

"Kau tau senpai, orang bilang didunia ini kita mempunyai tujuh kembaran, siapa tau Fuuto memang mirip denganku dalam segi fisik, kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya senpai." ucapku yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Yusuke senpai ketikah kami sampai didepan kamarku. Aku langsung masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintunya lalu terduduk dilantai.

'Kenapa-kenapa saat melihat Fuuto-kun rasanya begitu familiyar, rasanya ada sesuatu didadaku yang begitu sesak.' Batinku sambil menutup sebelah mataku.

"Dousitano miaw, kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Serafina yang menatapku dengan wajah cemas.

"Fuuto-kun mirip seperti seseorang, seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, dan kenapa dadaku menjadi sesak?." Jawabku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya Serafina, pasti aku pernah bertemu denganya bukan?."

"Aku tidak tau miaw, setauku baru kali ini kau bertemu dengannya miaw."

"Atau mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja." Ucapku kemudian berdiri dari posisi dudukku lalu mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian santai, aku juga mengikat rambutku menjadi pony tail lalu berjalan kearah dapur bersama dengan Serafina yang mengekorku dari belakang. Sewaktu aku berada didapur, aku hanya melihat Ukyo-san dan juga Ema senpai sedang memasak didapur, akupun memutuskan untuk membantu mereka.

"Ukyo-san apa ada yang bisa kubantu?." Tanyaku padanya sambil memasang kembali poker faceku.

"Ah Aichan bisakah kau membantuku membuat makanan?."

"Tentu saja." Aku mengambil celemek yang ada di laci meja dapur kemudian membantu mereka memotong beberapa sayuran yang akan dimasak.

"Oh ya Aichan besok Subaru ulang tahun loh." Ucap Iori-san membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku dan memandang kearahnya.

"Eh benarkah?, kenapa tidak mengatakanya sejak awal, bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta ulang tahun sederhana tapi berkesan untuk Subaru-san?, ah aku bisa membuat kuenya."

"Eh Aichan bisa membuat kue?."

"Tentu saja Iori-san, bagaimana kalau kita bagi tugas, aku dan Iori-san akan memasak kuenya Ema senpai yang membeli bahanya."

"Aichan dan Iori-san yang akan memasak?."

"Jika Ema senpai mau, Ema senpai bisa membantu kami setelah berbelanja tentu saja."

"Baiklah sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Ucap Iori senpai sambil tersenyum, yang kami balas dengan senyuman juga.

Selesai menyiapkan makanan, kami menunggu yang lainnya turun baru setelah itu kami makan bersama-sama, tapi kali ini ada tambahan satu orang dari keluarga Asahina yang juga ikut makan, yaitu Asahina Fuuto. Ya walaupun makan malam kali ini hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran antara Fuuto-kun dan juga Yusuke senpai, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sepertinya Fuuto-kun terus melihat kearahku, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Setelah makan malam, aku memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar mencari udara segar bersama Serafina, tapi sepertinya Masaomi-san dan yang lainnya tidak mengijinkanku pergi sendirian, jadilah aku sekarang pergi bersama dengan Azusa-san. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli kado untuk Subaru-san, tak apa mungkin Azusa-san bisa membantuku mencari kado yang bagus untuknya, ya walau aku sudah menentukan kado apa yang cocok untuk Subaru-san.

"Aichan kita mau kemana?." Tanya Azusa-san padaku.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk membelikan kado pada Subaru-san."

"Kado, ah benar juga besok ulang tahun Subaru ya."

"Hai karena itu aku ingin memberikannya kado, kita sudah sampai." Ucapku berhenti didepan sebuah toko.

"Ini kan toko sepatu?."

"Ayo kita masuk Azusa-san." Ucapku menggandeng tangan Azusa-san masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Sesampainya didalam, aku melihat banyak sekali sepatu yang dipajang, aku bertanya pada karyawan disana untuk mencarikan ukuran serta merek sepatu yang aku sebutkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ukuran sepatu Subaru?."

"Azusa-san lupa kalau aku punya kemampuan analisa?."

"Eh karena kemampuan itu juga kau bisa mengetahui ukuran sepatu seseorang."

"Aku juga bisa tau ukuran pakaian seseorang."

"Su-sugoi Aichan." Ucap Azusa-san sweetdrop, tak lama kemudian karyawan tadi membawa sepasang sepatu yang aku sebutkan, warnanya putih dengan corak biru disisinya.

"Sepatunya hanya tinggal yang ini saja."

"Souka, kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini, ah dan tolong diberi kertas kado sekalian ya dengan warna biru tua."

"Wakarimashita, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap karyawan tadi kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua, beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah tas kertas yang aku yakini didalamnya terdapat sepatu yang aku pesan. Setelah membayar sepatu itu, kami memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah karena hari semakin malam. Aku meminta Azusa-san untuk merahasiakannya dari Subaru-san dan lainnya yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman dan juga sebuah elusan dikepalaku dan entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

Besok sesuai rencana kami menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untuk Subaru-san, dan tentu saja kami sudah membagi tugas kami masing-masing. Aku bagian membuat kue sedangkan Ema senpai berbelanja dan Ukyo senpai membantuku tapi karena beliau sekarang sedang bekerja, jadilah aku yang menyiapkan semuanya, untung saja hari ini hari minggu jadi aku sedikit bebas.

'Tinggal menunggu beberapa bahan dari Ema senpai dan ini akan selesai, tapi dimana dia sekarang?.' Batinku melihat sekeliling dan mataku langsung tertuju pada Ema senpai yang baru saja menuruni tangga bersama dengan July dan juga Louise-san.

"Ema senpai, aku dari tadi menunggumu loh." Ucapku mendekat kearah Ema senpai yang membawa dua kantong pelastik besar, aku yakin dia cukup kesulitan ketikah membawanya.

"Sumimasen Aichan, tas ini cukup berat karena itu aku beristirahat sebentar."

"Souka, kalau begitu serahkan saja kantong plastiknya padaku, lalu apa Louise-san butuh sesuatu?." Tanyaku mengambil kantung belanjaan dari tangan Ema senpai.

"Iie Aichan, aku hanya ingin menata rambut Chichan untuk ulang tahun Subaru."

"Chichan?, ah apa yang kau maksud Ema senpai, kalau begitu silahkan saja."

"Eh Aichan tidak mau dibantu?."

"Daijoubu Ema senpai sebentar lagi kuenya matang dan tinggal menghias, jadi kau istirahat saja?." Jawabku meletakan kantung itu di meja dapur lalu tersenyum pada Ema senpai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika butuh bantuan panggil aku ya."

"Hai."

"Arigato Aichan, kapan-kapan aku juga ingin menata rambutmu."

"Tentu saja Louise-san." Akhirnya Louise-san dan Ema senpai meninggalkanku, sebenarnya mereka hanya duduk di ruang tengah dengan Louise-san yang menata rambut Ema senpai, sedangkan aku kembali melanjutkan membuat kue tart. Tak lama kemudian suara ting dari oven terdengar, segera aku mengeluarkan dari oven dan menunggunya dingin sebentar baru setelah itu aku menghiasnya dengan krim berwarna putih dan juga beberapa hiasan strawberry diatasnya lalu ucapan _'Happy Birthday' _yang terbuat dari batangan coklat. Dan akhirnya kuenya sudah jadi, aku meletakannya didalam kulkas dan melepas celemekku lalu melihat kearah Ema senpai yang sudah dirias oleh Louise-san.

"Wah Ema-senpai kau cantik sekali." Pujiku mendekat kearahnya.

"A-arigato Aichan."

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliran Aichan ya." Pinta Louise-san mengerling kearahku.

"Eh tidak usah Louise-san, lagipula sebentar lagi semuannya akan pulang." Tolakku halus.

"Apa kuenya sudah jadi Aichan?."

"Tenang saja semuanya sudah beres Ema senpai."

"Gomenasai aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Daijoubu desu, aku senang kok bisa membantu orang lain." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Malamnya setelah semua berkumpul aku menyuruh Ema senpai mengeluarkan kue tart yang ada didalam kulkas. Hari ini Ema senpai mengenakan dress berwarna orange ditambah dengan blazer berwarna putih terlihat sangat cantik apalagi rambutnya sudah ditata oleh Louise-san, sedangkan aku sendiri hanya mengenakan kaos warna biru tua dan juga celana pendek warna hitam sangat sederhana karena aku kan sedang dirumah, sangat merepotkan jika harus mengenakan baju formal walau saat ini kita sedang merayakan ulang tahun Subaru-san.

"Wah kuenya besar sekali." Komentar Wataru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kelihatannya enak." Komentar Tsubaki-san.

"Sugoina imoutochan." Komentar Kaname-san.

"Karya yang indah." Komentar Ukyo-san

"Sayang sekali kalau dimakan." Komentar Iori-san.

"Ta-tapi yang membuat bukan aku." Ucap Ema senpai sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Eh lalu siapa yang membuatnya."

"Aichan yang membuatnya tadi."

"Iie Ema senpai juga ikut membantu kok." Ucapku yang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil tersenyum.

"Eh kau yang membuatnya Aichan, Sugoina, darimana kau belajar membuat kue?." Tanya Tsubaki-san padaku.

"Salah satu pamanku mengajariku cara membuat kue kok, karena itu aku bisa membuatnya."

"Hebat benar-benar luar biasa." Ucap Wataru masih mengagumi kue tersebut.

"Wataru kue ini buatan oneechan untuk Subaru, seharusnya Subaru yang lebih senang dari Wataru?." Tanya Masaomi-san pada Wataru.

"Souka." Ucap Wataru menundukan kepalanya sebentar kemudian berjalan kearah Subaru-san yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Gomenasai Subaru." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan kepalanya yang dibalas senyuman dan elusan oleh Subaru-san.

"Bersaudara itu indah ya." Komentar Ema senpai yang membuat Subaru-san sempat merona.

"Kau membuatnya sendirian?." Tanya Yusuke senpai pada Ema senpai.

"Iie Aichan yang-."

"Ema senpai juga membantu kok, memang ada apa Yusuke-san?." Potongku.

"Untuk Suba nii kau."

"Eh."

"Aku tak bisa memakannya."

"Kenapa kau tak suka kue?." Tanya Ema senpai.

"Bukan, bukan begitu kau yang membuatnya, aku tak enak jika memakannya, tapi aku juga ingin, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa."

"Yusuke-kun?."

"Ah aku mengerti, Yusuke tidak mau memakannya, jadi bagianmu buatku saja." Komentar Tsubaki-san menggoda Yusuke senpai.

"Lagipula ini kan kue yang dibuat dengan segenap hatimu, aku merasa seperti bisa memakan semuanya." Lanjut Tsubaki-san mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ema senpai sambil tersenyum.

"He-hei Tsuba nii." Omel Yusuke senpai.

"Eh kenapa Yusuke senpai, bukannya kau tidak ingin kuenya?."

"Me-memang sih, tapi bukan seperti itu Aichan."

"Ah benar juga, aku akan sangat senang jika kau menyuapiku, lakukan, ayo lakukan." Ucap Tsubaki-san pada Ema senpai.

"Ano."

"Atau kau lebih ingin disuapi?."

"Aku tidak keberatan, ayo sini katakan 'aaa'." Pinta Tsubaki-san mengambil sisa strawberry yang ada disampingnya dan mengarahkan kemulut Ema senpai. Tapi dengan sigap dicegah oleh Azusa-san dengan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Hentikan itu Tsubaki." Omel Azusa-san yang dijawab "hai" olehnya.

"Tapi tampaknya orang yang dimaksud tidak terlalu senang." Lanjut Tsubaki-san mengerling kearah Subaru-san.

"Iie itu." Gumannya masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Subaru-san?." Tanya Ema senpai sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa dia tidak sakit, tunggu mungkin dia memang sakit." Komentar Kaname-san yang berada disamping Ema senpai.

"Eh"

"Sakit yang bahkan dokter tidak bisa sembuhkan, aku juga mempunyai penyakit yang sama." Lanjut Kaname-san kemudian merangkul pundak Ema senpai.

"Kalau bisa aku lebih memilih menderita karena penyakit ini."

"A-ano."

"Kau mengganggunya Kaname niisan." Omel Iori-san sambil menjauhkan tangan Kaname-san. Dan setelah itu aku tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya, yang jelas entah kenapa aku merasakan keganjilan dirumah ini.

'Apa mereka semua menyukai Ema senpai.' Pikirku sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Sepertinya begitu miaw." Jawab Serafina, hah dia membaca pikiranku.

"Serafina jangan membaca pikiranku." Bisikku pada kucing yang duduk tepat disebelahku.

"Hehehe kebiasaan miaw, oh ya apa kau tidak ingin memberikannya miaw?."

"Memberikan?."

"Kado Subaru-san miaw."

"Ah benar juga hampir lupa." Aku mengambil kotak kado berwarna biru tua yang ada disebelahku kemudian berjalan kearah Subaru-san.

"Subaru-san aku punya hadiah untukmu, tidak banyak sih tapi aku harap ini berguna." Ucapku tersenyum lalu menyerahkan kado itu pada Subaru-san yang diterimanya dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Hee Aichan memberikan kado pada Subaru, aku juga ingin." Komentar Tsubaki-san.

"Wataru juga ingin." Komentar Wataru.

"Tunggu ulang tahun kalian selanjutnya, mungkin aku akan memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian." Jawabku masih tersenyum.

"Arigato Aichan, tapi apa isinya?."

"Buka saja Subaru-san." Jawabku, Subaru-san membuka kado tersebut dan cukup terkejut melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

"I-ini sepatu basket."

"Hai aku harap warnanya cocok denganmu Subaru-san, dan jangan khawatir soal ukurannya, itu sangat pas untukmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ukuran sepatuku?."

"Eh Subaru-san lupa ya kalau aku punya kemampuan analisa, aku juga bisa melihat ukuran sepatu seseorang, lingkar pinggang dan lain sebagainya."

"E-eh, Aichan masakah kau juga bisa melihat?."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan Kaname-san, tapi aku hanya melihat apa yang dibutuhkan saja."

"So-souka." Ucap Yusuke senpai sedikit lega.

Kami memutuskan untuk berkumpul dimeja makan dengan Subaru-san yang berada ditengah dan kue tart didepannya yang telah di beri lilin dengan jumlah 20 sama seperti umurnya sekarang. Aku duduk di diantara Ema senpai dan juga Kaname-san, biar lebih menghayati lampu sengaja dimatikan ini ide dari Tsubaki-san.

"Kalau begitu biar Subaru yang meniup lilinya." Ucap Ukyo-san.

"A-apa kita benar-benar melakukannya?." Tanya Subaru-san.

"Hai."

"Aku akan memotretnya." Ucap Ema senpai yang sudah memegang kamera di tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang memotretnya Ema senpai."

"Hai ini Aichan." Jawab Ema senpai menyerahkan kemeranya padaku.

Saat Subaru-san meniup lilinya aku langsung memotretnya, hmm ini juga bisa menjadi refrensi mangaku nanti, mungkin aku akan meminta filenya pada Ema senpai, setelah itu kami menyalakan lampunya dan mulai memotong kuenya menjadi beberapa bagian kemudian memakannya bersama. Aku melihat sekelilingku sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan kebersamaan seperti ini. Rasanya sangat hangat, mungkin begini rasanya jika mempunyai banyak saudara, Ema senpai termasuk anak yang beruntung. Aku melihat Ema senpai sedang memotret semua orang yang sedang memakan kue buatanku, atau dalam kasus ini sepertinya mereka mengira kue ini buatan Ema senpai. Aku sih tidak masalah, asal bisa membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia itu sudah membuatku senang.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

"**Ne papa apa maksud kakek dengan Ai yang tidak pantas menjadi kelualga Akashi?, memang apa yang halus Ai lakukan supaya kakek menelima Ai?." **_Tanyaku pada papa yang saat ini sedang tidur disampingku._

"**Keluarga papa sedikit rumit Ai, kau harus bisa sempurna dihadapan orang lain, kau harus bisa lebih dari orang lain, pokoknya kau harus bisa menjadi orang nomor satu." **_Jelas papa sambil mengelus rambutku._

"**Souka, kalau begitu Ai akan menjadi olang sempulna sepelti apa yang diinginkan kakek."**

"**Ai kau masih kecil untuk hal seperti itu."**

"**Kalena itu papa halus mengajali Ai bagaimana calanya menjadi sepelti papa, ya."**

"**Iie aku akan membuatmu bisa melampaui papa."**

"**Janji?." **_Tanyaku sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingku._

"**Janji." **_Jawab papa menautkan jari kelingkingnya padaku sambil tersenyum yang aku balas dengan pelukan untuknya._

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

Malam ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, setelah acara ulang tahun Subaru-san selesai aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarku, dan ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur, pertama karena aku ingin segera membuat manga shoujo pertamaku, hanya saja aku belum memiliki alur yang sempurna, kedua.

'Mungkin karena haus, setelah makan kue itu aku belum minum sama sekali.' Aku beranjak dari tempat tiduku kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya disana aku melihat Ema senpai sedang berdiri di balkon menuju kearah dapur. Aku berniat menyapanya tapi langsung terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan Subaru-san.

"Untuk menjelaskannya saja itu menyebalkan, mereka sangat menganggu." Teriak Subaru-san terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Selama ini hanya ada kita para lelaki, tapi tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang, belum lagi tambah seorang lagi yang tidak kukenal, sejak kedatangan mereka berdua, aku mesti hati-hati saat menggunakan kamar mandi, dan aku tidak bisa melepas atasanku saat berlatih." Lanjutnya.

'Souka jadi disini aku hanya mengganggunya.' Pikirku sambil menundukan kepalaku, aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, kemudian mendekat kearah Ema senpai dan menepuk pundaknya membuatnya sedikit kaget karena kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Eh Aichan."

"Ema senpai apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?." Tanyaku mencoba memasang poker faceku.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengambil ponselku, Aichan sendiri?."

"Aku ingin minum, kebetulan sejak tadi aku belum minum sama sekali."

"So-souka, apa kau mendengarnya Aichan."

"Em?."

"Perkataan Subaru-san tadi."

"Ah yang itu." Belum sempat aku menjawab tiba-tiba Subaru-san naik keatas balkon tempat aku dan Ema senpai berada, dia melihat kearah kami dengan wajah memerah yang bisa kutebak dia sedang mabuk dan juga sedikit kaget melihat kami berdua.

"Su-sumimasen." Ucap Ema senpai berlari meninggalkan kami, sepertinya dia syok dengan kata-kata Subaru-san tadi, walaupun aku juga sedikit syok, tapi aku sudah terbiasa mendapat kata-kata pengganggu seperti itu. Aku membungkukan sedikit badanku kemudian berjalan menuju kearah dapur yang letaknya berada dibawah, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Subaru-san ketikah aku melwatinya.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?."

"Mendengar apa Subaru-san?."

"Kata-kata yang tadi aku ucapkan."

"Oh apa yang kau maksud adalah perkataan kalau aku dan Ema senpai mengganggumu?." Ucapku tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"So-soal itu."

"Subaru-san, aku tidak masalah jika kau menganggapku pengganggu karena aku memang orang luar yang bahkan bukan bagian dari keluarga kalian, tapi bagi Ema senpai itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya, kau berbicara seolah-olah Ema senpai bukan salah satu dari keluargamu, dia pasti sangat syok mendengar hal itu darimu." Lanjutku masih tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Aichan gomen."

"Iie kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Ema senpai, karena dia lebih membutuhkanya daripada aku." Potongku cepat sambil melepas pegangan tangan Subaru-san yang sejak tadi berada dilenganku kemudian pergi menuju arah dapur, sedangkan Subaru-san langsung pergi entah kemana, mungkin dia pergi kekamar Ema senpai.

"Maaf atas perkataan Subaru tadi, aku rasa dia sedang mabuk." Ucap Azusa-san yang berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Iie daijoubu desu, aku tau kalau dia sedang mabuk Azusa-san, da juga aku minta maaf jika kedatanganku kesini malah menganggu kalian." Ucapku sedikit membungkukkan badanku pada Kaname-san, Tsubaki-san, dan juga Azusa-san.

"Justru aku malah senang loh Aichan ada disini." Ucap Tsubaki-san sambil memelukku.

"Ya kami tidak ada yang keberatan kok Aichan ada disini." Ucap Azusa-san sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Lagipula rumah tidak terlalu sepi ketikah kau datang kemari." Ucap Kaname-san sambil mengelus pipiku. Jujur saja aku sedikit terpanah dengan kata-kata mereka dan entah kenapa senyuman poker faceku sedikit luntur dan digantikan dengan senyuman tulus dari bibirku.

"Arigato minna."

"Wah Aichan kawaii desu, aku jadi ingin punya adik seperti Aichan, ne ne malam ini kau tidur denganku ya." Pinta Tsubaki-san masih memelukku, bahkan mungkin sekarang lebih erat dari tadi.

"Oi oi jangan seperti itu Tsubaki, aku juga ingin tidur bersama Aichan." Ucap Kaname-san menarikku menjauh dari Tsubaki-san.

"Tidak bisa Kaname nii, aku dulu yang akan tidur bersama Aichan."

"Mengalahlah pada yang lebih tua."

"Seharusnya Kaname nii yang mengalah pada adiknya." Ok karena aku tidak ingin mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka berdua akupun menarik ujung sweeter Azusa-san yang berdiri tepat disebelahku meminta perhatiannya.

"Ano Azusa-san, bagaimana kalau kita lihat keadaan Subaru-san, aku rasa sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan." Bisikku padanya.

"Ah itu ide yang bagus, lagipula aku tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran mereka, ayo." Ajak Azusa-san sambil menggandeng tanganku, entah kenapa wajahku sedikit memerah karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Azusa-san dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

'Ada apa denganku?, dan ada apa dengan jantung ini?.' Batinku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Oi kenapa kalian meninggalkanku." Ucap sebuah suara dari belakang kami yang ternyata itu Tsubaki-san.

"Habis Tsubaki-san lama, jadi kami tinggal saja." Jawabku.

"Eh Azusa menggandeng tangan Aichan, aku juga mau menggandengnya."

"Hai hai tanganku yang sebelah lagi masih kosong kok Tsubaki-san." Ucapku tersenyum poker face sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku padanya yang langsung dia genggam dengan erat. Kami berjalan menuju kamar Ema senpai dan sesampainya disana kami dikejutkan dengan pemandangan Subaru-san yang menindi Ema senpai.

"Hei."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?." Omel Azusa-san dan juga Tsubaki-san, langsung saja Tsubaki-san menyeret catat menyeret Subaru-san menjauh dari Ema senpai, aku segera membantu Ema senpai berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Sepertinya Subaru-san sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Komentarku melihat kearahnya.

"Dia terlalu banyak minum." Komentar Azusa-san.

"Ah orang ini." Komentar Tsubaki-san.

"Dengar lupakan saja apa yang Subaru tadi katakan." lanjut Tsubaki-san mengerling kearah Ema senpai begitu juga dengan Azusa-san.

"Semua menganggapmu sebagai saudara yang berharga." Ucap Azusa-san.

"Ini karena aku terus menggodanya mangkannya dia sampai bicara seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu kok." Lanjut Tsubaki-san.

"Ha-hai." Jawab Ema senpai.

"Tapi kenapa bisa jadi begini?." Tanya Azusa-san.

"Apa Subaru sengaja?." Lanjut Tsubaki-san.

"Bu-bukan bukan begitu, Subaru-san tersandung dan jadinya seperti itu."

"Oww jadi itu hanya kecelakaan Ema senpai."

"Hai hanya kecelakaan kok."

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Azusa-san.

"Bahkan kalau ini hanya kecelakaan, aku pasti terganggu dengan hal itu, jangan berpikir kami akan membiarkannya begitu saja." Ucap Tsubaki-san melihat kearah Subaru-san sambil menyeringai.

"Aku harap kau tidak merencanakan hal yang jelek Tsubaki-san." Komentarku sedikit sweetdrop.

"Hee, kenapa Aichan."

"Kalau itu benar, aku ikut." Ucapku sambil menyeringai.

"Khu khu khu, ayo kita lakukan Aichan." Ucap Tsubaki-san masih dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Entah apa yang akan kita berdua perbuat pada Subaru-san, yang jelas sepertinya ini akan sedikit seru.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

#Curhatan Author#

Saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan cerita ini, maafkan saya jika saya telat mengupdatenya dikarenakan kesibukan saya, jadi langsung saja saya akan menjawab review yang masuk.

**Rizuki Sakura Kuroko****: **ide cerita ya, sebenarnya saya agak tertarik dengan Brother Conflict, walaupun saya belum lihat animenya secara keseluruan dikarenakan ceritanya yang terlalu romance, kesalahan Typo mohon dimaafkan karena saya memang kurang teliti, dan kalau dibolehkan saya ingin tau judul cerita anda (walau saya tidak terlalu suka dengan sailormoon karena saya tidak pernah lihat Animenya secara keseluruhan), tapi saya penasaran loh. Terima kasih karena sudah mendukung saya melanjutkan cerita ini.

Oke jadi semoga anda sekalian menikmati cerita saya, dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Conflict 3: Basket?**


	3. Conflict 3: Basket?

"**Wah jadi ini anakmu Akashi?." **_Tanya pria bersurai orange terang pada papa, sedangkan aku hanya bersembunyi dibelakang papa._

"**Kawaii, kemarilah aku tidak akan menyakitimu." **_Ucap pria bersurai hitam agak panjang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, seperti memintaku memelukknya. Papa hanya melirik kearahku kemudian mengelus kepalaku sambil tersenyum._

"**Tidak apa-apa Ai, mereka orang baik kok, pergilah." **_Ucap papa mencoba menenangkanku, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku lalu berjalan kearah pria bersurai hitam yang menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar._

"**Namaku Ai, yoloshikune paman." **_Ucapku membungkukkan badanku sambil tersenyum manis._

"**Ka-kawaii, Aichan kau menjadi anakku saja ya." **_Pinta paman bersurai hitam sambil memelukku yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari papa._

"**Itu tidak mungkin Reo, Ai sudah menjadi anakku dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun." **_Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan juga tatapan intimidasi pada paman yang sedang memelukku, hal itu membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri sedangkan aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku bingung akan situasi mereka._

"**Ha-hai Seichan, aku hanya bercanda kok, ne Aichan namaku Mibuchi Reo desu, kau bisa memanggilku paman Reo." **_Ucap pria bersurai hitam memperkenalkan dirinya padaku._

"**Kalau aku Hayama Kotaro, yoroshiku Aichan." **_Ucap pria bersurai orange terang sambil mengelus kepalaku._

"**Kalau aku Nebuya Ekichi." **_Ucap pria bersurai hitam dan berbadan lebih besar dari yang lain sambil tersenyum lebar._

"**Ne Chichan, perkenalkan dirimu juga." **_Pinta paman Reo pada pria bersurai abu-abu yang sedang membaca novel di bench tak jauh dari tempat kami. Dia melirikku sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan membaca novel ditangannya._

"**Mayuzumi Chihiro, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." **_Jawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku._

"**Kalau begitu boleh aku memanggil kalian paman Leo, paman Kotalo, paman Ekichi, dan paman Chi."**

"**Tentu saja Aichan." **_Jawab paman Reo sambil tersenyum, begitu juga dengan paman Kotaro dan juga paman Ekichi, dan jangan lupa paman Chi, walau dia tidak melihatku tapi aku tau dia sedang tersenyum dibalik novel miliknya. Aku senang karena sekarang aku punya paman yang bisa diajak untuk bermain._

* * *

**BROTHER CONFLICT © ****Bukan Milik Saya**

**CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AMAZING GRACE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Brother Conflict dengan tambahan dari saya.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Conflict 3: Basket?**

* * *

Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, tapi sebelum itu aku diminta tolong oleh Ukyo-san mengantar makan siang milik Subaru-san yang kampusnya kebetulan tak jauh dari sekolahku. Sesampainya disana aku langsung bertannya pada salah satu teman Subaru-san, dan beliau mengatakan kalau hari ini Subaru-san sedang latihan basket di GYM. Setelah diberi tau dimana letak GYM aku langsung pergi menuju tempat itu. Disana aku melihat beberapa pemain sedang latihan dan juga ada Subaru-san yang sedang mencoba melakukan three poin tapi selalu gagal, sepertinya dia kurang konsentrasi.

'Apa mungkin Subaru-san masih memikirkan kejadian waktu itu ya?.' Pikirku masih fokus kelapangan, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku, reflek aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pria bersurai hitam agak jabrik serta iris matanya berwarna hitam.

"Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang." Tanyanya, aku sempat terkejut melihat siapa orang yang menepuk pundakku begitu juga dengan pria tadi.

"Eh paman Yukio?." Ucapku sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

"Eh Aichan, kau Aichan kan?."

"Hai hisashiburi paman Yukio." Ucapku sambil tersenyum pada pria yang ternyata adalah teman dari paman Ryota, Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Hisashiburi Aichan, wah kau sudah besar ya." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Emm tentu saja umurku sekarang sudah lima belas tahun loh paman."

"Hai hai paman tau kok."

"Oh ya paman sedang apa disini?."

"Paman menjadi pelatih di universitas ini."

"Hee benarkah? Tapi kenapa memutuskan menjadi pelatih?."

"Entahlah aku tidak bisa jauh dari basket, karena aku tidak seperti ayahmu atau para Kisedai yang punya kemampuan khusus, aku lebih memilih menjadi pelatih daripada pemain."

"Tapi aku rasa paman bisa menjadi pelatih yang hebat." Ucapku dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja, oh ya ngomong-ngomong Aichan sendiri sedang apa disini?, bukannya kau seharusnya sekolah?."

"Ah aku lupa, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin bertemu Subaru-san."

"Oh maksudmu Asahina Subaru, cotto kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya kan?." Selidik paman Yukio menatap tajam kearahku.

"Tentu saja tidak paman Yukio."

"Tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan nama depan?."

"Itu karena sekarang aku tinggal di mansion milik keluarganya, karena saudaranya banyak jadi aku memutuskan untuk memanggil nama depannya supaya tidak membingunkan."

"Souka, baiklah aku akan memanggilnya." Ucap paman kemudian melihat kearah lapangan dan memanggil Subaru-san.

"Asahina Subaru kemarilah, ada yang mencarimu." Teriak paman Yukio kearah lapangan yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Subaru-san, dia sempat kaget melihatku berada disana dan segera menghampiriku.

"Aichan kenapa kau kemari?." Tanya Subaru-san kepadaku.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan makan siangmu, kau meninggalkannya saat berangkat tadi, dan Ukyo-san menitipkannya padaku." Jawabku menyerahkan kotak makan warna putih padanya.

"A-arigato Aichan."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, paman kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya." Ucapku mengerling pada paman Yukio lalu tersenyum pada beliau.

"Yaa, mampirlah kesini jika kau mau."

"Wakatta, jaa ne~." Ucapku tapi sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh seseorang menarik tangan kananku dan aku tau siapa dia.

"Doushitano Subaru-san, apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?." Tanyaku melihat kearah Subaru-san.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu, aku akan menjemputmu disekolah jadi ketikah sekolah sudah usai kirimi aku pesan."

"Wakatta Subaru-san." Dan dengan begitu dia melepas pegangannya padaku, sedangkan aku langsung berangkat menuju sekolah karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

"Kazu senpai, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua laporannya, tolong segera kau cek besok ya dan minta pada bendahara untuk menyerahkan laporan bulanannya padaku." Perintahku pada pemuda bersurai hitam pendek bernama Kazuya Tomoru yang merupakan wakil ketua osis.

"Hai Aichan, kau mau pulang sekarang?."

"Ya, aku sedikit lelah."

"Apa mau aku antar?."

"Tidak usah Kazu senpai, aku sudah dijemput seseorang, sudah dulu ya aku pergi dulu, jaa~." Ucapku pergi meninggalkan ruang osis menuju kearah gerbang sekolah. Saat sampai disana, aku melihat Subaru-san berdiri sambil menyender ditembok samping gerbang sekolah. Aku mendekatinya dan dia langsung menoleh kearahku.

"Gomen Subaru-san apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?." Tanyaku sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanku.

"Iie aku juga baru datang kok, ayo kita pergi." Jawabnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sekolahku diikuti olehku yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Kami berjalan dalam diam dan aku sama sekali tidak tau akan diajak kemana?, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Ano Subaru-san kita mau kemana?." Tanyaku padanya, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan itu juga membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya menoleh kearah tokoh yang ada disampingnya, aku mengikuti arah pandang Subaru-san, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah cafe ice cream. Kami memasuki cafe tersebut lalu duduk di meja untuk dua orang samping jendela.

"Ano Subaru-san kenapa kita ada disini?." Tanyaku setelah duduk dikursiku.

"I-itu aku ingin mentraktirmu ice cream." Jawab Subaru-san yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Eh atas dasar apa Subaru-san ingin mentraktirku?."

"Aku dengar dari Yusuke kalau kau suka sekali dengan makanan manis terutama ice cream, dan juga ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku waktu itu."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku Subaru-san, seharusnya kau mentraktir Ema senpai bukan aku."

"Iie kata-katamu waktu itu membuatku sadar akan sesuatu, karena itu kau harus menerima permintaan maafku ini."

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan terima." Jawabku sambil tersenyum poker face. Akhirnya seorang pelayan mendatangi kami dengan buku menu lalu menyerahkannya padaku dan Subaru-san.

"Aku pesan _ice cream mocca_ ukuran sedang dan juga satu burger dan satu kentang goreng ukuran jumbo kalau Aichan ingin pesan apa?."

"Emm _ice cream chocolate with vanilla syrup_ ukuran sedang dan _cheess cake_."

"Wakatta tolong tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi dari hadapan kami. Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang dan kami langsung memakannya. Aku memakan ice cream itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar karena jujur saja aku sangat suka ice cream apalagi yang rasa coklat dan keju, iie sepertinya apapun yang berhubungan dengan coklat dan keju pasti aku suka. Subaru-san hanya terkekeh melihatku yang memakan ice cream milikku seperti anak kecil.

"Hehehe sepertinya kau begitu menyukai ice cream itu."

"Emm aku suka semua makanan yang rasa coklat dan keju, lagipula ice cream ini sangat enak, kapan-kapan aku akan kemari lagi." Jawabku menyendokkan satu suapan ice cream kedalam mulutku.

"Ya kau bisa mengajakku jika kesini lagi."

"Eemm tapi lain kali aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Hai hai."

Kami melanjutkan makan ice cream sambil mengobrol banyak hal hingga semua pesanan habis, setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari semakin malam. Sesampainya disana aku melihat Azumi-san sedang berdiri dipintu masuk apartemen dan membuatku bertanya-tanya sedang apa dia disana?, aku mendekat kearahnya diikuti oleh Subaru-san yang berada disampingku.

"Azumi-san, doushita?, apa kau ada perlu denganku?." Tanyaku pada Azumi-san begitu aku berada didepannya.

"Ah Aichan, aku dari tadi menunggumu loh, bukannya aku sudah mengirimimu pesan kalau aku ingin mengambil _key animation_nya jam 6 sore?."

"Ah gomenasai, tadi batrei ponselku habis jadi aku tidak tau kalau Azumi-san mengirim pesan."

"Hah, lalu apa _key animation_nya sudah jadi Aichan."

"_Key animation_?." Tanya Subaru-san yang menyimak percakapan kami tadi.

"Ah iya aku belum mengatakan kalau aku juga bekerja sebagai Animator."

"Eh benarkah?, sugoi kau masih berumur 15th tapi sudah jadi Animator."

"Itu hanya hobi kok Subaru-san, kalau begitu Azumi-san kita kekamarku saja, _key animation_nya sudah aku selesaikan kok." Jawabku tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam apartemen diikuti Subaru-san dan juga Azumi-san. Sesampainya dikamar aku langsung menyerahkan key animationya pada Azumi-san yang diterima dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang diberikan permen, aku saja sampai sweetdrop melihatnya.

"Arigato Aichan, kau benar-benar penyelamatku, baiklah aku akan segera mengeceknya, nanti akan kuhubungi jika ada yang retake." Ucap Azumi-san sambil membungkukkan badannya kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, mengambil beberapa kertas yang berserakan dimejaku dan merapikannya sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar suara keributan dari arah kamar Ema senpai yang berada disebelahku. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mendapati Yusuke senpai sedang menyeret Fuuto-kun keluar dari kamar Ema senpai.

"Yusuke senpai ada apa?, kenapa berisik sekali?." Tanyaku pada Yusuke senpai ketikah dia melintas disampingku.

"Ah Aichan, ini si Fuuto dia berani-beraninya masuk kekamar Ema." Jawabnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari leher Fuuto-kun.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau Ema neechan juga menginginkannya."

"Kau ini jangan dekati Ema."

"Heee apa hak Yusuke nii melarangku bersama oneechan?."

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mendekatinya, aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

"Coba saja kalau berani."

"Kau."

'_Dak…dak…' _Karena tidak tahan mendengar pertengkaran mereka aku memutuskan untuk memukul kepala mereka menggunakan kipas kertas besar, dan mereka berdua hanya mengaduh kesakitan karena hal itu.

"Ittai Aichan apa yang kau lakukan?." Protes Yusuke senpai sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan?." Protes Fuuto-kun yang melakukan hal sama seperti Yusuke senpai.

"Membuat kalian diam, habis kalian berisik sekali." Jawabku dengan wajah innocent.

"Tapi tidak perlu memukulku dengan kipas kertas itu kan."

"Iya bagaimana kalau kepalaku kenapa-napa apa kau mau bertanggung jawab hah?."

"Justru dengan pukulan dikepala, kalian bisa berpikir jernih, kalian berdua seperti anak kecil yang meributkan masalah sepele."

"Tapi ini bukan masalah sepele Aichan."

"Sudahlah sudahlah, kalau kalian mau ribut diluar saja ne." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar tapi langsung dicegah oleh tangan Fuuto-kun yang mencengkram lenganku.

"Tunggu sebentar kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah berani memukul kepalaku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kemudian masuk kedalam kamarku dan mengunci pintunya dengan cepat, bahkan Yusuke senpai tidak sempat memarahinya.

"Hah untuk apa kau masuk kamarku Fuuto-kun?." Tanyaku menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan Fuuto-kun yang sedang duduk di kasurku.

"Kamarmu begitu rapi ya, wanginya juga sangat manis, kau memakai parfum aroma terapi?."

"Ya itu membuatku tidak stress ketikah mengerjakan pekerjaanku."

"Pekerjaan?, memang kau bekerja apa?." Aku mendekat kearah meja belajar, mencari file yang berisi _key animation_, lalu melemparnya kearah Fuuto-kun yang ditangkap dengan sempurnah olehnya. Dia membuka lembar demi lembar kertas itu baru dia mengerti apa pekerjaanku.

"Kau seorang _animator_?, tapi kau terlihat seperti masih seumuran denganku."

"Aku memang seumuran denganmu kok, umurku masih 15th." Jawabku memasang poker faceku.

"Wah kau hebat juga ya, umur 15th tapi sudah menjadi seorang _animator_."

"Ya sama sepertimu, kau juga hebat padahal baru berusia 15th tapi sudah menjadi idol terkenal."

"Aku tersanjung bisa mendapat pujian darimu."

"Bukankah kau lebih baik keluar dari kamarku Fuuto-kun?."

"Iie aku masih ingin disini saja." Jawabnya meletakan _key animation_ tadi diatas meja belajarku kemudian kembali tiduran dikasurku.

"Memang hari ini kau tidak bekerja?."

"Tidak hari ini aku libur." Jawabnya membelakangiku.

"Hah kau tau Yusuke senpai bisa marah kalau kau-." Ucapku terputus begitu mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari arah Fuuto-kun, aku mendekati kasur dan mendapati Fuuto sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak, mungkin karena efek aroma terapi yang aku nyalakan.

'Ya sudahlah biarkan saja dia tidur, mungkin dia kecapean karena pekerjaanya.' Pikirku tersenyum tulus, aku menyelimuti Fuuto-kun kemudian membuka pintu kamar, disana aku melihat Yusuke senpai masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Dimana Fuuto?."

"Sssttt dia sedang tidur senpai jadi biarkan saja, sepertinya dia kecapean." Jawabku keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintunya.

"Hah?, ya sudahlah jika dia bangun suruh dia tidur dikamarnya."

"Hai Yusuke senpai." dan dengan begitu Yusuke senpai pergi meninggalkan kamarku, sedangkan aku sendiri memutuskan untuk keluar apartemen diikuti Serafina yang muncul entah dari mana. Diluar apartement aku melihat Loise-san sedang berbicara dengan July, akupun mendekati mereka.

"Konichiwa Louise-san, July."

"Ah Aichan konichiwa." Jawab Louise-san menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum.

"Konichiwa Aichan." Jawab July.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?."

"Hanya sedikit mengobrol." Jawab Louise-san.

"Souka, tumben sekali July tidak bersama Ema senpai?."

"Iie aku hanya sedang tidak ingin."

"Eh kau juga bisa berbicara dengan July-san?." Tanya Louise-san padaku.

"Hai, itu karena aku juga punya guardian, yaitu Serafina, jadi aku bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh July."

"Souka, jadi kucing ini adalah guardianmu." Ucap Louise-san sambil mengelus kepala Serafina dan dijawab "Miaw" olehnya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan Serafina Louise-san."

"Kenapa?."

"Soalnya Serafina itu guardian khusus, dia hanya bisa berbicara dengan sesama guardian dan orang yang dijaganya, walaupun Louise-san bisa berbicara dengan July, tapi tidak dengan Serafina."

"Souka, apa Chichan tau kalau kau bisa berbicara dengan July-san?."

"Ema senpai tidak tau, jadi tolong rahasiakan ini dari Ema senpai ya Louise-san."

"Baiklah aku akan merahasiakannya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum yang aku balas dengan senyuman diwajahku.

"Lalu apa tuan July sedang ngambek miaw?, apa Ema-san melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka?." Tanya Serafina dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Serafina." Jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Serafina.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Fuuto-kun yang tadi kekamar Ema senpai."

"Eh kau melihatnya?."

"Iie, aku hanya melihat Yusuke senpai menyeret Fuuto-kun keluar dari kamar, dan sekarang Fuuto-kun sedang tidur dikamarku."

"Eeehhh, apa yang dilakukan serigala itu dikamarmu, Serafina seharusnya kau menjaga Aichan, bukan malah pergi kelayapan." Omel July persis seperti ibu-ibu memarahi anaknya, dan tentu saja hal itu mambuatku dan Louise-san sweetdrop. Sedangkan Serafina hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil berguman "gomenasai" padanya.

"Su-sudahlah July, aku memang menyuruh Serafina untuk pergi jalan-jalan kok, lagipula mereka semua orang baik." Ucapku mencoba meredahkan amarah July.

"Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kau membangunkan Fuuto Aichan?."

"Daijoubu Louise-san, dia sepertinya sangat kecapen jadi aku tidak ingin membangunkannya."

"Souka, hmm." Tiba-tiba saja Louise-san memperhatikanku dari atas kebawah yang tentu saja membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Doushitano Louise-san?."

"Iie aku baru sadar kalau Aichan mirip seperti Fuuto ya."

"Mirip?."

"Emm mulai dari wajah sampai warna rambutnya, walau rambut Aichan lebih lembut dari Fuuto, mungkin yang membedakan hanya warna mata dan juga sifatnya."

"Memang mirip sih, mungkin kau punya semacam hubungan darah dengan Fuuto?." Selidik July.

"Itu tidak mungkin July, aku saja baru bertemu dengannya ketikah datang kemari."

"Souka, mungkin memang hanya mirip." Komentar Louise-san.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita masuk kedalam saja ya, makan malam sebentar lagi siap." Usulku yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari mereka semua.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

Karena hari ini hari minggu, aku memutuskan untuk olahraga sebentar, dan kali ini aku ingin bermain basket, karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain basket. Aku mulai mendribel bola kekanan dan kekiri lalu melakukan layup, kadang juga aku melakukan three poin biasa atau melakukan dunk.

'Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini permainan Subaru-san semakin memburuk, bahkan aku dengar kalau paman Yukio menariknya keluar dari pemain regular.' Pikirku lalu melakukan dunk dan masuk.

'Apa jangan-jangan dia masih memikirkan Ema senpai?.' Lanjutku sambil berjalan kearah bench dan mengelap keringatku dengan handuk.

"Ne apa kau masih mengingat pesan Yukio-san miaw?." Tanya Serafina yang duduk disamping tasku, akupun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Oh soal aku harus menyadarkan Subaru-san?."

"Ya dia meminta bantuanmu bukan."

"Memang sih, kalau begitu biar aku coba." Ucapku mengambil tas dan pergi dari lapangan street basketball menuju ke Sunrise Recidence.

"Tadaima." Ucapku begitu aku sampai diruang tengah, disana aku melihat Azusa-san, Tsubaki-san, Subaru-san, Ukyo-san, Ema senpai, Louise-san, Yusuke senpai dan Fuuto-kun sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tadaima Aichan, kau habis dari mana?." Tanya Ema senpai padaku.

"Sedikit olahraga mumpung hari minggu." Jawabku kemudian mendekat kearah Subaru-san.

"Subaru-san, aku dengar kalau kau diturunkan dari pemain regular." Ucapku to the poin yang langsung membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?."

"Paman Yukio yang memberitahuku, dia bilang kalau kau kurang konsentrasi ketikah latihan maupun saat pertandingan."

"I-itu."

"Ne kalau begitu." Aku mengeluarkan bola basket dari dalam tasku dan mengarahkannya pada Subaru-san.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding one on one." Tantangku padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh Kau serius Aichan, menantang Subaru nii bertanding?."

"Tentu saja Yusuke senpai."

"Hee ini menarik, terima saja Subaru nii." Komentar Fuuto-kun.

"Iie a-aku menolak."

"Hmm kenapa, apa kau takut melawanku Subaru-san?, kau takut melawan anak kecil sepertiku yang tingginya hanya sekitar 160cm?, kau lemah sekali Subaru-san." Ledekku masih memasang poker faceku.

"Bu-bukan begitu hanya saja."

"Kalau memang kau tidak takut melawanku, tunjukan padaku kalau kau memang seorang laki-laki, jika menolak berarti kau hanya pecundang Subaru-san, aku akan menunggumu di lapangan samping mansion, jadi cepatlah ganti bajumu." Ucapku pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju kelapangan street basketball yang tadi sempat aku gunakan. Aku menguncir rambutku ala ponytail dan tak lama kemudian Subaru-san datang bersama saudara-saudaranya yang tadi berada diruang tamu termasuk Ema senpai, July, dan juga Serafina hadir disana. Saat Subaru-san mendekat kearahku aku melempar bola basket kearahnya yang langsung ditangkap dengan mudah olehnya.

"Peraturanya sederhana, kau hanya perlu memasukan satu bola dalam ringku dan kau bisa menang, sedangkan aku memasukan sepuluh bola dalam ringmu baru bisa menang."

"Apa kau sedang meremehkanku Aichan?."

"Tentu saja, orang yang baru saja diturunkan dari pemain regular mana mungkin bisa melewatiku, dan aku harap kau bermain serius Subaru-san."

Subaru-san mulai mendribel bola itu sedangkan aku mengambil posisi bertahan, dia menderibel kesebelah kiri yang aku tau hanya sebuah fake karena dia melempar bola itu kesebelah kanan, melihat ada kesalahan dalam dribelnya aku langsung melakukan steal dan mendribel menuju kearah ring, Subaru-san dengan cepat mengejarku tapi aku sudah terlanjur berada didepan ring lalu melakukan dunk sebelum Subaru-san sempat menghadangku dan itu membuat Subaru-san tercengang begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, kecuali aku dan Srafina. Bola sekarang berada ditanganku dan Subaru-san yang menjagaku dengan intens seperti tidak ada celah.

'Kanan, kiri, bawah, sepertinya memang harus lewat atas, dan aku tau caranya.'

"Ne Subaru-san." Panggilku yang langsung mendapat perhatian penuh darinya.

"Aku rasa kau berdiri terlalu jauh." Lanjutku yang seketikah melakukan barrier jumper lalu ditambah dengan tembakan three poin ala paman Shin, ya karena jarakku dari ring yang cukup jauh dan tentu saja bola itu masuk dengan sempurnah.

"Sudah aku bilangkan Subaru-san, kalau aku tidak akan main-main."

Saat ini bola berada pada Subaru-san yang sudah bersiap menembak three poin, begitu bola dilepaskan aku langsung melompat dan mengambil bola itu sebelum mencapai ring. Aku mendribel bola itu kearah ring Subaru-san tapi langsung dihadang olehnya, tidak tinggal diam aku langsung melakukan teknik yang diajarkan paman Tetsu padaku yaitu _vanishing drive_ dan berhasil melewati Subaru-san dengan mudah lalu melakukan Layup dan masuk. Kami melanjutkan pertandingan kami dengan aku yang terus memasukan bola kedalam ring Subaru-san sedangkan Subaru-san belum berhasil memasukan satupun bola kedalam ringku, hingga akhirnya satu kali lagi aku memasukan bola, maka aku memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat Aichan." Ucap Subaru-san yang memasang posisi bertahan.

"Iie justru Subaru-san yang akan menyingkir dariku." Ucapku lalu melakukan teknik yang diajarkan papa padaku yaitu _Ankle Break_, dribel kecepatan tinggi yang mampu menggangu keseimbangan lawan dan membuat mereka terjatuh. Tentu saja karena teknikku ini Subaru-san terjatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri dari posisinya. Itu membuatku lebih mudah melewatinya lalu melakukan layup dan masuk. Aku melihat kearah Subaru-san yang terlihat masih syok dengan pertandingan ini.

"Belum ini masih belum, ayo kita bertanding sekali lagi." Teriak Subaru-san yang telah berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Iie ini sudah berakhir Subaru-san." Jawabku berjalan kearah bench dan mengambil handuk yang diberikan Ema senpai padaku.

"Tidak ini belum berakhir."

"Hentikan Subaru-san, yang tadi itu hanya sebagian kecil dari teknikku, aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan semuanya, dan lagi ini membuktikan kalau kau memang tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam bermain basket."

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Kau kurang konsentrasi Subaru-san, bahkan aku bisa merebut semua bola yang ada ditanganmu, aku kecewa sungguh, aku kira kau bisa bermain lebih baik tapi ternyata kau hanya ingin bermain-main, keputusan paman memang benar menarikmu dari pemain regular." Ucapku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari lapangan, tapi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi aku sempat berbicara sesuatu.

"Kau tau Subaru-san lebih baik kau keluar dari klub basket jika memang sudah tidak bisa bermain sungguh-sungguh, lagipula mereka tidak membutuhkan orang yang tidak professional sepertimu." Ucapku tanpa menoleh kearahnya lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka semua menuju kearah dapur karena aku cukup haus. Sesampainya disana aku melihat seseorang pria bersurai coklat yang panjang sampai pinggang dan mengenakan dress berwarna merah serta blazer hitam sedang berdiri melihat kearah jendela yang pemandangannya langsung menuju lapangan street basketball, penampilannya seperti seorang perempuan tapi aku tau kalau dia sebenarnya laki-laki, dia langsung menoleh kearahku begitu tau aku berada didekatnya.

"Ah kau pasti Akashi Ai putri dari teman Miwa-san?." Ucapnya mendekat kearahku.

"Hai, ano tuan siapa?."

"Eh kau tau jika aku laki-laki?."

"Tentu, walau anda berpakaian seperti wanita tapi badan wanita dan pria sangat berbeda."

"Souka sasuga seperti apa yang dikatakan Ukyo nii, observasimu sangat luar biasa." Pujinya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Asahina Hikaru, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depanku seperti yang lain."

"Souka, yoroshiku Hikaru-san."

"Yoroshikune Aichan, oh ya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku serahkan padamu, ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak yang sedikit besar dan sebuah tas kertas padaku.

"Apa ini?." Tanyaku menerima pemberian Hikaru-san.

"Hadiah dari Miwa-san, dia ingin kau mengenakannya saat acara pernikahannya."

"Eh tapi kenapa?."

"Entahlah beliau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Souka, arigato Hikaru-san." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanku.

"Sama-sama Aichan." Jawab Hikaru-san sambil mengelus rambutku.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa publish juga cerita ini, padahal sedang dalam suasana Tugas Akhir, baiklah saya akan menjawab review yang masuk.

**ashidaakane7****: **arigato karena sudah bilang fic ini keren, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan :D.

**Niechan Seicchi****: **ini sudah lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Rizuki Sakura Kuroko****: **kenapa Aichan inget sama Futto?, silahkan tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang :D (hahahaha), nanti akan terjawab sendiri ;). Saya akan membaca cerita anda nanti dan arigato sudah mendukung saya melanjutkan cerita ini.

Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **Review Please…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Conflict 4: Pernikahan?**


	4. Conflict 4: Pernikahan?

"**Ai ada dimana, kenapa Ai bisa telsesat sih." **_Ucapku sambil melihat kesekeliling, tadi aku sempat mengejar kupu-kupu sampai keluar GYM dan sekarang aku tersesat disekolah papa yang luasnya dua kali rumah papa. Aku bahkan sudah melewati perpustakaan itu sebanyak 3X, akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan duduk disamping pintu itu sambil memeluk lututku._

'_Aku takut, aku takut sendilian, papa tolong aku.' Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang penepuk pelan kepalaku, aku mendongkakkan wajahku dan mendapati paman Chi berada didepanku dengan wajah datar._

"**Sedang apa kau disini?." **_Tanyanya, aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis dengan tangan gemetar karena ketakutan._

"**Ai telsesat, dan Ai takut sendilian paman, hiks."**

"**Dimana Akashi?."**

"**Papa ada di GYM, tadi Ai sedang mengejal kupu-kupu tapi malah sekalang tidak bisa kembali, hiks."**

"**Hah, baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke papamu, tapi jangan menangis ya." **_Ucap paman Chi sambil menggendongku._

"**Ai takut paman, hiks." **_Ucapku melepas pelukanku padanya dan melihat kearahnya._

"**Jangan takut paman ada disini, dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu." **_Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku kemudian kembali memeluknya._

"**Aligato paman, Ai janji akan membantu paman jika paman membutuhkan bantuan Ai." **_Ucapku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku dilehernya._

"**Wakatta, aku akan memegang janjimu." **_Ucap paman Chi sambil mengelus kepalaku._

_Ne paman kau tau, kau akan selalu menjadi paman terbaik dan nomer satu untukku, selamanya._

* * *

**BROTHER CONFLICT © ****Bukan Milik Saya**

**CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AMAZING GRACE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Brother Conflict dengan tambahan dari saya.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Conflict 4: Pernikahan?**

* * *

_Trillit…trillit… _Suara ponselku terdengar nyaring ditelingaku, aku melirik kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 06.00 sebelum akhirnya menyambar ponsel yang ada disamping jam digitalku.

'Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi sekali.' Batinku melihat nama yang terterah di ponsel tersebut dan ternyata dari papa. Langsung saja aku mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo papa ada apa tumben menelpon pagi-pagi sekali?."

"_Ah Ai kau tau kan hari ini hari pernikahan Miwa."_

"Ya memang kenapa papa?."

"_Bisahkah kau mewakilkan papa, hari ini papa tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan mendadak."_

"Souka, wakatta aku memang diundang oleh Miwa-san kok pa."

"_Syukurlah, tolong katakan padanya papa minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang."_

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan, ngomong-ngomong kapan papa akan mengunjungiku?."

"_Papa tidak tau, jika tidak sibuk papa pasti akan kesana."_

"Janji ya."

"_Tentu saja."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu, _I love you _pa jaa ne~."

"_I love you too." _Dan telpon terputus, aku memutuskan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersikan diri. Setelah selesai aku mendengar bel kamarku berbunyi tanda seseorang berada didepan pintu dan sedang mencariku.

"Sebentar." Ucapku sambil menggosok-gosok rambutku yang basah dengan handuk dan pergi menuju kearah pintu. Ketikah aku membukanya, aku melihat Louise-san sedang berdiri disana dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Doushitano Louise-san?."

"Aku hanya ingin merias rambut Aichan karena hari ini merupakan hari sepesial, bolehkah?."

"Tentu jika kau mau, masuklah." Jawabku mempersilahkan Louise-san masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Kamar Aichan wanginya sangat manis dan menenangkan, pantas saja Fuuto sampai tertidur dikamarmu waktu itu." Komentar Louise-san sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Aku menggunakan parfum aroma terapi Louise-san."

"Wanginya seperti wangi Aichan." Ucap Louise-san tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Ah maaf ayo kita segera rapikan rambutmu." Ucap Louise-san mengerling kearahku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi rambutku masih basah."

"Daijoubu biar aku yang mengeringkannya." Aku akhirnya menuruti perintah Louise-san dan duduk dikursi meja rias yang memang berada dikamarku. Louise-san mulai merapikan rambutku dengan sangat tenang dan begitu lembut, seperti tidak ingin merusak rambutku.

'Sasuga seorang penata rambut professional memang sangat berbeda, begitu tenang.' Pikirku sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Louise-san sangat ahli dalam menata rambut ya?, apa dari dulu Louise-san juga hobi melakukannya?."

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, ne boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?."

"Apa Louise-san?."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menguncir rambutmu?, ya kecuali saat kau berolah raga saja."

"Ah soal itu, seseorang yang kusukai bilang kalau aku lebih cocok dengan rambut yang digerai, katanya aku tampak lebih manis."

"Memang benar sih Aichan sangat cocok jika rambutnya tidak dikuncir, tapi aku rasa akan lebih cocok lagi jika di tata seperti ini." Ucapnya sedikit menjauh dariku, aku melihat tatanan rambutku saat ini. Sebagian kecil rambutku dikepang lalu dijadikan bando dan diujungnya diberi pita berwarna putih yang bawahnya menjuntai sampai pundakku, lalu ujung rambutku dibuat bergelombang dan ada sebagian yang diletakan didepan, poniku juga dibuat menyamping kekiri hampir menutupi mata kiriku, penampilanku benar-benar berubah.

"Sugoi Louise-san ini bagus sekali, aku jadi tampak berbeda." Pujiku masih menatap kearah cermin.

"Youkatta kalau kau menyukainya Aichan, kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju dulu, aku tunggu dibawah ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang aku balas dengan senyuman diwajahku. Louise-san akhirnya keluar dari kamarku sedangkan aku masih menatap kearah cermin.

"Sedikit polesan diwajah dan kau akan sempurnah miaw." Komentar Serafina yang sedang tiduran dikasurku.

"Ya kau benar juga."

Aku mengambil peralatan makeup yang berada dimeja rias dan memoleskannya diwajahku, makeup yang kugunakan terkesan natural dan tidak terlalu mencolok, aku juga memakai lipglose berwarna pink. Baru setelah itu aku mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Miwa-san padaku, sebuah drees berwarna putih yang panjangnya sampai lutut dan diatasnya hanya menutupi sampai dadaku, dan juga terdapat pita berwarna hitam dibagian dada serta pinggang, aku juga memakai sepatu high heals warna hitam yang tinggi haknya sekitar 10cm, dan tak lupa aku memakai kalung berliontin bintang yang terdapat batu safir kecil ditengahnya serta sebuah kacamata berframe hitam yang agak besar. Setelah aku benar-benar sudah siap, aku mengambil tas kecil berwarna hitam dan keluar dari kamar menuju kehalaman Sunrise Recidence, sedangkan Serafina menunggu dikamar. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat mereka semua sudah berkumpul dihalaman, langsung saja aku menghampiri mereka dan meminta maaf karena sudah membuat mereka menunggu.

"Gomenasai, telah membuat kalian menunggu." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Iie daijoubu Aichan, lagipula kami juga baru saja berkumpul." Ucap Hikaru-san yang mengenakan drees pink sambil tersenyum.

"Aichan kawaii, kau jadi terlihat lebih dewasa." Puji Tsubaki-san mendekat kearahku.

"Arigato Tsubaki-san, pakaian pilihan Miwa-san memang selalu cocok untukku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Usul Masaomi-san yang masuk kedalam mobil diikuti oleh kami semua. Kami pergi menuju tempat diadakannya resepsi pernikan yaitu disebuah gedung hotel yang cukup mahal. Sebenarnya Miwa-san dan Rentarou-san meminta papa mencarikan gedung untuk acara pernikahan mereka, untung saja paman Kotaro pemilik hotel ini bisa menyewakan hotelnya tepat pada tanggal yang ditentukan. Karena belum ada tamu yang datang, aku memutuskan mengelilingi gedung tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mataku tertuju pada pria bersurai orange yang masuk kedalam ruangan resepsi dan aku tau siapa dia, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu sekedar ingin menyapanya.

"Konichiwa Natsume-san." Sapaku yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya, sontak dia langsung menoleh kearahku dan memasang wajah kaget saat melihatku disana.

"Aichan, cotto kau Aichan kan?." Tanyanya mendekat kearahku.

"Hai ini aku Nantsume-san, hisashiburi Natsume-san." Ucapku sambil memeluknya.

"Hisashiburi Aichan, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu_._" Jawabnya membalas pelukanku.

"Tapi sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya Natsume-san melepas pelukannya.

"Aku diundang oleh Miwa-san, kalau Natsume-san sendiri?."

"Akukan bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Hee jangan-jangan nama keluarga Natsume-san adalah Asahina?."

"Kau baru menyadarinya." Ucap Natsume sambil menyentil dahiku dengan jarinya.

"Habis Natsume-san tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku."

"Maaf maaf."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu dimansion?."

"Aku menyewa apartemen sendiri."

"Souka, apa boleh kapan-kapan aku main ke apartemenmu?."

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau bertemu Miwa-san dulu, nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya Natsume-san." Ucapku membungkuk sebentar kemudian pergi dari hadapan Natsume-san menuju keruangan Miwa-san dan Rentarou-san. Sesampainya disana aku melihat Miwa-san dan Rentarou-san sedang mengobrol.

"Konichiwa Miwa-san." Sapaku yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari mereka berdua.

"Ale Aichan, hisashiburi." Ucap Miwa-san mendekatiku lalu memelukku.

"Hisashiburi Miwa-san, kau tampak cantik hari ini."

"Aichan juga tampak selalu imut ya." Ucapnya melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Arigato Miwa-san, pakaian yang kau kirimkan benar-benar cocok untukku."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya."

"Oh ya papa menitipkan pesan padaku kalau dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang."

"Souka, sudah aku duga akan sangat susah mengundang papamu, aku yakin dia pasti banyak kerjaan."

"Ya seperti itulah, menjadi pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan besar pasti membuat pekerjaan papa jadi banyak."

"Hahaha aku tau itu, tapi aku berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mau mencarikan tempat untuk acara pernikahan."

"Itu karena papa sudah berjanji pada Miwa-san dan Rentarou-san, lagipula papa tidak suka mengingkari janjinya."

"Ya, bagaimana kau betah tidak tinggal di Sunrise Residence?, mereka tidak ada yang menganggumu kan?."

"Tentu saja tidak Miwa-san, mereka semua baik sekali padaku, sepertinya aku betah berada disana."

"Souka, yokatta kalau kau memang betah disana."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya Miwa-san, Rentarou-san." Pamitku, membungkukkan sedikit badanku baru setelah itu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua, tapi sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Rentarou-san memanggilku.

"Aichan tolong jaga Ema ya, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku." Pintanya.

"Wakarimashita." Jawabku sambil tersenyum kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian pesta pernikahan dimulai dan Miwa-san terlihat begitu cantik dengan balutan busana pernikahan, tampak serasi dengan Rentarou-san, sampai akhirnya kami berada di acara puncak yaitu acara pemotongan kue dan lain sebagainya. Oh ya aku membawa handycam untuk merekam semua acara pernikahan ini sampai sedetail-detailnya, karena aku juga butuh referensi tentang pernikahan, dan sekarang adalah acara pelamparan buket bunga dari mempelai wanita, ya banyak sekali wanita yang diundang dalam acara pernikahan Miwa-san terlihat antusias. Buket bunga sudah dilempar dan entah kenapa mendarat sempurnah tepat diatas handycam ku, jadi terpaksa aku mengambilnya, membuat semua orang disana bertepuk tangan padaku.

"Wah Aichan mendapatkannya." Komentar Ema senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Itu artinya selanjutnya kau akan menjadi pengantin." Komentar Tsubaki-san.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan Tsubaki-san, tapi ini bisa menjadi contoh yang bagus untuk mangaku." Ucapku memandang buket bunga itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar yang sempat membuat mereka semua sweetdrop.

"Ehem, oh ya Emachan kami akan mengatakan ini secara resmi sekali lagi." Ucap Masaomi-san.

"Mungkin ini bukan tempat yang pas, tapi." Lanjut Ukyo-san.

"Bukankah ini karena kita semua berkumpul disini." Potong Hikaru-san.

"Rasanya sedikit canggung tapi." Ucap Yosuke senpai.

"Tapi inilah yang kami rasakan." Lanjut Iori-san.

"Semuanya bersiap." Teriak Wataru dengan semangat.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Asahina." Ucap mereka semua bersamaan kepada Ema senpai, aku sempat melihat Ema senpai tersenyum sangat manis pada mereka semua, aku rasa dia sangat bahagia, begitu juga denganku yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Melihat ada salah satu balkon yang dihias dan terdapat tempat duduk dari kayu serta tempatnya cukup sepi, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat disana sebentar lalu mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari sakuku menulis beberapa alur cerita disana.

"Yang pertama dari judul, hmm mungkin Brother Conflict?, iie aku tidak ingin menjadikan karakterku bersaudara dengan pasangannya, Lovely Love sepertinya bagus, tapi siapa yang jadi heroin ya?, apa aku harus menjadikan Ema senpai sebagai model heroin?, tidak aku tidak suka sifat Ema senpai yang terlalu lemah dan penurut, hmmm aku dengar kalau karakter tsundere sekarang banyak peminatnya, ah benar juga Yusuke senpai bisa dijadikan modelnya, lalu karakter heronya aku rasa modelnya dari sifat Azusa-san juga boleh, lalu saingannya Tsubaki-san, Fuuto-kun, Natsume-san, mereka akan aku jadikan model, lalu untuk karakter sampingan teman heroinnya aku ambil modelnya dari Subaru-san." Gumanku yang terputus karena ada seseorang yang memotongnya.

"Ada apa denganku?." Tanyanya, reflex aku langsung menoleh kesebelah kanan dan mendapati Subaru-san sedang berdiri disana sambil menatapku dengan pandangan bertannya, cepat-cepat aku kembali memasukan buku catatanku kedalam saku.

"I-iie bu-bukan apa-apa kok Subaru-san?, Subaru-san sendiri sedang apa disini?." Tanyaku berusaha memasang poker faceku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Jawabnya mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku

"Eh kenapa?."

"Begini, aku ingin minta tolong padamu?."

"Minta tolong apa?."

"Aku ingin kau melatihku bermain basket." Pintahnya menatap lurus kemataku yang sempat membuatku kaget.

"Eh kenapa aku?, seharusnya kau meminta pada paman Yukio mengingat dia pelatihmu?."

"Hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan, aku mohon." Pintahnya sekali lagi membuat gestur tubuh seperti memohon, aku memandangnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Hah baiklah aku akan mengajarimu dengan dua syarat." Ucapku.

"Syarat apa?."

"Pertama kau harus bersungguh-sungguh ketikah latihan, saat kau membuat kesalahan dan kembali tidak fokus aku akan langsung menghukummu, kedua kau harus siapkan mental akan latihan neraka yang aku buat, mengerti." Ucapku sambil menyeringai, bisa kulihat Subaru-san sempat menelan air liurnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalannya sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus kalau begitu temui aku besok pagi jam 5 dilapangan street basketball, kau bisa kembali ketempat yang lainnya Subaru-san." Ucapku tersenyum poker face padanya.

"Ha-hai, arigato Yuichan." Dan dengan begitu Subaru-san pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di balkon tersebut.

"Baiklah, waktunya melanjutkan kembali alur ceritaku." Ucapku mengambil catatan kecil dari sakuku dan meneruskan aktifitasku yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

"**Ne Aichan suka warna apa?." **_Tanya paman Reo padaku._

"**Walna melah."**

"**Eh kenapa dengan warna merah?."**

"**Soalnya walna melah itu sepelti lambut papa dan kakek, kalena itu Ai suka dengan walna melah."**

"**Memang benar sih warna rambut Seichan itu warna merah."**

"**Kalau paman suka walna apa?."**

"**Aku suka warna putih."**

"**Kenapa?."**

"**Mungkin karena warna putih itu melambangkan kesucihan, sama seperti Aichan yang masih bersih." **_Jawab paman Reo sambil mengelus rambutku._

"**Benalkah?, tapi bebelapa bibi tetangga okaachan dulu mengatakan kalau Ai ini anak kotol dan tidak pantas hidup didunia." **_Ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku, paman Reo sempat kaget mendengar perkataan, dan tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku._

"**Jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka, bagiku Aichan seperti kertas putih yang masih suci dan belum ternoda oleh apapun, mereka hanya mengatakan apa yang mereka lihat dari luar bukan dari dalam, jadi apapun komentar jelek dari mereka jangan dengarkan ya." **_Ucapnya masih memelukku, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban kemudian membalas pelukannya._

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

"5 putaran lagi Subaru-san." Perintahku pada Subaru-san, saat ini kami sedang latihan sesuai janjiku dan sekarang Subaru-san sedang berlari mengitari lapangan sebanyak 25 kali dalam waktu 15 menit, jika sampai lebih dari itu aku akan menambah 5 putaran lagi, dan kalian tau sudah 3 kali aku menambah jumlah putaran karena melebihi waktu yang sudah aku berikan, alhasil Subaru-san sudah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 40 putaran.

"Baiklah istirahat selama 5 menit." Ucapku setelah Subaru-san berhasil mengitari lapangan dengan tepat waktu, Subaru-san langsung terduduk di lapangan dengan kringat yang bercucuran di dahi dan tubuhnya, bahkan dia sempat hampir muntah karena hal tersebut. Aku segera memberikannya handuk dan meletakannya diatas kepalanya lalu menyerahkan minuman isotonic padanya.

"A-arigato." Ucapnya ketikah menerima minuman itu dariku.

"Baiklah setelah istirahat kita latihan lagi ya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum yang dibalas anggukan kepala olehnya.

Kami kembali melanjutkan latihan hingga sore hari, berterima kasilah pada hari libur karena jika tidak aku tidak akan bisa melatih Subaru-san satu hari penuh. Besoknya aku diundang oleh perusahaan game yang kebetulan karakter desainya adalah aku, untuk menghadiri sebuah acara seperti jumpa fans untuk mempromosikan gamenya. Tapi aku kesana tidak sendirian loh, ada Ema senpai dan juga Yusuke senpai yang ikut keacara tersebut karena ajakan dari Tsubaki-san dan juga Azusa-san. Aku sempat mendengar teriakan-teriakan penonton yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh kaum hawa, begitu ramai dan membuat telingaku sempat berdengung, aku hanya bisa berharap ini cepat selesai dan aku ingin segera pulang.

"Otsukare." Ucap Tsubaki-san.

"Otsukaresama." Ucap Azusa-san sambil bertos dengan botol minuman yang mereka bawa.

"Hei kalian juga seharusnya ikut bersulang." Ucap Tsubaru-san mengerling kearah kami.

"Tapi aku ini orang luarkan?." Ucap Ema senpai.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ucapku mengambil botol minuman yang berada dimeja, karena kebetulan aku sedang haus.

"Daijoubu Emachan, kau ini adik kami jadi kau cukup punya wewenang disini." Ucap Azusa-san megambil botol teh dan menyerahkannya pada Ema senpai.

"Arigatogozaimashu." Ucap Ema senpai menerima minuman itu.

"Bagaimana tadi apakah kau menikmatinya?." Tanya Azusa-san pada Ema senpai.

"Tadi aku sangat keren kan?." Tanya Tsubaki-san.

"Hai, ini pertama kalinya aku ikut acara seperti ini, karena aku suka game, jadi aku menyukainya." Jawab Ema senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Azusa-san.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan tanggal peluncurannya?."

"Peluncurannya masih tahun depan kok Ema senpai, game ini dibuat 3D jadi akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, kau bisa bertanya pada Natsume-san untuk detailnya." Jawabku sambil duduk dikursi samping Tsubaki-san.

"Natsume-san?."

"Ya dia salah satu staff perusahaan gamenya."

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau aku suruh dia mengirimimu CD ROM yang masih dalam tahap pengembangan." Ucap Tsubaki-san.

"Be-benarkah?."

"Serahkan saja padaku." Ucap Tsubaki-san sambil tersenyum yang sempat membuat Ema senpai merona.

"Ehem, ano aku masih disini loh." Ucap Yusuke senpai yang sejak tadi berada dibelakang Ema senpai.

"Ah kau masih disini ya?." Ledek Tsubaki-san pada Yusuke senpai.

"Tunggu, kau bersulang hanya dengan air dan teh?." Tanya Yusuke senpai sambil melirik botol minuman yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Lagipula masih ada sesi sore." Jawab Azusa-san sambil melempar botol teh pada Yusuke senpai yang dapat diterimanya dengan baik.

"Terlebih lagi nanti ada audisi penting jadi kita tidak bisa minum sake." Lanjut Tsubaki-san.

"Audisi penting?." Tanyaku.

"Ya tapi ini masih rahasia jadi aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu detailnya, seri anime terbaru yang memotivasi kami menjadi seiyuu, pembuatannya sudah ditetapkan jadi diadakan audisi untuk pemeran utama." Jelas Tsubaki-san.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk Tsubaki." Lanjut Azusa-san.

"Akulah yang memutuskan untuk pertama kali menjadi Seiyuu dan Azusa ikutan jadi Seiyuu gara-gara aku, bukannya itu sama." Ucap Tsubaki-san mengerling kearah Azusa-san.

"Pembuatan anime yang membuat Tsuba-nii ingin menjadi Seiyuu adalah, oh Au-." Ucap Yusuke senpai terputus karena buru-buru dibekap oleh Tsubaki-san.

"Makannya aku memberi tahumu kalau itu rahasia, jangan membicarakannya disekolah sampai pemberitahuannya keluar." Ucap Tsubaki-san pada Yusuke senpai yang dijawab "hai" olehnya.

_Trillit…trillit… _tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk, akupun mengambil ponsel itu dari tasku, membacanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo Azumi-san ada apa?, bukannya sekarang sudah tidak ada key animation yang kau tugaskan padaku?."

"_Ini bukan masalah key animation Aichan, begini kau tau kan kalau kami akan mengerjakan kembali sekuel dari anime yang dulu pernah kami buat?."_

"Ya lalu?."

"_Kami ingin kau menjadi desain karakternya."_

"Heee, aku, cotto biasanya Furin-san yang mengerjakannya?."

"_Ya, tapi entah kenapa Furin-san menolak mendesain karakter tersebut karena terlalu berat, dan dia merekomendasikanmu untuk membuatnya."_

"Ta-tapi."

"_Ayolah Aichan, kau pernah mendesain karakter untuk game bukan?."_

"Mendesain karakter 3D dengan 2D itu berbeda Azumi-san."

"_Aku mohon, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan."_

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain, aku menerimanya."

"_Benarkah, yatta, hari ini kau langsung saja ke perusahaan ya, apa perlu aku menjemputmu?."_

"Tidak perlu Azumi-san, aku bisa kesana sendiri, kalau begitu aku tutup ya jaa~."

"_Jaa~." _Dan telpon terputus, aku memandangi sesaat ponsel yang telah padam lalu menghela nafas.

"Doushita Aichan?." Tanya Ema senpai padaku.

"Iie nandemonai, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini." Ucapku sambil berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"Eh kenapa Aichan?." Tanya Tsubaki-san menampilakan wajah kecewa.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar Tsubaki-san jadi aku permisi dulu ya." Ucapku membungkukkan sedikit badanku kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung tersebut menuju perusahan Mayuzumi yang lumayan jauh, soalnya aku harus menaiki bus untuk sampai disana. Sesampainya disana aku langsung disambut Azumi-san yang telah berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Ah Aichan, syukurlah kau datang." Ucapnya begitu aku berada didekatnya.

"Ya, beruntunglah aku sedang tidak ada job hari ini Azumi-san, jadi kita langsung saja kepertemuannya."

"Em wakarimashita." Ucap Azumi-san masuk kedalam gedung diikuti olehku yang mengekor dibelakangnya menuju ruang yang digunakan untuk pertemuan.

Disana aku melihat produser dan beberapa jajaran staff lainnya yang sudah duduk manis disana, aku mengambil tempat duduk didepan mereka dan kami mulai mendiskusikan desai karakter seperti apa yang mereka inginkan, mulai dari karakter hero sampai heroinya juga karakter sampingannya, aku bahkan sampai menghabiskan beberapa lembar kertas untuk menggambar contoh yang diinginkan dan mencatat beberapa poin di buku catatanku, dan diskusi panjang ini berlanjut sampai malam hari, kami memutuskan untuk menyudahi diskusinya begitu menemukan gambar karakter mana yang cocok untuk dibuat bergerak dalam anime. Aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan terkejut begitu mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri disamping pintu masuk.

"Pa-paman Chi." Ucapku menunjuk kearah pria yang dua tahun lebih tua dari papa, bersurai abu-abu dan berwajah datar seperti paman Tetsu, salah satu paman favoritku.

"Kalian sudah selesai diskusinya?." Tanyanya padaku.

"Hai, hisashiburi paman, aku merindukanmu loh." Jawabku kemudian memeluknya dan dia juga membalas pelukanku.

"Ya aku juga merindukanmu, bagaimana kabar papamu?." Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Baik, paman sendiri?."

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam diluar, aku yakin kau pasti belum makan." Usulnya melepas pelukannya padaku dan menatapku.

"Em tentu saja, ayo." Ucapku sambil memeluk lengan paman Chi, kami keluar dari gedung menuju restoran tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan Mayuzumi, oh ya aku sempat menelpon Ema senpai dan mengatakan kalau aku akan makan malam diluar. Paman Chi memesan meja untuk dua orang, baru setelah kami dapat tempat duduk paman mulai memesan makanan, ya termasuk aku juga.

"Oh ya Aichan, maaf ya sepertinya kami merepotkanmu lagi." Ucap paman begitu pesanan kami sudah datang.

"Iie daijoubu, aku sudah bilang pada paman kan kalau aku akan membantumu ketikah dibutuhkan, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah paman." Ucapku tersenyum kearah paman Chi.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya Ai." Ucap paman tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Hehehe paman juga." Ucapku tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Lebih baik kita makan sekarang saja nanti keburu dingin."

"Hai."

Kami mulai memakan makanan kami sambil sesekali ngobrol, aku bercerita tentang aku yang tinggal di mansion Miwa-san serta bertemu dengan semua anak-anaknya yang berjumlah 14 orang dan semuanya laki-laki dan ada satu anak perempuan yang sempat membuat paman Chi sweetdrop, aku juga bercerita tentang beberapa pengalamanku selama disana, tanpa kami sadari hari sudah semakin malam. Paman Chi mengantarku pulang sampai didepan mansion dan sempat melambaikan tangan padaku sebelum akhirnya dia pulang kerumahnya, sedangkan aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan memutuskan untuk tidur karena badanku cukup lelah.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Tidak usah banya bicara lagi saya akan menjawab Review yang sudah masuk…

**Rizuki Sakura Kuroko****: **Eh ini cerita romance ya?. #plak#

(Ai: Apaan sih Author-san, jelas-jelas genrenya Romance -.-)

Hehehe gomen-gomen saya hanya bercanda, kalau hal itu nanti bisa anda lihat sendiri di chapter-chapter berikutnya, soalnya saya tidak mau spoiler di sini, hihihihi ;)

**ashidaakane7****: **Awalnya mungkin akan di setting seperti itu, tapi untuk selanjutnya saya tidak tau, silahkan diikuti saja cerita ini :D

Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **Review Please…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Conflict 5: Patah hati?**


	5. Conflict 5: Patah hati?

"**Anaknya Akachin ya." **_Ucap paman berbadan besar yang sangat tinggi bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi dari paman-paman yang berada disekitarku, paman ini bersurai ungu._

"**Ka-kawaii." **_Ucap bibi bersurai pink yang menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar._

"**Benar dia lucu sekali-ssu, ne ne bolehkah aku memelukmu Aicchi?." **_Pinta paman bersurai kuning yang juga menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan paman itu langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat._

"**Kyaa kau lucu sekali-ssu, lebih baik kau jadi anakku saja-ssu." **_Ucapnya masih memelukku dengan sangat erat._

"**Pa-paman sesak."**

"**Woi Kise jangan memeluknya seperti itu, kau bisa membunuhnya." **_Omel paman bersurai hitam jabrik sambil menjitak kepala paman kuning._

"**Hidoi-ssu, aku tidak akan membunuhnya Kasamatsu senpai."**

"**Ryota jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu dari Aichan, aku pastikan namamu akan tertulis dalam batu nisan sekarang juga." **_Ancam papa sambil menyeringai yang sontak membuat paman kuning melepaskan pelukannya padaku, aku langsung berlari menuju paman bersurai baby blue yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya, sedangkan dia yang melihatku seperti itu hanya tersenyum lalu berjongkok didepanku dan mengelus suraiku._

"**Daijoubu aku tidak akan membiarkan paman kuning itu memelukmu seperti tadi, dia pasti membuatmu takutkan?." **_Tanya paman itu yang sempat mendapat ucapan protes dari paman kuning dan sebuah anggukan kepala dariku. Paman itu menggendongku dan memperkenalkan paman-paman yang berada disekelilingku._

"**Biar aku memperkenalkan mereka, dimulai dariku, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, kau bisa memanggilku apa saja." **_Ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

"**Lalu paman yang bersurai kuning tadi, namanya Kise Ryota, disebelahnya adalah Kasamatsu Yukio, lalu yang bersurai biru itu Aomine Daiki dan wanita yang bersurai pink itu Momoi Satsuki, yang bersurai hijau itu Midorima Shintarou, disebelahnya Takao Kazunari, lalu yang bersurai ungu itu Murasakibara Atsusi dan disebelahnya Himuro Tatsuya, lalu paman bersurai merah kehitaman itu Kagami Taiga." **_Ucap paman Tetsu memperkenalkan teman-temannya padaku dan aku cukup terpesona dengan pemuda yang berada disamping paman Atsu. Tatsuya mendekat kearahku kemudian mengelus rambutku._

"**Yoroshiku ne Aichan." **_Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearahku yang aku balas dengan anggukan kepala dan wajah bersemu merah._

_Ne Tatsuya, aku harap aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu, dan saat itu terjadi aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu._

* * *

**BROTHER CONFLICT © ****Bukan Milik Saya**

**CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AMAZING GRACE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Brother Conflict dengan tambahan dari saya.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Conflict 5: Patah hati?**

* * *

'_Tik…tik…tik' _Oke sudah lebih dari dua jam aku berkutat dengan manga yang sedang aku kerjakan, dan aku masih belum mendapat adegan yang bagus. Saat ini aku kebingungan dengan adegan dimana sang heroin sedang memakai baju maid dan berhadapan dengan sang hero.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan ketikah melihat seorang wanita berpakaian maid?, jika prediksiku, mungkin sang hero akan menggodanya dan memujinya bahwa dia cantik, lalu sang rival Fuu datang dan mengejeknya yang membuatnya jengkel setelah itu sang hero akan memarahi Fuu karena sudah menjelek-jelekkan sang heroin, sepertinya itu bagus, tapi baju maid seperti apa ya yang cocok untuk heroin?, sebentar sepertinya aku punya satu dialmari.' Pikirku mendekat kearah almari yang tak jauh dari tempatku dan mengambil baju maid yang sempat aku beli, bukan karena aku ingin menjadi maid, kebetulan waktu itu aku membuat adegan dimana ada seorang maid yang imut melebihi majikannya sedang bertugas, karena itu aku membeli satu set pakaian maid untuk dijadikan refrensi. Aku memperhatikan baik-baik baju itu mempertimbangkan apakah cocok untuk dipakai sang heroin atau tidak.

"Sepertinya terlalu imut, mungkin kalau pita bagian belakang dihilangkan lalu roknya sedikit dipanjangkan dan rambutnya diikat, Yutsuko pasti tampak lebih dewasa." Gumanku mengembalikan pakaian tadi ketempat asalnya dan kembali mengerjakan mangaku, sampai akhirnya aku kembali menemukan jalan buntu.

"Hah sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berpikir, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan dulu saja." Gumanku mulai beranjak dari kursiku, tapi sebelum aku keluar kamar, sebuah suara melewati gendang telingaku, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sumber suara yaitu ponselku, segera aku menyambar ponselku setelah membaca namanya sebentar lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Ya Azumi-san?."

"_Ah Aichan aku sekarang ada didepan mansion, bisakah kau menemuiku?."_

"Tentu sebentar ya." Ucapku menutup telepon itu lalu bergegas pergi menemui Azumi-san yang sudah menungguku dibawah. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Azumi-san dengan pakaian rapi (karena dia sedang bekerja) sedang menyender ke pintu mobilnya.

"Azumi-san." Sapaku padanya yang langsung mendapat perhatian darinya.

"Ah Aichan." Jawabnya tersenyum padaku.

"Jadi ada apa?."

"Begini kantouku sudah menyelesaikan _story board_ chapter satu dan karena kau yang mengerjakan karakter utamanya jadi aku ingin menyerahkan _story board_nya padamu." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan map coklat padaku.

"Baiklah, berapa adegan yang harus kukerjakan."

"Untuk chapter satu ini mungkin sekitar 50 adegan."

"Hee majide?."

"Hai."

"Hah sepertinya aku harus bekerja keras."

"Hehehe oh ya ada oleh-oleh dari ketua, katanya kau disuruh memakannya." Ucap Azumi-san menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat dengan gambar cupcake disana.

"Cupcake?."

"Emm beliau bilang kalau ini kesukaan Aichan."

"Souka tolong ucapkan tanda terima kasihku untuk paman Chi ya."

"Hai, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, jaa ne Aichan."

"Jaa Azumi-san." Dan dengan begitu Azumi-san pergi meninggalkan Sunrise Recident, sedangkan aku kembali masuk kedalam, tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu melihat Tsubaki-san keluar dari mansion dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, disusul dengan Azusa-san yang mengejarnya. Penasaran akupun mengikuti mereka berdua, terlihat mereka sedang bertengkar akan sesuatu dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka bertengkar, karena biasanya mereka sangat akur mungkin malah terlalu akur. Aku memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka, bukan dalam artian ingin ikut campur sih, hanya penasaran saja.

(Author: Itu sama saja Aichan.)

(Ai: Author-san diam *lempar gunting merah ke Author*)

"Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san." Sapaku sambil tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Eh oh Aichan." Jawab Azusa-san melihat kearahku begitu juga dengan Tsubaki-san, hanya saja dia menjawab dengan senyuman paksa dibibirnya.

"Doushita Tsubaki-san, apa kau sakit?." Tanyaku mendekat kearah Tsubaki-san dan menyentuh keningnya dengan tanganku, tapi dia langsung menarik tanganku menjauh dan menggenggamnya.

"Daijoubu Aichan, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang kembali dipaksakan.

"Apa ada masalah?."

"Iie bukan masalah yang serius kok."

"Aku rasa ini masalah yang serius karena kau bersikap aneh Tsubaki-san." Ucapku kemudian membuka kotak pemberian paman Chi dan mengambil salah satu cupcake rasa coklat lalu memberikannya pada Tsubaki-san.

"Douzo, aku harap ini bisa membuatmu sedikit baikan." Ucapku masih menyerahkan cup cake itu didepan Tsubaki-san. Sejenak Tsubaki-san hanya memandang cupcake itu sebelum akhirnya menerimanya dengan senyuman yang kembali dia paksakan.

"Arigato Aichan."

"Ya sama-sama."

"Ngomong-ngomong Aichan sedang apa disini?." Tanya Azusa-san padaku.

"Oh Azumi-san menyerahkan story board padaku, soalnya aku kebagian menjadi desain karakter dan juga menggambar pemeran utama."

"Souka, jadi anime apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?." Tanya Tsubaki-san.

"Kalian lihat saja sendiri?." Jawabku menyerahkan amplop coklat itu pada Azusa-san, dia membuka amplop itu dan membaca judul yang terterah di _story board_nya, seketikah mereka berdua melebarkan kedua matanya.

"I-inikan anime yang juga kami ikuti audisinya." Ucap Azusa-san sedikit berteriak.

"Eh masakah anime yang kalian maksud kemarin adalah yang ini?."

"Hai begitulah, sugoine aku tak menyangkah kalau kau menjadi desain karakternya."

"Itu artinya aku akan bekerja sama dengan kalian berdua lagi ya, kalau begitu yoroshikune Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san."

"Iie mungkin kau hanya akan bekerja sama dengan Azusa saja." Ucap Tsubaki-san dengan nada sendu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Apa maksudnya Tsubaki-san, masakah?."

"Ya aku gagal dalam audisi, dan Azusa terpilih menjadi seiyuu dari karakter utama." Jawabnya yang lagi-lagi dengan senyum terpaksa.

'Pantas jadi ini yang membuat Tsubaki-san terlihat aneh karena sejak tadi dia diam saja.' Batiku menatap khawatir pada Tsubaki-san.

"Tsubaki-san."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, terima kasih atas cupcakenya Aichan." Ucap Tsubaki-san mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan aku dan Azusa-san. Awalnya Azusa-san ingin mengejarnya, tapi buru-buru aku cegah dengan menarik lengannya seraya berucap.

"Biarkan saja, Tsubaki-san butuh menenangkan diri dulu, aku yakin kalau dia pasti kecewa, jadi biarkan saja dulu Azusa-san." Azusa-san sempat terdiam tapi dia akhirnya hanya menganggukan kepala dan kami berdua kembali masuk kedalam mansion karena cuaca semakin dingin mengingat ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin dan aku tidak memakai jaket.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

Beberapa hari ini aku mulai disibukan dengan pekerjaan, entah itu masalah osis, key animation, manga, latihan Subaru-san, hah semuanya membuat badanku sangat lelah karena terlalu dipaksakan. Oh ya tentang masalah Azusa-san dan Tsubaki-san sudah terselesaikan dua hari yang lalu, sepertinya mereka menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik dan sebagai seorang pro Tsubaki-san mau menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak terpilih sebagai seiyuu pemeran utama dan menyerahkannya pada Azusa-san, lalu ada lagi kejadian yang tidak mengenakan dan membuatku sendiri sedikit bingung tentang hubungan Ema senpai dan Tsubaki-san.

_*flashback*_

Malam ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan mangaku jadi aku putuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Serafina yang berada dipundak ku. Saat aku akan keluar mansion aku melihat Tsubaki-san sedang berbicara dengan Azusa-san dan juga ada Ema senpai disana. Dari yang aku dengar Tsubaki-san meminta Azusa-san menerima peran itu dan sudah merelahkan dirinya tidak lolos dalam audisi, sepertinya dia juga menyuruh menelpon managernya karena terlihat Azusa-san pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, lalu Tsubaki-san mengajak Ema senpai pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Ne bagaimana kalau kita mengikutinya miaw." Usul Serafina sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan, tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang Serafina."

"Oh ayolah, tidakkah kau penasaran miaw?." Jawab Serafina turun dari pundakku dan melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya keluar mansion.

"Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang mengikuti mereka miaw." Ucap Serafina mulai mengikuti mereka.

"Co-cotto Serafina tunggu." Akupun akhirnya mengikutinya tapi aku kehilangan jejak sewaktu berada di pinggir sungai.

"Mou Serafina ada dimana?." Gumanku sambil melihat sekeliling, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah jadi sedikit frustasi." Ucap suara yang aku kenali adalah suara Tsubaki-san, reflek aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon tak jauh dari Tsubaki-san dan Ema senpai.

"Yang pertama kali menjadi seiyuu adalah aku, aku sering menyemangati Azusa, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu malah dia yang menyemangatiku, sejak dulu memang selalu begitu, Azusa selalu lebih unggul dariku, meski kami lahir dari telur yang sama." Lanjutnya sambil memandang kearah langit, lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Lagipula Azusa aktingnya lebih baik, aku sudah tau itu, mangkanya penilaianku kali ini memang benar, aku sudah tau itu jadi aku sedikit frustasi." Ucap Tsubaki-san dengan nada yang sendu.

"Tsubaki-san." Ucap Ema senpai menatap Tsubaki-san dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Omong-omong ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?." Tanya Tsubaki-san menghadap ke Ema senpai.

"Barusan kau bilang menyukai suaranya Azusa, kalau aku bagaimana?." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu aku juga menyukai suaranya Tsubaki-san, aku tak tau banyak soal akting tapi, daripada memikirkan siapa yang terbaik, aku lebih ingin Tsubaki-san tetap menjadi Tsubaki-san, pastinya ada peran yang hanya bisa dilakukan Tsubaki-san, karena itu, ah maaf perkataan egois." Belum sempat Ema senpai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Tsubaki-san menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Ema senpai terlihat sangat terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu secara tiba-tiba, begitu juga denganku yang hanya bisa menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku melihat adegan tersebut. Tsubaki-san melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kembali menatap Ema senpai.

"Maaf, tapi kau tahu untuk menghibur laki-laki yang sedang bersedih yang diperlukan hanyalah ciuman dari gadis yang manis." Ucapnya dan sekali lagi mencium Ema senpai, bahkan sepertinya Ema senpai tidak keberatan dicium oleh Tsubaki-san, aku yang melihatnya hanya diam saja dan memandang mereka dengan wajah datar yang merupakan sifat asliku.

"Serafina ayo kita pulang." Ucapku bersiap akan meninggalkan mereka, sedangkan Serafina yang sejak tadi berada diatas pohon yang sama dengan pohon tempatku bersembunyi sedikit terkejut mendapatiku berhasil menemukannya.

"Kau menemukanku miaw, tapi apa kau tidak ingin menghentikan mereka miaw?." Tanya Serafina yang sekarang sedang melompat keatas pundakku.

"Lebih baik jangan diganggu, biarkan saja." Jawabku sambil menyeringai.

"Sepertinya menarik." Lanjutku masih menyeringai, Serafina sempat bergidik melihatku menyeringai seperti itu.

"Kau sangat menakutkan ketikah sifat Akashimu keluar miaw." Komentar Serafina, aku hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju Sunrise Recident.

_*end flashback*_

'Jadi bisa aku simpulkan bahwa Tsubaki-san menyukai Ema senpai, tapi aku tidak menyangkah dia bisa seagresif itu, iie sejak awal dia memang agresif, tipe-tipe S mungkin.' Batinku sambil melihat kearah daftar sifat saingan sang hero yang bernama Tsun, ya karakternya sifatnya aku ambil dari Tsubaki-san, dan memang diceritanya dia sangat agresif pada sang heroin. Aku menghela nafas, menutup kembali buku catatanku dan menatap kearah langit-langit kamar.

'Sekarang hari minggu bahkan belum menjelang siang, daripada aku stress disini lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja.' Pikirku mulai beranjak dari tempat dudukku menuju almari dan mengambi jaket berwarna putih disana serta rok berwarna hitam dan stoking berwarna hitam.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan Serafina." Ajakku pada Serafina yang tidak dijawab olehnya karena dia langsung naik kepundakku.

"Mau jalan-jalan sendirian miaw?, tidakkah sebaiknya mengajak teman miaw?." Tanya Serafina saat aku selesai mengunci kamarku.

"Hmm sepertinya memang lebih bagus kalau mengajak teman, baiklah aku akan lihat diruang tamu, siapa tau aku bisa mengajak seseorang disana." Ucapku yang langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Ema senpai, Yusuke senpai, Tsubaki-san dan juga Azusa-san ditambah July sedang ngobrol.

"Are Aichan." Panggil Ema senpai yang menyadari keberadaanku, aku segera mendekatinya sambil tersenyum pokerface.

"Konichiwa."

"Eh Aichan mau pergi?." Tanya Yusuke senpai padaku.

"Hai aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, apa kalian mau ikut?." Tawarku pada mereka.

"Boleh, aku ikut ya." Jawab Ema senpai dengan semangat.

"Ah aku juga ikut, kebetulan hari ini aku libur." Jawab Tsubaki-san sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh juga, aku juga ikut." Jawab Azusa-san yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"A-aku juga ikut." Jawab Yusuke senpai sedikit terbata-bata.

"Heee aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan jalan-jalan Yusuke." Goda Tsubaki-san yang sukses mendapat protes darinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tunggu kalian diluar ya." Ucapku meninggalkan mereka berempat yang langsung pergi kekamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

Tak sampai 15 menit mereka sudah datang menghampiriku, Ema senpai mengenakan jaket berwarna merah sama seperti jaket milik Yusuke senpai, sedangkan Tsubaki-san mengenakan jaket berwarna coklat dan Azusa-san mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam. Kami akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sunrise Recident menuju pusat pertokohan, disana jalanan penuh dengan hiasan natal karena ya sebentar lagi natal lebih tepatnya sih dua hari lagi. Aku melihat beberapa toko dan sekali-kali melihat aksesoris yang dipajang disana, siapa tau bisa dijadikan refrensi, kami juga berbelanja pakaian dan beberapa hiasan pohon natal, sampai akhirnya mataku menangkap sosok bersurai orange terang yang aku yakini adalah Natsume-san baru saja keluar dari salah satu cafe, aku memutuskan untuk mendekat kearahnya sekedar untuk menyapanya.

"Natsume-san." Sapaku ketikah aku sampai didekatnya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Eh Aichan dan kalian sedang apa disini?." Tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Ale Natsume, kami hanya sedang jalan-jalan, kau sendiri?." Tanya Tsubaki-san.

"Ya aku juga sedang jalan-jalan mumpung hari ini libur." Jawabnya.

"Ah bagaimana kalau Natsume-san ikut saja jalan-jalan bersama kami, daripada jalan sendirian lebih baik jalan bersama-sama kan?." Usulku.

"Boleh juga, lebih baik kau ikut kami saja Natsume." Ucap Azusa-san sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, aku ikut." Jawabnya dan kami mulai melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku banyak mengobrol bersama Nantsume-san, dia juga bercerita tentang bosnya yaitu salah satu teman papa yang merupakan pamanku Mibuci Reo, dia bilang kalau paman Reo sempat mengomelinya akibat kurang istirahat dan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, sedangkan aku hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita Natsume-san karena ya paman Reo itu paling cerewet kalau sudah mengkhawatirkan orang lain, dia itu bisa bersikap sangat keibuan bahkan pada papa sekalipun. Pernah aku sempat mengira dia itu perempuan loh, habisnya dia sangat cantik dan terlalu lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki, aku sempat bertanya pada papa dan paman Chi, mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan polosku itu hanya bisa berusaha menahan tawa dan papa akhirnya menjelaskan kalau paman Reo itu laki-laki tulen, walau aku masih belum yakin dia itu beneran laki-laki tulen atau tidak. Aku yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Natsume-san tidak menyadari ada seseorang didepanku yang akhirnya akupun menabraknya sampai jatuh terduduk ditanah.

"Ittai." Ringisku.

"Daijoubu?." Ucap seseorang yang kutabrak sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tu-tungu sebentar sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini, suara yang sangat aku rindukan, sontak aku langsung mendongkakkan wajahku menghadap kearahnya dan terkejut mengetahui siapa orang yang tadi aku tabrak.

"Tatsuya-san." Ucapku kaget melihat pria bersurai hitam yang hampir mirip seperti Azusa-san karena poninya menutupi mata kirinya, hanya saja dia tidak mengenakan kaca mata, ya dia adalah Himuro Tatsuya teman dari paman Atsu dan orang yang selama ini aku sukai. Dia juga sepertinya kaget melihatku.

"Aichan, kau Aichan kan?." Tanyanya membantuku berdiri dari posisi jatuhku.

"Hai ini aku Tatsuya-san, hisashiburi." Ucapku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Hisashiburi Aichan." Ucap Tatsuya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Aichan kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Azusa-san dengan pandangan khawatir begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Daijoubu desu, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, dan mereka sempat kaget melihat Tatsuya yang berada disebelahku.

"Ah apa mereka teman-temanmu?." Tanya Tatsuya mengerling kearah mereka berlima.

"Ya biar aku perkenalkan, yang bersurai orange itu Asahina Natsume, lalu yang bersurai merah Asahina Yusuke, disebelahnya Asahina Ema, lalu yang bersurai putih itu Asahina Tsubaki, dan yang mirip denganmu itu Asahina Azusa." Jawabku memperkenalkan mereka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Himuro Tatsuya, yoroshiku." Ucap Tatsuya memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum kearah mereka, sejenak mereka diam memperhatikan Tatsuya lalu Azusa-san dan ke Tatsuya lagi begitu seterusnya selama beberapa detik seperti sedang membandingkan mereka. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau Azusa-san mirip dengan Tatsuya, apalagi kalau kacamatanya dilepas." Ucapku mendekat kearah Azusa-san dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Be-benar-benar mirip ya." Komentar Yusuke senpai sedikit sweetdrop.

"Ya kecuali dibagian mata." Komentar Natsume-san.

"Mereka seperti saudara kembar ya." Komentar Ema senpai yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Tsubaki-san.

"Tidak boleh, Azusa itu saudara kembarku, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun." Ucapnya sambil memeluk leher Azusa-san dan merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau direbut mainannya, tentu saja hal itu membuat kami semua sweetdrop. Aku menyerahkan kembali kacamata milik Azusa-san dan mendekat kearah Tatsuya.

"Oh ya sedang apa Tatsuya-san disini?, bukannya seharusnya kau masih di Amerika ya?."

"Ah aku sedang ada urusan disini, kalau Aichan sendiri?, bukanya kau seharusnya di Kyoto?, tidak biasanya Aichan tidak ditemani Akashi-kun?."

"Mulai sekarang aku tinggal di Tokyo, sedangkan papa dia masih ada di Kyoto dan aku yakin sekarang dia sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya." Jawabku sambil meletakan jari telunjukku dipipi dan memiringkan sedikit kepalaku.

"Hehehe dia pasti sangat sibuk." Ucap Tatsuya sambil mengelus rambutku, wajahku sempat merona akibat perlakuan Tatsuya, tapi cepat-cepat aku menghilangkan rona diwajahku dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sambil ngobrol, ada banyak hal yang aku ingin ceritakan padamu." Usulku sambil memeluk lengan kanan Tatsuya.

"Boleh saja, kabetulan aku lapar dan aku juga ingin sekali mendengar ceritamu." Jawab Tatsuya tersenyum kearahku. Kami bertujuh akhirnya mampir ke Maji Burger dan memesan beberapa makanan, setelah itu kami segera mencari tempat duduk yang cukup untuk tujuh orang. Aku banyak bercerita pada Tatsuya tentang beberapa pengalamanku, mulai dari yang menyebalkan sampai yang menyenangkan, sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar ceritaku, sesekali dia juga menanggapinya, ah pokoknya aku begitu bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Andai waktu bisa berhenti berputar pada saat ini, aku ingin seperti ini saja, duduk disebelahnya, mengobrol dan membagi pengalaman, ah aku benar-benar menyukainya, iie aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

*Normal Pov*

Sementara Ai dan Himuro sedang mengobrol, mereka berlima ditambah dengan July dan Serafina hanya bisa melihat mereka mengobrol tanpa ingin mengintruksinya. Azusa yang menyadari ekspresi tidak biasa Ai sedikit terkejut, karena tidak biasanya dia bisa menjadi periang seperti ini.

"Aichan terlihat sangat bahagia ya." Komentar Ema sambil tersenyum.

"Ya mungkin karena orang itu adalah orang yang disukainya." Jawab Nantsume sambil menyesap kopi miliknya, sontak jawaban Nantsume membuat mereka semua kaget.

"Be-benarkah dia orang yang disukai oleh Aichan?." Tanya Yusuke dengan wajah masih terkejut.

"Ya dia pernah bercerita kalau dia menyukai seseorang yang sekarang tinggal di Amerika yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya, dia juga menunjukan fotonya padaku dan foto itu mirip dengannya." Jawab Natsume.

"Souka, tapi entah kenapa aku senang melihat Aichan bisa tertawa seperti itu, jarang-jarang loh bisa melihat ekspresi itu dari Aichan." Komentar Tsubaki, sedangkan Azusa hanya diam saja melihat kearah mereka berdua, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka saat melihat mereka berdua bercanda bersama.

'Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Aichan tertawa seperti itu padanya.' Batin Azusa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Setelah semua makanan habis, mereka mulai meninggalkan Maji Burger, tiba-tiba saja Ai memegang lengan Himuro sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ta-Tatsuya-san ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Ai sedikit gugup.

"Tentu tapi sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu mumpung kau ada disini." Ucapnya sambil merogoh tas hitam miliknya dan reflex Ai melepas pegangannya pada lengan Himuro dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Himuro segera memberikannya pada Ai yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan, tertulis disana nama Himuro Tatsuya dengan Kawaguchi Ayumi. Ai sempat diam beberapa saat mencoba mencerna benda yang diberikan Himuro padanya sebelum akhirnya menerima undangan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku akan menikah bulan depan, alasan kenapa aku sekarang berada di Jepang karena ingin menyebarkan undangannya." Ucap Himuro sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Ai hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Himuro sedangkan keenam kepala bersurai warna-warni dibelakangnya sempat kaget mendengar kabar dari Himuro dan sekarang mereka khawatir pada Ai karena dia hanya diam saja, mereka pikir Ai pasti syok dengan perkataan Himuro. Himuro yang menyadari Ai diam saja mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Ai.

"Aichan kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Himuro sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa?." Tanya Ai masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Eh?."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahunya padaku, mou Tatsuya-san jahat, seharusnya kau memberi tahuku lebih dulu supaya aku bisa membantumu." Lanjutnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat mereka semua lega karena sepertinya Ai tidak terlalu memikirkan soal pernikahan Himuro kecuali Serafina yang memandang sendu kearah Ai karena dia tahu, Ai sedang memasang poker face miliknya, dan dia tau sebenarnya Ai sangat syok saat ini.

"Eh aku tidak tau kalau kau tertarik dengan hal ini, maaf-maaf baru bisa memberi tahumu sekarang." Ucap Himuro sambil mengelus surai milik Ai.

"Huh, baiklah aku pastikan papa dan aku akan datang Tatsuya-san, iie paman Tatsuya." Ucap Ai tersenyum poker face.

"Selamat ya atas pernikahannya, aku harap paman Tatsuya bahagia dengan pasanganmu." Lanjut Ai sambil menggenggam tangan Himuro, sedangkan Himuro hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ai.

"Aku pegang janjimu, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, masih banyak undangan yang harus aku sebar, lain kali aku ajak Ayumi bertemu denganmu, dia pasti akan sangat senang."

"Em tentu saja."

"Jaa Aichan, kalian juga." Ucap Himuro mulai meninggalkan mereka semua dan sempat melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Setelah Himuro tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mereka, Ai segera memasukan undangan itu dalam tas dan menghadap kearah mereka yang masih memandang Ai khawatir.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?." Tanya Ai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Daijoubukah Aichan?." Tanya Ema.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok senpai, lihat aku sehat-sehat saja."

"Bukan itu maksud Emachan, yang dia maksud adalah tentang Himuro-san, bukankah kau menyukainya?." Tanya Tsubaki.

"Iie daijoubu-daijoubu, justru aku bahagia karena dia akhirnya menikah, aku hanya sedih memikirkan papa yang belum juga memutuskan untuk menikah padahal teman-temannya sudah banyak yang menikah." Ucap Ai sambil menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, sebentar lagi kan makan malam, lagipula aku masih ada kerjaan nih." Usul Ai sambil menatap jam yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya, mereka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan pulang sambil mengobrol banyak hal, sayangnya mereka harus berpisah dengan Natsume karena dia pulang ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di Sunrise Recidence, Ai berpamitan agar tidak diganggu dengan alasan mau mengerjakan key animation. Dikamar, Ai langsung mengunci pintu luar dan dalam lalu terduduk dilantai sambil memeluk lututnya menangis dalam diam.

*Ai Pov*

Aku memeluk lututku dan menangis dalam diam, aku masih tidak percaya kalau Tetsuya akan menikah, padahal aku tadi berencana menyatakan cinta padanya, apa ini jawaban dari kami-sama agar aku melupakan Tatsuya, ah sial dadaku benar-benar sakit saat ini, bahkan air mata yang sejak tadi aku tahan kini mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa bisa dihentikan, aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Serafina yang mengerti akan kesedihanku, mulai menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya dikakiku mencoba menenangkanku tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil, malah aku semakin keras menangis. Aku mulai beranjak dari posisi dudukku menuju ranjangku dan melanjutkan acara menangisku sampai akhirnya aku tertidur.

* * *

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

* * *

Aku terbangun dimalam hari dan melirik jam digitalku yang menujukan pukul 11 malam, ah sudah berapa jam aku tertidur, rasanya sudah cukup lama aku menangis bahkan sepertinya dalam tidurku juga aku sempat menangis. Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama berwarna merah, lalu melihat kearah jendela.

'Rasanya aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar.' Pikirku mengambil sweterku dan pergi keluar mansion menuju ke pohon besar yang terletak didepan mansion dan sedang tidak berbunga karena ya ini sudah musim dingin. Aku duduk dibawah pohon itu lalu mengadakan wajahku keatas, niatnya sih ingin melihat bintang-bintang tapi urung kulakukan karena melihat awan hampir menutupi seluruh Tokyo dan entah kenapa cuaca hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya, tapi aku tidak peduli bahkan aku seperti sudah mati rasa dengan udara sedingin ini. Tiba-tiba saja benda putih turun perlahan-lahan dari awan, menciptakan sensasi dingin ketikah menyentuh wajahku, semakin lama-semakin banyak jumlahnya dan hampir tak terhitung, ah aku jadi ingat waku itu papa pertama kali menemukanku tergeletak ditengah-tengah dinginnya salju, aku yang hampir mati terkena hipotermia masih dapat diselamatkan oleh papa dan sejak saat itu beliau merawatku, mengangkatku menjadi anaknya dan mengajariku banyak hal, menjadi keluarga Akashi seutuhnya, dan beliau selalu berkata padaku.

"_Sebagai seorang keluarga Akashi kau tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahanmu didepan orang lain."_

Ya begitulah, sampai sekarang aku masih memegang prinsip itu. Tapi untuk saat ini aku benar-benar lemah, hatiku sudah hancur berkeping-keping bahkan aku tak lagi memakai poker face andalanku, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah sendu dan menyedihkan terpancar dari wajahku. Ah tidak aku jadi mengingat kejadian tadi dan itu membuatku kembali mengeluarkan air mataku yang seolah tidak ada habisnya, baru kali ini setelah sekian lama aku tidak pernah menangis, terakhir kali aku menangis saat kakek memarahi papa dan saat okaasan membuangku, sekarang lihatlah aku, aku benar-benar seperti orang aneh.

"Khh, Tatsuya baka." Gumanku disela-sela tangisku, aku menundukan kepalaku berharap agar salju yang turun dapat mendinginkan kepalaku dan setidaknya membuatku lupa akan kejadian tadi, sampai akhirnya aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatiku dan berjongkok didepaku.

"Aichan, sedang apa kau disini?." Tanya seseorang itu dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang kedua bahuku, aku melihat kearahnya sekilas dan sedikit terkejut mendapati salah satu keluarga Asahina disana.

"A…zu…sa-san." Gumanku sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menguasaiku.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author: *membaca kembali cerita* Hahaha kayaknya dicerita ini terlalu banyak drama ya, dan poor Aichan karena ditinggal menikah oleh Tachan.

Ai: *lempar pisau ke Author* AUTHOR.

Author: *menghindar* Hahaha…rasa-rasanya saya membuat character Aichan jadi penyuka om-om ya, soalnya kan Aichan disini masih umur 15th.

Azusa: Hoo jadi kau menyebutku om-om ya.

Author: Hee padahal aku tidak mengatakan loh Aichan menyukai anda.

Azusa: Hah mati aja sana.

Tsubaki: *specless* A-Azusa kau kerasukan apa.

Azusa: Kebanyakan bacot lu Tsubaki.

Masaomi: Azusa bahasanya.

Natsume: Azusa kau mulai ooc (=.=)

Author: Sudahlah-sudahlah jangan bertengkar hanya karena merebutkan saya (Asahina: siapa juga yang ngerebutin lo) lebih baik kita jawab review, special chapter ini dan besok para Asahina Brother termasuk Emachan dan Julychan yang akan menjawab Review.

Ema: E-eehh aku juga Author-san.

Author: Tentu saja Emachan, jadi silahkan tanyakan sesuatu pada mereka, ocnya juga boleh kok, saa mari kita langsung jawab Review dimulai dari Masaomi-san.

Masaomi: hai, ini dari **ashidaakane7**.

Siapa yang patah hati sudah terjawab oleh Author tadi. Mungkin ini kesempatan bagi keluarga kami untuk mendapatkan hati dari Aichan. Benarkan Aichan?.

Ai: Iya aja deh biar cepat.

Ukyo: Selanjutnya dari **Lavender White**.

Romancenya kapan muncul?, silahkan tanyakan pada Author yang bergoyang.

Hikaru: Ukyo nii mulai ikut-ikutan ooc (-.-|||).

Subaru: Ya aku sependapat (-.-|||).

Ukyo: Hahaha maaf-maaf, baiklah saya baru mendapat kertas naskahnya dari Author-san dan dia menjawab kalau itu ditunggu saja karena akan ada prosesnya nanti, walau saya tidak mengerti apa maksud dari proses disini.

Ema: Ah Author-san menyuruhku untuk menutupnya, haruskah ditutup sekarang?.

Kaname: Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan kalau kau yang menutupnya imoutochan \\(^o^)/.

Ema: *blushing* eh oh ba-baiklah, kalau begitu terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **Review Please…!.**

* * *

**See You Next ****Conflict 6: Natal dan Tahun Baru?**


	6. Conflict 6: Sakit dan Natal?

"**Ne paman Tetsuya milip sepelti paman Chi ya, suka menghilang dan muncul secala tiba-tiba."**___Komentarku saat aku berlatih basket dengan teman-teman papa._

"**Itu karena mereka sama-sama punya misdirection Ai."**___Jawab papa sambil mengelus rambutku._

"**Missdi apa, apa itu papa?."**

"**Itu kemampuan dimana mereka yang memiliki misdirection mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan membuat mereka sulit dilacak."**___Jawab paman Chi yang sekarang berada disampingku begitu juga dengan paman Tetsuya yang berada disebelahnya._

"**Wah sugoine, belalti kalian bisa menjadi sepelti ninja dong, ne ne bisahkah Ai memiliki kemampuan itu?."**___Tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar pada mereka berdua, sedangkan mereka hanya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, lalu paman Tetsuya mengelus rambutku._

"**Kenapa Aichan ingin punya misdirection?."**___Tanya paman Tetsuya masih mengelus rambutku._

"**Habisnya okaasan pelnah bilang kalau lebih baik Ai hilang saja dali pandangan okaasan, jadi dia tidak pellu melihat Ai lagi."**___Jawabku sambil menundukan kepala, ah aku jadi mengingat kejadian dimana saat aku yang tidak sengaja menyenggol tas miliknya dan dia langsung memarahiku, mengatakan kalau aku itu hanya pengganggu dan lebih baik aku menghilang agar dia tidak perlu lagi melihatku, paman Tetsuya yang mendengar hal itu sempat terkejut, bahkan paman-paman yang lainnya juga ikut terkejut begitu juga dengan papa. Paman Tetsuya langsung memelukku lalu mengelus rambutku dengan sayang seraya berucap._

"**Kau tidak boleh punya pikiran seperti itu Aichan, mempunyai misdirection atau tidak, aku tidak ingin Aichan menghilang, karena kami semua menyayangimu, jadi jangan dengarkan ucapan okaasanmu dulu, sekarang kau punya kami kan." **_Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan paman Tetsuya dan membalas pelukannya serta menjawab _**"hai"**___padanya._

_Ya punya misdirection atau tidak, mereka akan tetap menyayangiku, karena itu aku akan sebisa mungkin untuk membantu mereka selama aku hidup, karena aku menyayangi mereka semua._

_**.**_

**BROTHER CONFLICT © ****Bukan Milik Saya**

**CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AMAZING GRACE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Brother Conflict dengan tambahan dari saya.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:T**

_._

**Conflict 6: Sakit dan Natal?**

_._

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat dan entah kenapa badanku juga sangat lemas, ketikah aku membuka mataku sepenuhnya, hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah surai hitam milik seseorang dan wajah seseorang yang tepat berada disebelahku.

'Tatsuya?.' Batinku, tapi aku langsung menggeleng cepat dan memperhatikan wajahnya sekali lagi.

'Hah ternyata Azusa-san, aku pikir Tatsuya, tapi sedang apa Azusa-san dikamarku?, tu-tunggu sebentar tadi malam kan aku berada di luar mansion lalu aku bertemu dengan Azusa-san dan sepertinya aku pingsan, setelah itu mungkin Azusa-san membawaku masuk kedalam, lalu kenapa dia tidur disini, sebentar-sebentar kayaknya ini bukan kamarku deh.' Pikirku sambil melihat sekeliling, ya ini bukan kamarku karena kamarku tidak ada poster Azusa-san dan Tsubaki-san, kan dikamarku tidak ada poster sama sekali, lalu tidak ada wangi manis dari parfum aroma terapi yang biasanya aku nyalakan. Tiba-tiba saja Azusa-san terbangun dan langsung melihat kearahku yang sudah bangun lebih dulu.

"Ohayo Aichan." Sapanya padaku.

"O-ohayo A-Azusa-san." Jawabku pelan, aku terkejut mendapati suaraku yang begitu serak dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya kau sakit." Ucap Azusa-san menempelkan keningnya pada keningku membuat wajahku sontak memerah karena hal itu.

"Badanmu panas sekali, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu." Pintahnya atau mungkin perintah dari Azusa-san padaku.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku akan kembali kekamarku." Ucapku mencoba untuk duduk tapi tiba-tiba saja badanku oleng dan kembali jauh kekasur, entah kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali seperti dipukul sesuatu.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, lebih baik kau istirahat saja disini." Ucap Azusa-san turun dari kasur dan memakai kacamatanya lalu menyelimutiku.

"Aku akan menelfon dokter untuk memeriksamu." Lanjutnya mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja samping tempat tidurnya tapi langsung aku cegah dengan menarik tangan kanannya.

"Ka-kalau Azusa-san ingin memanggil dokter, tolong telfon nomor ini saja." Ucapku, untung saja kemarin aku membawa ponselku yang sepertinya diletakan disampingku. Aku segera mencari nomor telfon salah satu pamanku yang kebetulan seorang dokter dan memberikannya pada Azusa-san.

"Dia dokter kepercayaan papa, dan bi-biasanya dia yang merawatku ketikah aku atau papa sakit." Lanjutku dan akhirnya Azusa-san menelfon dokter itu menyuruhnya untuk datang kemari.

"Dokter bilang kalau dia akan datang ½ jam lagi, kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dan nanti aku akan minta Ukyo nii membuatkanmu bubur." Ucap Azusa-san sambil mengelus rambutku dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Azusa-san." Panggilku sebelum dia keluar dari kamar yang membuatnya langsung menoleh padaku.

"A-arigato, untuk semuanya." Lanjutku dengan wajah bersemu merah, Azusa-san sempat terkejut dengan kata-kataku dan aku juga bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit merah, tapi dia langsung tersenyum kearahku.

"Ya sama-sama."

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

"40° celcius, dan kau juga terkena gejala typus-nanodayo." Ucap dokter bersurai hijau yang mengenakan kacamata, salah satu pamanku dan juga anggota dari Kiseki No Sedai bernama Midorima Shintarou sedang menatapku tajam yang aku balas dengan cengiran padanya.

"Hah kau harusnya menjaga kesehatanmu-nanodayo, jika papamu sampai tau kau sakit seperti ini dia pasti akan memarahimu." Komentar paman Shin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sama sekali.

"Oh ayolah paman bulan ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya, dan tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada papa ya please." Pintaku sembari mengeluarkan puppy eyes pada paman Shin yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan helaan nafas.

"Hah baiklah aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada papamu-nanodayo, tapi bukan berarti aku mau menolongmu, aku hanya kasihan saja melihatmu memelas seperti itu."

"Yey paman Shin baik deh, aku sayang paman Shin." Ucapku menarik lengan kanan paman Shin lalu memeluknya, aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku. Setelah memberitahu apa-apa saja yang tidak boleh aku lakukan pada Masaomi-san dan Azusa-san yang sejak tadi ada didalam kamar, paman Shin memberikan resep obatnya dan kembali mendekatiku lalu memberikan dua benda padaku, satunya berupa kotak dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah juga pita yang berwarna sama dengan kertas kadonya, yang satu lagi adalah sebuah boneka usagi berwarna putih dengan pita merah dilehernya.

"Ini apa paman?." Tanyaku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Boneka itu lucy itemmu untuk bulan ini-nanodayo, sedangkan kotak ini hadiah natal karena besok kan natal." Jawab paman Shin yang langsung membuatku sweetdrop dan juga senang, sweetdrop karena kebiasaannya membawa lucy item tidak berubah dan senang karena dia memberikanku kado natal.

"Arigato paman Shin, kapan-kapan aku akan membelikanmu kado juga."

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau pikirkan kesehatanmu-nanodayo." Jawab paman Shin sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku-nanodayo." Ucap paman Shin. Paman Shinpun pergi meninggalkan kamar Azusa-san di antar oleh Masaomi-san, dan jadilah hanya ada aku dan Azusa-san yang berada dikamar.

"A-ano Azusa-san tidak kerja?." Tanyaku pada Azusa-san yang saat ini sedang duduk disamping tempat tidurku sambil membaca naskah mungkin.

"Hari ini aku diberi libur Aichan."

"Souka, kenapa tidak jalan-jalan saja, keluar bersama teman misalnya, atau bersama Tsubaki-san?." Azusa-san menutup naskah yang berada ditangannya kemudian melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum.

"Iie, aku ingin menjaga Aichan disini." Ucapnya masih tersenyum manis, dan entah kenapa wajahku memerah hanya melihat senyuman itu, uh kenapa jantungku ikut berdetak dengan cepat.

"Se-sepertinya aku menyusahkanmu ya Azusa-san." Ucapku sembari menutup separuh wajahku dengan selimut supaya Azusa-san tidak melihat semburat merah diwajahku.

"Tidak kok Aichan, kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu, lagipula aku tidak keberatan kok." Jawabnya sambil mengelus surai coklatku.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Ha-hai." Jawabku dan mulai memejamkan mataku yang entah kenapa terasa berat, hah mungkin karena efek kecapean dan juga obat yang diberikan paman Shin sepertinya sudah bekerja hingga membuatku ngantuk, dan akhirnya akupun tertidur.

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

Saat aku membuka mataku kembali, kali ini aku melihat ada surai berwarna merah pendek berada didepan mataku, dan juga iris heterocomia yang sedang menatapku intens. Tu-tunggu sebentar, aku rasa keluarga Asahina tidak ada yang punya iris mata seperti itu deh, masakah?. Butuh beberapa menit aku menerjapkan mataku sampai aku sadar kalau yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah papaku Akashi Seijurou.

"Sudah bangun putri tidur." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar, reflex aku langsung mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan mundur kebelakang sambil menunjuk kearah sosok iblis berhati malaikat berkedok sebagai papaku yang berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Se-se-sedang apa papa disini?." Teriakku dan seketikah suaraku kembali serak karena teriakan mendadak tadi. Papa sendiri hanya menghela nafas lalu menurunkan tanganku yang masih menunjuknya dan memberiku air putih yang berada disamping meja kamar tidurku. Akupun segera meminum air putih itu hingga habis setengahnya, baru setelah itu papa memberi penjelasan padaku.

"Apakah salah kalau seorang ayah menjenguk anaknya yang sedang sakit?."

"De-demo bagaimana papa tau kalau aku sedang sakit?."

"Jangan kira hanya karena Shintarou tidak memberitauku kalau kau sakit, aku tdak mengetahuinya, koneksiku disini banyak jadi aku bisa tau kalau kau sekarang sedang sakit." Jawabnya yang langsung membuatku bergidik ngeri.

'Sasuga emperror eye milik papa benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik.' Batinku sweetdrop.

"Salah, bukan karena emperor eye, tapi salah satu keluarga Asahina yang memberitau papa."

"Eh?, si-siapa?."

"Kau tidak perlu tau, yang jelas sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, bagaimana bisa kau sampai sakit?, bahkan kena gejala typus?." Tanya papa dengan aura intimidasi yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aku hanya bisa menelan air liurku kemudian menjawab pertanyaan papa sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Ne papa apa kau sudah dengar kalau paman Tetsuya akan menikah?."

"Ya, aku baru diberi undangannya kemarin, tapi darimana kau tau kalau Himuro akan menikah?."

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan saat itu dia memberiku undangan, padahal aku berencana untuk menyatakan cinta padanya, ne papa aku benar-benar bodoh ya." Jawabku dan air mata kembali mengalir dikedua mataku. Papa yang melihatnya langsung memelukku dan membiarkanku menangis dipelukannya.

"Padahal…hiks…padahal aku sangat mengharapkannya, hiks, ne papa apa artinya aku sudah kalah, hiks."

"Iie, mungkin ini jawaban dari Kami-sama agar kau melupakannya Aichan, aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padamu kalau dia tidak mungkin menjadi milikmu, sudahlah lebih baik kau melupakan dia ya." Ucap papa melepas pelukannya dariku lalu menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan kembali memeluk papa, jika dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga aku tidak memeluk papa seperti ini, rasanya jadi kangen.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah lagi, papa akan menjagamu."

"Hai, demo bolehkah aku memeluk papa sampai aku tidak menangis lagi." Pintaku. Sepertinya papa sempat terkejut dengan permintaanku, tapi dia langsung tersenyum dan mengelus suraiku seraya berucap.

"Boleh, kau bisa memeluk papamu kapan saja Aichan."

*Normal Pov*

Sementara ayah dan anak itu masih berpelukkan, dibalik pintu terdapat seseorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang poninya menutupi mata kirinya menatap sendu kearah mereka berdua atau mungkin kearah Ai yang saat ini tertidur dipelukan ayahnya.

'Jadi itu yang membuatnya menangis selama dia pingsan?, sudah aku duga kalau dia masih memikirkan kejadian itu.' Batinya masih menatap kearah Ai.

"Dia benar-benar wanita yang tegar ya." Gumannya mulai meninggalkan kamar itu dan membiarkan Ai bersama ayahnya dulu. Tak terasa sebuah senyuman tulus lolos dari bibir pria itu.

"Apakah itu artinya aku masih punya kesempatan?." Lanjutnya sembari mengerling kearah jendela yang mana saat ini diluar sedang turun hujan salju.

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

"**Hasyuu…" **_Ah entah sudah beberapa kali aku bersin hari ini, dan juga entah kenapa mataku sejak tadi berkunang-kunang, apa aku kurang tidur ya?._

"**Doushita Aichan?, kau sakit?." **_Tanya papa yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap akan berangkat sekolah, beliau berjongkok didepanku dan menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya cukup terkejut mendapati suhu tubuhku yang naik._

"**Kau sakit Aichan, biar papa antar kekamar." **_Ucap papa mulai menggendongku masuk kembali kedalam kamar dan membaringkan tubuhku keatas kasur lalu menyelimutiku._

"**Istirahatlah, papa akan menemanimu."**

"**Eh papa tidak sekolah?."**

"**Iie hari ini papa akan ijin tidak masuk."**

"**De-demo."**

"**Daijoubu, oh ya papa akan membuatkanmu sup tofu kau mau?."**

"**Mau mau, tapi memangnya papa bisa masak ya?."**

"**Hmmm, kau meragukan papa."**

"**Habisnya waktu itu papa pelnah memasak tapi gagal."**

"**Pa-papa bisa masak kok, lihat saja akan papa buatkan sup tofu untukmu."**

"**Baiklah, buatkan yang enak ya pa."**

"**Tenang saja, aku akan buatkan yang paling enak."**

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

'Hah kenapa aku malah bermimpi itu.' Batinku saat aku kembali terbangun, aku melirik jam yang berada disamping tempat tidur dan ternyata ini sudah pagi. Aku mencoba untuk duduk, mengucek pelan mataku dan melihat sekeliling.

'Sudah pagi rupanya, berapa jam aku tidur dan sepertinya aku masih belum pindah dari kamar Azusa-san.'

"Kau sudah bangun Aichan." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, reflex aku melihat kesumber suara yang ternyata suara papa, dan dia juga membawa nampan ditangannya.

"Papa, kau masih disini?."

"Ya, papa akan disini sampai kau sembuh, apa sudah baikan?." Tanya papa meletakan nampan itu didepanku yang ternyata berisi semangkuk sup tofu.

"Emm sudah lumayan, apa papa yang membuat sup tofu ini?."

"Ya begitulah, cobalah."

"Papa tidak menghancurkan dapurnya kan."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu Aichan."

"Hehehe hanya bercanda kok papa, kalau begitu ittadakimashu." Ucapku mulai memakan sup tofu tersebut.

"Oishi desu, ini benar-benar enak papa."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, kalau begitu habiskan ya."

"Emmm." Aku kembali memakan sup tofu itu hingga habis dan setelah itu aku meminum obat lalu kembali berbaring kekasur. Oh ya kalau tidak salah aku masih punya hutang key animation kan, sebaiknya aku mengerjakannya sebelum dateline. Aku berdiri dari posisi tidurku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang sempat membuat papa heran.

"Kau mau kemana Aichan?."

"Aku ingin kekamarku, ada beberapa key animation yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Tidak boleh, kau harus istirahat."

"Ta-tapi."

"Kau mau menentang papamu ini Aichan."

"Oh ayolah papa, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi kok, sebelum dateline nih."

"Hah kau ini benar-benar ya, kembalilah tidur biar papa yang mengambilnya." Perintah papa padaku yang segera aku turuti. Aku kembali tidur dikasur bersama dengan Serafina yang tidur disampingku, tak lama kemudian papa kembali masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa beberapa map yang berisi key animation beserta storyboard ditangannya.

"Papa akan memberimu waktu 1 jam untuk menyelesaikannya setelah itu kau harus istirahat kembali."

"Co-cotto hanya satu jam?, tidak mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu segitu?."

"Masih mending papa memberikanmu waktu segitu untuk mengerjakannya, masakah kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya?." Tanya papa sembari menyeringai kearahku membuat beberapa perempatan langsung tercetak dikeningku.

"Baiklah akan aku tunjukan kalau aku bisa melakukannya." Jawabku mengambil storyboard dan mulai menggambar key animationnya dengan wajah serius. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan semua key animation dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, ukh tanganku sakit sekali." Gumanku sembari melihat kearah tangan kananku yang sedikit gemetaran lantaran terlalu fokus menggambar key animation.

"Hehehe kau terlalu serius dengan tugasmu Aichan." Komentar Azusa-san, sejak kapan Azusa-san disini?.

"Dia sudah ada disini sejak 30 menit yang lalu." Ucap papa seperti menjawab kebingunganku sembari mengambil pensil serta key animation yang ada dipangkuanku dan meletakannya dimeja sampingku.

"So-souka, sepertinya aku terlalu fokus sampai tidak sadar kalau Azusa-san disini."

"Hah kau ini, ulurkan tangan kananmu?." Perintah papa padaku.

"Eh untuk apa?."

"Sudah turuti saja." Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku yang masih sedikit bergetar dan ternyata papa hanya ingin memijatnya. Tapi papa memijatnya lumayan sakit.

"I-ittai."

"Tahan sedikit."

"Co-cotto papa."

"Sudah kubilang tahan sedikit."

"Ta-tapi itu sakit, akh."

"Ini salahmu juga karena terlalu memaksakan."

"Mou papa kan yang menyuruhku mengerjakannya dalam kurun waktu satu jam." Jawabku sembari menggembungkan pipiku yang langsung mendapat cubitan dari papa.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

"I-ittai, papa lepaskan."

"Hai, hai." Jawab papa melepas cubitannya pada pipiku dan kembali memijat tanganku, kali ini dengan lembut.

"Nanti Shintarou akan kesini."

"Eh paman Shin?, kenapa?."

"Tentu saja memeriksa keadaan Aichan." Jawab Azusa-san yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping tempat tidurku, ah aku lupa kalau masih ada Azusa-san disini.

"Souka, hah aku harap aku sudah dinyatakan sembuh."

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin."

"Hee papa tidak ingin anaknya cepat sembuh ya?."

"Tentu saja papa ingin, hanya saja kondisimu benar-benar masih lemah dan juga wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya, kau tau itu."

"Eh benarkah, aku rasa baik-baik saja."

"Hah itu karena kau tidak melihatnya sendiri." Jawab papa dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi beneran pah aku baik-baik saja, ya mungkin kepalaku agak pusing sih."

"Ya pokoknya biarkan Shintarou memeriksamu nanti."

"Hai hai."

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

Hari ini adalah malam yang paling ditunggu oleh hampir semua pasangan, malam yang sacral bagi beberapa kalangan, ya apa lagi kalau bukan malam natal. Malam dimana kita berkumpul bersama keluarga, teman atau kekasih. Aku memang berkumpul bersama papa sih tapi tetap saja.

'Membosankan, jadi ingin keluar, hah tapi paman Shin bilang aku harus istirahat, hmm lebih baik aku keluar sebentar saja, toh papa sedang tidur kan.' Dengan langkah perlahan, aku turun dari kasurku tapi sempat mengambil jaket untuk aku pakai dan selimut untuk papa yang saat ini tidur di sofa, baru setelah itu aku keluar secara diam-diam tentunya. Sampainya diluar, yang kulihat hanyalah benda putih dingin sejauh mata memandang, ya namanya juga musim dingin jadi tidak heran kalau hanya salju yang terlihat. Aku mengadahkan tangan membuat butiran-butiran salju itu mendarat ditanganku menciptakan sensasi dingin ditelapak tanganku karena aku memang tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diluar hah?." Omel seseorang dibelakangku yang ternyata adalah Yusuke senpai.

"Yusuke senpai?, aku bosan di kamar terus jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar."

"Di tengah salju gini?, kau itu masih sakit Aichan, apa lagi kau hanya memakai jaket tanpa syal dan sarung tangan, lihat betapah dinginnya tanganmu itu." Ucap Yusuke senpai masih mengomeliku sambil menggenggam tanganku, dia lantas melepas syal yang dipakaianya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam."

"Sebentar Yusuke senpai aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar saja ya, please temani aku jalan-jalan di kota sebentar." Pintaku pada Yusuke senpai memasang wajah memelas disertai puppy eyes pada Yusuke senpai yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ukh, ba-baiklah aku akan temani kau jalan-jalan, tapi setelah itu kau harus istirahat ya."

"Hai, arigato Yusuke senpai, kalau begitu ayo." Aku menggandeng tangan Yusuke senpai pergi dari Sunrise Recidence menuju ketengah kota yang tentunya sangat ramai dan kebanyakan didominasi oleh kaum remaja.

"Wah sangat ramai, ini bisa jadi refrensi." Ucapku mengambil kamera poketku dan mulai memfoto beberapa tempat atau hiasan termasuk pohon natal besar yang menjulang dihadapanku.

'Sepertinya aku akan membuat edisi natal, tapi mau ambil cerita yang bagaimana ya.' Pikirku masih memandang kearah pohon natal itu.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita minum coklat panas sebentar di cafe yang ada disana?." Tawar Yusuke senpai menunjuk kearah café yang berada diseberang jalan.

"Boleh saja, aku juga sedikit kedinginan sih."

"Mungkin karena kau tidak memakai sarung tangan." Ucap Yusuke senpai melepas sarung tangan kanannya dan memakainya ditangan kananku sedangkan tangan kiriku dia genggam dan memasukannya di saku jaketnya.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali seperti es, tapi dengan begini sepertinya tidak apa-apa, ta-tapi bukannya aku peduli loh ya jangan salah paham dulu." Ucap Yusuke senpai mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Yusuke senpai, ternyata tangannya besar juga ya.

"Arigato Yusuke senpai, hountoni arigato." Ucapku tersenyum manis kearahnya membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Sesampainya di café itu (yang untungnya saja suhu di café ini cukup hangat), kami memutuskan untuk duduk di meja untuk dua orang disamping jendela lalu memesan makanan pada pelayan yang mendekat kearah kami, kami berdua memesan coklat hangat ditambah mini pancake. Selagi menunggu pesanan datang, aku lebih memilih melihat kearah luar café, saat itulah aku melihat Ema senpai sedang berjalan berdua dengan Natsume-san, gawat kalau Yusuke senpai sampai melihatnya-.

"Ada apa Aichan?." Tanya Yusuke senpai membuatku sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Eh…iie nandemonai."

"Mencurigakan, memang ada apa di-." Belum sempat Yusuke melihat kearah luar, aku buru-buru menggenggam tangannya.

"A-ano Yusuke senpai habis ini kita pulang saja ya, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Jawab Yusuke senpai bersamaan dengan datangnya palayan yang membawa pesanan kami, huft diselamatkan oleh pelayan. Kami mengobrol banyak hal selama sesi dinner dan untuk sejenak aku bisa merefress otakku hanya dengan mengobrol bersama Yusuke senpai, menyenangkan rasanya bisa mengobrol santai dengan Yusuke senpai walau dia terkadang menunjukan sisi tsunderenya yang terkesan manis malah.

Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi lagi-lagi dijalan aku melihat Natsume-san dan Ema senpai berjalan kearah kami, duh bisa gawat kalau Yusuke senpai tau Ema senpai jalan dengan cowok lain atau Natsume-san tau aku keluyuran di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini padahal lagi sakit. Haduh aku harus ngapain, berpikir-berpikir kau ini punya otak cerdas kan, argghh sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir harus bertindak cepat. Aku lantas memegang pipi Yusuke senpai dan menarik kepalanya hingga kening kami bersentuhan, kesannya kayak orang ciuman, tapi sebenarnya gak kok.

"Co-cotto Aichan apa yang kau-."

"Ssstt, diam dulu Yusuke senpai." Jawabku. Saat dirasa mereka sudah jauh, aku melepas peganganku pada pipi Yusuke senpai dan menghela nafas lega karena mereka tidak mengenali kami berdua.

"Maaf ya Yusuke senpai, tadi ada salah satu kenalanku yang lewat, bisa jadi masalah kalau dia tau aku keluyuran saat sakit begini, halo Yusuke senpai." Panggilku sambil menggerakan tanganku didepan wajahnya karena sejak tadi dia diam saja degan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Yusuke senpai."

"E-eh, na-nani?."

"Wajahmu memerah apa kau sakit?." Tanyaku mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuhnya menggunakan tanganku tapi segera ditahan oleh Yusuke senpai dengan menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa kok, su-sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang saja." Jawabnya menggandengku pergi dari tempat itu menuju Sunrise Recidence.

Dan begitulah natalku diakhiri dengan jalan-jalan (Author: Bilang aja kalau kencan, hehehe), jalan-jalan, ingat ini hanya jalan-jalan Author-san. Ah pokoknya natal ini aku berhasil mendapat gambar-gambar yang bagus serta hadiah-hadiah dari papa, paman serta para bibiku dan keluarga Asahina yang lain termasuk Ema senpai juga Ebihara. Ya natal tahun ini walaupun aku sakit tapi masih bisa bersenang-senang.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Author: Wah senang rasanya berhasil menupdate cerita ini kembali, sudah berapa bulan ya hahaha, oh ya ada sedikit perubahaan pada judul sampingannya, soalnya menurut saya judul ini lebih cocok. Yokay seperti janji di Chapter kemarin maka review kalian semua akan di jawab oleh para Brocon kita, guys.

Kaname: Review pertama dari **xxxFeliciaxxx**, terima kasih karena sudah mengatakan cerita ini menarik dan maaf jika Authorchan lama dalam update cerita ini, semoga kau menikmati chapter ini ya (^0^)/.

Hikaru: Selanjutnya dari** Shakha**, bagaimana caranya ya?, mungkin bisa ditanyakan pada Author-chan.

Author: Hmm ada apa?.

Hikaru: *kasih kertas sama Author*

Author: *baca kertasnya* oh ini, bikin ff ya tinggal buat saja ceritanya, mungkin cuma penambahan Disclaimer yang kayak diatas itu, beserta mentaati segala peraturan per ffan (halah ngomong apa sih) yang bisa dibaca ketikah kita akan mempublish cerita (tapi peraturannya dalam bahasa inggris), selebihnya ya itu terserah anda, sekian dan terima kasih.

Tsubaki: Hoo sudah terjawab oleh Author-chan, baiklah selanjutnya dari **Sacchan**, ini sudah update jadi silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa di review ya *senyum charming*.

Azusa: Untuk selanjutnya dari **Lavender White**, ini sudah lanjut walau aku tidak begitu suka dengan Chapter ini *deathglare Author*.

Author: Apa? *wajah innocent*.

Azusa: *menghela nafas* gak apa-apa, dan terima kasih karena sudah mendukungku, aku akan berusaha *senyum manis*.

Natsume: Review selanjutnya dari **Arisa Hamada**, ini sudah lanjut, tapi sepertinya keduluan sama Yusuke.

Azusa: *deathglare Natsume*.

Natsume: *pura-pura gak liat* dan terima kasih karena sudah menyemangati Author-san.

Louis: Yang terakhir dari **AshidaAkane**, ya saya juga sedih membaca Chapter kemarin an merasa kasihan pada Aichan. Lalu untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan kedua, tentu ada jadi ditunggu saja ya.

Ai: Baiklah karena sudah semua aku akan menutupnya, ah dan juga untuk dua Chapter yang akan datang bakalan dijawab oleh para karakter KNB, jadi bersiap-siaplah paman-pamanku.

All character KNB: *merinding*

Ai: Terus ikuti cerita ini ya dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

**.**

**See You Next ****Conflict 7: Perendaman?**


	7. Conflict 7: Perendaman?

"**Ne apa yang sedang papa mainkan?." **_Tanyaku ketikah melihat papa yang sedang duduk dibalkon teras rumah sembari memainkan bidak disebuah papan sendirian._

"**Oh Aichan, papa sedang bermain shogi."**

"**Shogi?, apa itu pa?."**

"**Ya itu semacam permainan catur."**

"**Souka, bolehkah Aichan juga ikut belmain?." **_Tanyaku dengan atusias, papa hanya terkekeh mendengar permintaanku dan mendudukkanku dikursi yang ada didepannya._

"**Baiklah, akan papa ajarkan, dan setelah itu kita akan bertanding bagaimana."**

"**Emmm setuju, Aichan pasti akan mengalahkan papa."**

"**Hee, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang, papa atau Aichan."**

_**.**_

**BROTHER CONFLICT © ****Bukan Milik Saya**

**CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AMAZING GRACE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Brother Conflict dengan tambahan dari saya.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:T**

_._

**Conflict 7: Perendaman?**

_._

"Hah hari ini melelahkan sekali." Gumanku yang saat ini baru saja pulang dari perusahaan Mayuzumi setelah membahas tentang key animation untuk episode yang akan kami kerjakan, dan entah kenapa mereka menyuruhku datang keperusahaan mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur mengambil minuman karena sejak tadi aku merasa haus dan juga aku tidak sempat membeli air minum disana.

"Tadaima." Ucapku begitu aku melihat ternyata ada beberapa orang disana.

"Ah okairi Aichan/oneechan." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Oh ya Aichan kita akan makan malam diluar sekaligus melihat hanami, kau ikut ya." Ajak Tsubaki-san padaku.

"Em em oneechan ikut ya." Pinta Wataru berlari kearahku dan berhenti tepat didepanku.

"Hanami, boleh juga, baiklah aku ikut." Jawabku tersenyum pokerface sambil mengelus surai Wataru.

"Yatta, Ai oneechan ikut, Ai oneechan ikut." Ucapnya berkali-kali dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat keatas, sepertinya dia sangat senang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan karagee dulu." Ucap Ema senpai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahannya, akupun meletakan kantung plastik yang sejak tadi aku bawa keatas meja dan mendekat kearah Ema senpai.

"Biar aku bantu Ema senpai."

"Eh tidak perlu Aichan, kau terlihat kelelahan lebih baik istirahat saja."

"Daijoubu desu, aku tidak apa-apa kok, jadi tidak usah khawatir." Jawabku mengambil celemek berwarna biru dan mulai membantu Ema senpai memasak karagee.

"Oh ya Aichan, kantung plastik ini isinya apa?." Tanya Azusa-san menunjuk kearah kantung plastik yang berada dimeja.

"Itu isinya cup cake pemberian paman Chi, saat aku mau pulang beliau memberikan itu padaku."

"Apa cup cake yang pernah kau berikan padaku waktu itu?."

"Tepat sekali Tsubaki-san, dia tau kalau aku suka sekali dengan coklat, karena itu ketikah aku berkujung beliau selalu memberiku kue atau cup cake rasa coklat, oh ya aku akan membawanya dan kita bisa memakannya bersama-sama."

"Daijobukah?, bukannya itu khusus untukmu saja?."

"Daijoubu Masaomi-san, lagipula aku lebih suka kalau dimakan bersama-sama."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan segan-segan loh Aichan, soalnya aku suka cup cake yang pernah kau berikan padaku rasanya enak." Ucap Tsubaki-san dengan semangat.

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

Kami akhirnya sampai disebuah taman disamping sungai dan terlihat banyak sekali orang yang berada disini, tapi yang membuatku takjub adalah bunga sakura yang bermekaran disepanjang jalan, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat hanami, terakhir mungkin sekitar dua tahun lalu itupun kalau bukan aku yang memaksa papa dan kakek untuk melihat hanami. Kamipun memutuskan untuk menggelar tikar didekat sungai yang untungnya kosong lalu mulai menata beberapa makanan walau hanya jus, karagee dan cup cake. Aku duduk disamping kiri Azusa-san bersama Serafina yang duduk dipangkuanku sedangkan Ema senpai duduk didepanku bersama Wataru dan Masaomi-san, kalau Tsubaki-san dia sedang dikerubungi oleh beberapa fansnya dan sedang bernyanyi yang menurutku suaranya agak nyaring atau bisa kubilang kalau agak fales.

"Ah Natsume." Ucap Azusa-san membuatku langsung mengerling kearah Natsume-san yang mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku.

"Na-kun selamat datang." Ucap Wataru dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak menyangkah kau benar-benar akan datang Natsume-san, kupikir kau akan menolaknya." Komentarku.

"Ya sebenarnya aku tidak mau datang, lagipula kalian sudah hampir selesai, bukankah lebih baik aku tidak datang saja."

"Itu tidak baik Natsume, kita jarang punya waktu berkumpul seperti ini, jadi kau harus ikut, berhubung kau tinggal sendiri, kau sangat tidak koperatif." Ucap Azusa-san.

"Ya ya koperatif." Ucap Natsume-san malas lalu mengerling kearah Tsubaki-san yang saat ini baru saja selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan menyapa para penggemarnya.

"Ya ampun, tak peduli berapa umurnya sekarang dia masih tetap berisik ya." Komentar Natsume-san masih melihat kearah Tsubaki-san.

"'Jiwa yang berusia tiga tahun hingga seratus', begitulah kata mereka." Timpal Azusa-san sembari meminum jus ditangannya.

"Demo sangat lucu rasanya melihat jiwa anak kecil yang terperangkap ditubuh orang dewasa, soalnya aku pernah bertemu dengan anak kecil tapi sifatnya begitu dewasa, _it's look creepy you know_?." Komentarku.

"Ya aku bisa melihatnya." Jawab Natsume-san sedikit faceplam dengan komentarku barusan.

"Ah ini Nantsume-san, silahkan." Ucap Ema senpai memberikan segelas jus pada Nantsume-san yang diterima olehnya dan dijawab "arigato" oleh Natsume-san.

"Oh ya ini cup cakenya, cobalah Natsume-san, ini enak loh." Ucapku menyodorkan sekotak cup cake yang masih tersisa pada Natsume-san, dia mengambil satu cupcake kemudian memakannya setelah mengucapkan "arigato" padaku.

"Emm ini enak." Komentar Natsume-san.

"Desou."

"Maaf tiba-tiba menghubungimu ditengah-tengah kesibukanmu." Ucap Ema senpai pada Natsume-san.

"Tidak masalah."

"Oh ya, bukannya Natsume-san seharusnya sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman kantormu?." Tanyaku.

"Ya, ketikah Tsubaki menelphonku, aku baru saja pulang dari hanami bersama teman-teman kantor, tapi darimana kau tau?."

"Sebenarnya paman Reo juga mengajakku mengingat aku juga bagian dari mereka, demo aku menolak karena waktu itu aku ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain."

"Pantas, kau itu terlalu sibuk ya, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai kau sakit lagi seperti kemarin."

"Hai hai, hah Natsume-san jadi seperti otousan deh."

"Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu baka." Jawab Natsume-san sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Ittaio Natsume-san."

"Sepertinya kita kehabisan minuman." Ucap Masaomi-san mengerling kearah satu botol jus jeruk yang telah habis.

"Kalau begitu biar aku membeli minuman sebentar." Ucap Ema senpai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap-siap akan pergi.

"Biar aku bantu Ema senpai."

"Tidak usah Aichan kau disini saja, aku tidak akan lama."

"Oh baiklah, tapi bisakah aku titip pocky rasa coklat?."

"Tentu, aku pergi dulu ya." Dan dengan begitu Ema senpai pergi dari hadapan kami semua. Setelah Ema senpai menghilang, aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar bersama Serafina. Aku bisa melihat banyak pasangan muda mudi yang sedang memadu asmara membuatku sedikit iri dengan apa yang aku lihat.

'Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia ya, tapi tidak denganku.' batinku sambil menghela nafas.

"Emm doushitano miaw?." Tanya Serafina mengerling kearahku yang sempat kaget dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"I-iie nandemonai, ah lihat disana ada yang menjual permen apel." Ucapku menunjuk pada stand penjual permen apel dan mendekat kearah stand tersebut. Aku membeli tiga permen apel untukku, Ema senpai dan juga Wataru karena aku yakin wataru pasti suka permen dan tidak akan menolak memakan permen apel ini. Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk kembali bersamaan dengan kembalinya Ema senpai dari mini market dan dia datang dengan Subaru-san.

"Kau sudah datang senpai."

"Eh Aichan darimana saja kau~?." Tanya Tsubaki-san padaku sambil merangkul pundak Azusa-san dan sepertinya dia sedang mabuk karena wajahnya tampak merah dan mata yang sayu.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, dan Tsubaki-san kau terlalu banyak minum." Jawabku lalu mendekat kearah Ema senpai dan memberikan satu permen apel padanya.

"Douzo, tadi aku sempat membelinya saat jalan-jalan."

"Wah permen apel, arigato Aichan, oh ya ini pocky titipanmu." Jawab Ema senpai memberikan pocky itu padaku.

"Arigato Ema senpai."

"Lalu permen yang satunya lagi untuk siapa?." Tanya Subaru-san menunjuk kearah permen yang ada ditangan kiriku.

"Oh ini, aku ingin memberikannya pada Wataru-kun, demo aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun, kemana dia?." Tanyaku melihat kesekeliling dan memang benar dia tidak ada dimanapun.

"Benar juga dimana dia?." Tanya Tsubaki-san.

"Dia dari tadi sini." Jawab Masaomi-san.

"Ah dia ada disana." Ucap Azusa-san menunjuk kearah Wataru yang sedang menarik perhatian bebek dipinggir sungai dibelakang kami.

"Itu berbahaya." Ucap Ema senpai ketikah melihat Wataru, reflex Natsume-san berlari kearahnya, berniat menolong Wataru tapi malah dia yang jatuh kesungai. Akupun langsung sweetdrop ditambah faceplam ketikah melihat kejadian tersebut, untung bukan Wataru yang jatuh kesungai dan untung sungai itu dangkal. Kami semua segera mendekati mereka berdua yang mana Tsubaki-san segera menarik tangan Natsume-san dan membantunya keluar dari sungai.

"Haah, Na-kun jadi basah kuyup, kenapa kau terjun kekolam?." Tanya Wataru saat Tsubaki-san sedang menolongnya.

"Natsume oniichan suka berenang." Jawab Tsubaki-san mengerling keadik terkecilnya.

"Hounto?."

"Benar, lihat saja." Tsubaki-san pun melepas pegangannya pada Natsume-san dan membuatnya kembali masuk kedalam sungai, dia hanya bisa tertawa seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa sedangkan kami semua langsung jawdrop.

"Tsubaki-san hentikan lelucon itu dan segera tolong Natsume-san sebelum dia sakit." Omelku masih jawdrop melihat kelakuan Tsubaki-san yang kelewat absurd. Akhirnya Tsubaki-san dan Azusa-san menolong Natsume-san keluar dari dalam air dan segera Ema senpai melap wajah Natsume-san yang basah dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Natsume-san daijoubu desukah?, sapu tanganku memang tidak banyak membantu, demo-."

"Arigato." Potong Natsume-san. Aku segera melepas jaket hitamku dan meletakannya tepat diatas kepala Natsume-san, membuatnya langsung mendongkak kearahku dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Pakailah, tenang saja jaket itu cukup besar jadi akan pas ditubuh Natsume-san, lagipula kalau kau pulang dengan keadaan basah seperti itu kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Tidak usah Aichan, kau lebih membutuhkannya mengingat kau hanya memakai kaos tipis seperti itu."

"Daijoubu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin seperti ini, jadi tidak masalah, dan untuk Wataru-kun." Aku mendekat kearah Wataru lalu berjongkok didepannya berusaha menyamakan tinggi badannya lalu mengelus surainya.

"Bermain dipinggir sungai tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa sangat berbahaya jika kau sampai terjatuh dan tidak ada yang tau, kita semua akan repot kan, berjanjilah pada oneechan kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi ya." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum yang dijawab "wakatta" olehnya.

"Bagus, karena kau sudah mau menurut pada oneechan, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Eh apa itu Ai neechan." Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakuku dan meletakannya ditangan kananku yang tergenggam lalu menariknya kembali dan memunculkan permen apel ditangan kananku. Wataru yang melihat sulap milikku langsung memandang permen yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wah sugoi oneechan, arigato, bagaimana cara melakukannya?." Tanya Wataru mengambil permen apel itu dari tanganku.

"Ah _it's secret_, seorang pesulap tidak boleh menunjukan triknya kepada orang lain, itu sudah peraturan." Jawabku meletakan jari telunjuk dimulutku sembari mengedipkan mata kiriku.

"Souka, arigatona hountoni." Ucap Wataru yang tiba-tiba saja langsung mengecup pipi kananku lalu berlari kearah Masaomi-san dengan senyuman diwajahnya, aku sendiripun hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdiri dari posisi dudukku lalu mengerling kearah mereka semua yang memandangku dengan takjub.

"Ke-kenapa?." Tanyaku.

"Su-sugoi Aichan, darimana kau belajar sulap seperti itu?." Tanya Ema senpai.

"Aku tidak menyangkah kalau kau juga bisa bermain sulap." Komentar Tsubaki-san.

"Aku belajar sulap dari pria yang dijuluki sebagai arsenal lupin di Jepang (Author: kalian pasti tau dia siapa…lol :D)." Jawabku memasang pose berpikir.

"So-souka, Natsume maaf atas perlakuan Tsubaki, dia hanya sedang bercanda." Ucap Azusa-san pada Natsume-san yang masih duduk ditanah.

"Ya, lagipula bukan kali ini saja dia pernah megerjaiku."

"Memang benar lelaki yang baik adalah yang basah kuyup, hahaha." Timpal Tsubaki-san sambil tertawa senang, benar-benar seperti tidak punya rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali dan mandi ditempat kami saja." Usul Azusa-san.

"Hah baiklah." Kamipun memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari semakin malam dan juga tidak baik untuk Natsume-san yang sedang basah kuyup terlalu lama diluar karena dia bisa kena demam kan.

*Normal Pov*

Sesampainya mereka di mansion, Natsume segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersikan dirinya setelah itu dia pergi menuju dapur dan terkejut mendapati Subaru dan Ai sedang ngobrol sambil duduk disofa. Karena penasaran, diapun mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Jadi Subaru-san, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?." Tanya Ai pada Subaru yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Y-ya sebenarnya aku igin berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah mau membantuku waktu itu, dan juga aku harap kau mau melihat pertandingan yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi, ka-kau mau datang kan?." Pinta Subaru dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya, Ai tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepala dengan senyuman pokerface diwajahnya.

'Oh hanya obrolan bisa.' Batin Natsume memutuskan untuk turun dari tangga. Subaru yang melihat kedatangan Natsume segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berpamitan pada Ai sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju tangga yang ada disamping Natsume.

"Subaru, aku membaca majalah bulanan basket." Ucap Natsume ketikah Subaru melewatinya, membuatnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mereka bilang kau sedikit terpuruk, bukankah ini saat yang penting?, memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." Lanjutnya mengerling kearah Subaru.

"Natsu nii kau tidak tau apa-apa, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar dan segera pergi dari hadapan Natsume dan juga Ai. Ai sendiri segera mendekat kearah Natsume yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Doushita Natsume-san?, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?." Tanya Ai.

"Iie nandemonai, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya saja."

"Oh daijoubu desu, selama dia ada dipengawasanku, dia akan baik-baik saja, lagipula dia sudah berlatih keras untuk dapat kembali bermain basket seperti biasa." Jawab Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Menurutmu begitu?."

"Emm aku sendiri yang mengajarinya, jadi tidak akan ada masalah, semuanya akan terlihat sempurnah saat dia bertanding nanti." Jawab Ai masih tersenyum, atau mungkin menyeringai kecil kearah Subaru terakhir kali terlihat membuat Nantsume mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketikah mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya semoga saja."

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

Besoknya, lagi-lagi Ai pulang sampai larut malam karena pekerjaannya dan kali ini dia baru saja bertemu dengan editor dari perusahaan manga untuk membahas beberapa alur yang cocok digunakan dalam manga karangannya. Dia membuka pintu menuju dapur dan terkejut mendapati Ema serta Ukyo yang berada dibalakangnya seperti Ukyo sedang memeluk Ema dari belakang, padahal niat sesungguhnya Ukyo ingin mengajari Ema bagaimana cara memotong ayam dengan benar.

"Ano, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?." Tanya Ai pada mereka berdua, reflex mereka berdua segera mengerling kesumber suara dan terkejut mendapati Ai berdiri dipintu masuk dengan Serafina yang berada disampingnya.

"A-Aichan." Ucap Ema sedikit berteriak.

"Aichan, sejak kapan kau ada disana?." Tanya Ukyo.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?."

"Khu…khu…khu…sepertinya Ukyo nii berniat menyerang Emachan." Jawab pemuda yang berpakaian layaknya seorang waria #dilempar sandal#.

(Hikaru: woi aku bukan waria)

(Narator: lalu apa dong?)

(Hikaru: eke ini banci tau~)

(Narator: ah cin sama kayak eke dong~)

(Author: tolong abaikan percakapan diatas (=.=|||))

Berdiri dibelakang Ai yang lagi-lagi membuat Ukyo maupun Ema terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang terkesan tiba-tiba, sedangkan Ai sendiri tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat dia sudah sempat berpapasan dengan pemuda yang bernama Hikaru itu.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Hikaru?."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bicara pada siapapun kalau kau menggodanya didapur."

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud seperti apa yang kau tuduhkan."

"Jadi apa maksudnya saat kau memegang tangannya?, kenapa tengkuk lehermu menjadi merah?." Tanya Hikaru membuat Ukyo terkejut dengan perkataannya, dan dengan cepat July hewan peliharaan Ema menyerang Ukyo sembari berucap "ternyata kau sama saja pengacara busuk" lalu mendarat dengan sempurnah diwajah Ukyo.

Ai dan Serafina sendiri sweetdrop melihat tingkat keoverprotektifan July pada Ema, padahal Serafina saja tidak pernah seover itu padanya. Setelah itu jadilah Ai dan Ukyo yang memasak makan malam dengan pengawasan July dan Serafina yang berjaga-jaga kalau Ukyo berbuat sesuatu pada Ai (ini saran dari July). Setelah selesai makan, Ai segera pergi kekamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Besok hari pertandingan Subaru-san ya, aku yakin dia pasti bisa memenangkannya." Gumannya dan mulai memajamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian diapun tertidur.

Keesokan harinya~

"Wah ramai juga ya, walau tidak seramai winter cup atau inter high." Komentar Ai sembari melihat sekeliling yang mana telah terisi penuh dengan penonton. Aipun memilih untuk melihat pertandingannya ditempat strategis walaupun harus berdiri. Pertandingan berjalan sesuai harapan Ai, walau Subaru dimasukan ketikah quarter ketiga, tapi untung saja universitas milik Subaru berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, dan itu semua berkat latihan neraka yang disusun oleh Ai.

'Yappari seperti dugaanku kalau mereka akan menang, dan juga sepertinya semua status Subaru-san juga meningkat dengan pesat.' Batin Ai ketikah dia keluar dari stadion, diapun melihat keatas dimana awan mendung menyelimuti hampir sebagian Tokyo, dan menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini hujan akan datang.

'Untung saja aku membawa payung, jadi aku tidak perlu-.' Batinnya terputus begitu melihat Natsume dan Ema yang baru saja keluar dari stadion dan berjalan menjauh, lalu sepertinya Natsume meninggalkan Ema sendirian karena dia sedang menerima telpon dari orang lain. Ai mendekat kearah Ema dan berniat menyapanya tapi dia urungkan begitu melihat Subaru mendekati Ema, diapun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik gedung yang dekat dengan posisi Subaru dan Ema.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Subaru ketikah sudah sampai didepan Ema.

"Tadi sangat luar biasa, aku-." Ucap Ema terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Subaru memeluknya, membuat semburat merah tipis muncul diwajah Ema, sedangkan Ai memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Arigato atas segalahnya, semua ini berkat dirimu." Ucap Subaru masih memeluk Ema.

"Eh?."

"Itu karena kau datang dan menonton pertandinganku, karena itu aku melakukan yang terbaik."

"Subaru-san." Subaru melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Ema dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Ano, apa ada orang yang kau suka?." Tanya Subaru membuat Ema lagi-lagi terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Aku serius, tolong beritau aku, orang yang kau suka bukan orang yang sedang kau kencani."

"Ti-tidak ada kok."

"Souka, kalau begitu aku ingin kau ada disisiku mulai sekarang, zutto, aku membutuhkanmu." Ucapnya menatap lurus kearah Ema yang masih melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Subaru." Panggil seseorang pada Subaru, reflex Subaru, Ema dan Ai mengerling kesumber suara dan terlihatlah Natsume sedang berdiri diantara mereka berdua. Subaru segera melepas kedua tangannya yang berada dibahu Ema dan menoleh kearah Natsume.

"Natsu nii kenapa kau ada disini?." Tanya Subaru.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, sedang apa kau disini?, mana rekan-rekanmu, ketua, dan pelatih?."

"Natsu nii."

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau berhasil melakukannya, masih ada pertandingan kedua kan?, ini bukan seperti kau memenangkan kejuaraan, kembali sana, jika kau ingin menjadi orang bodoh lakukan nanti setelah kau menjadi pemain pro, masih terlalu cepat bagimu."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari orang sepertimu yang tak bersungguh-sunggu dalam pekerjaannya."

"Bahkan jika kau meneruskannya, sama saja jika kau tidak mengerahkan semuanya, bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi lawan yang tangguh seperti Kiseki No Sedai jika kau tidak serius dalam pertandingan?, percuma Ai mengajarimu bukan?." Omel Natsume bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras, butuh beberapa detik mereka saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Subaru menghela nafas.

"Hah aku sudah muak, pikirkan apa yang kukatakan barusan." Ucap Subaru pada Ema dan diapun pergi meninggalkan Ema dan Natsume menuju ke stadion. Ai yang melihat Subaru telah pergi mulai membuka payung putih transparan miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ema serta Natsume yang masih berada disana.

'Subaru-san menyatakan cinta pada Ema senpai, kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya, aku sudah menduga ada yang aneh dengan keluarga ini.' Batin Ai menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap awan mendung diatasnya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selajutnya."

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

"Jadi begitulah Serafina, bagaimana menurutmu?." Tanya Ai pada Serafina yang saat ini sedang duduk disamping jakusi tempat Ai berendam, sedangkan objek yang ditanya memasang pose berpikir.

"Entahlah miaw, memang sepertinya mereka semua menyukai Ema miaw."

"Souka, apakah Azusa-san juga menyukainya ya?." Guman Ai sembari membenamkan separuh wajahnya kedalam air yang sayangnya terdengar oleh Serafina.

"Hee kau khawatir orang yang kau sukai direbut oleh Ema miaw?." Tanya atau mungkin Serafina mengonfirmasi ucapan Ai sembari menyeringai, yang sontak membuat semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

"Su-suka?, chi-chigauyo desu, ma-mana mungkin aku menyukai Azusa-san." Jawab Ai sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kekiri dan kekanan masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Heee justru sikapmu menunjukan kalau kau menyukainya, apa karena dia selalu perhatian padamu ya miaw." Lagi-lagi ucapan Serafina membuat wajah Ai semakin memanas bahkan sampai ketelinganya.

"Ternyata memang benar, hehehe."

"U-urusai Serafina mou." Ucap Ai menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda dia sedang kesal, sedangkan Serafina hanya terkekeh melihat kealakuan Ai. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang masuk kekamar mandi dan berjalan mendekat kearah Ai, mereka segera menoleh kesumber suara ketikah mereka berdua mendengar suara langkah kaki dan mendapati Subaru berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka. Seketikah beberapa perempatan langsung muncul didahi Ai, kalau Subaru sudah dipastikan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat ketikah tau bahwa ada seseorang didalam kamar mandi dan itu adalah Ai.

"A-Aichan?."

"Subaru-san, sedang apa kau ada disini?." Tanya Ai dengan suara berat serta aura-aura hitam yang berada disekelilingnya, membuat Subaru hanya bisa menelan air liurnya ketikah melihat aura-aura yendere dari Ai.

"Tu-tunggu Ai, aku bisa jelas- *stap*." Ucap Subaru terputus begitu melihat penggaris besi meluncur kearahnya dan menancap didinding sampingnya. Ai segera keluar dari jakusi dan dengan cepat melilitkan handuk ditubuhnya lalu berjalan kearah Subaru, reflex Subaru mundur kebelakang sembari berusaha menenangkan Ai yang masih marah.

"Co-cotto Ai, aku tidak tau kalau kau ada didalam."

"KAU SEHARUSNYA MENGETUK DULU SEBELUM MASUK, DASAR MESUM." Teriak Ai melemparkan kembali penggaris besi yang entah dia dapat dari mana pada Subaru, untung saja dia dapat menghindarinya dan penggaris itu menancap kembali ketembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar mandi, beberapa keluarga Asahina yang ada dirumah termasuk Ema segera menuju kearah sumber suara dan terkejut mendapat Ai yang hanya dibalut handuk dengan aura-aura hitam disekitarnya sembari memegang penggaris besi ditangan kanannya serta rambut panjangnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, sedang menatap tajam kearah Subaru yang berada didepanya dan sedang ketakutan, Ai terlihat menyeramkan dimata mereka.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?." Tanya Masaomi, segera Subaru berlari kearah kakak tertuanya itu dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Iie hanya saja Subaru-san tiba-tiba masuk kekamar mandi saat aku sedang berendam." Jelas Ai mengacungkan penggaris besi kearah Subaru.

"A-aku tidak tau kalau Aichan ada didalam."

"Su-sudahlah Aichan, Subaru tidak sengaja jadi maafkan dia ya." Ucap Azusa berusaha menenangkan calon istri ehem maksud saya Ai.

"Di-dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi iya kan Subaru." Ucap Tsubaki mengerling kearah Subaru yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Hah baiklah kali ini akan aku maafkan." Ucap Ai sembari menyisipkan beberapa helai rambutnya kebelakang telinga, membuat mereka langsung bernafas lega terutama Subaru.

"Demo, aku akan pastikan menambah porsi latihanmu hingga sepuluh kali lipat, khu…khu…khu." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai ala pesikopat lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Untuk sesaat mereka semua yang ada diluar kamar mandi terdiam, bahkan mereka sampai lupa bernafas karena saking takutnya dengan ancaman Ai terutama Subaru.

"Di-dia benar-benar wanita yang unik ya." Komentar Azusa memecahkan keheningan.

"Y-ya siapa sangkah dia bisa begitu menakutkan kalau sedang marah." Komentar Yusuke.

"Hora Subaru, sepertinya besok nerakamu akan datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan, hehehe." Ucap Tsubaki tertawa senang yang langsung membuat mereka semua faceplam sedangkan Subaru hanya bisa bergidik ngeri ketikah mengingat kembali ancaman Ai.

'Latihan seperti biasanya saja sudah berat, apalagi kalau dilipat gandakan, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan melihat hari esok.'

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Author: Saya update cerita kembali yuhuu.

Ai: Tapi sepertinya tidak ada review yang masuk ya.

Author: Ya itu artinya para karakter KNB tidak perlu menjawab review untuk chapter ini.

Karakter KNB: *bernafas lega*

Ai: Baiklah kalau begitu ikuti terus ya cerita ini.

Author: Dan bagi kalian para pembaca silahkan di **Review **ya…!

**.**

**See You Next ****Conflict 8: Photo?**


	8. Conflict 8: Photo?

"**Wah papa tellihat kelen saat belpidato tadi." **_Pujiku pada papa sesaat setelah dia selesai berpidato saat apel pagi karena papa sendiri juga ketua osis._

"**Menurutmu begitu Aichan?."**

"**Tentu saja, oh ya bagaimana calanya agal tidak gugup ketikah kita akan belpidato pa?."**

"**Oh itu mudah, anggap saja tidak ada orang lain dihadapanmu, dan hanya kau yang berkuasa disana, ini seperti seorang raja berpidato pada rakyatnya."**

"**Souka, kalena Ai pelempuan, belalti Ai seolang latu ya?."**

"**Ya, kau bayangkan saja sepelti itu."**

"**Souka, baiklah suatu hali nanti Ai akan belpidato sepelti papa didepan banyak olang."**

"**Ya dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya." **_Jawab papa mengusap suraiku sayang sambil tersenyum, yang aku balas dengan senyuman diwajahnku._

_**.**_

**BROTHER CONFLICT © ****Bukan Milik Saya**

**CROSSOVER: KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**AMAZING GRACE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**.**

**WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), Crossover, jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti alur anime Brother Conflict dengan tambahan dari saya.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:T**

_._

**Conflict 8: Photo?**

_._

*Ai Pov*

"Aichan." Panggil Ebihara yang merupakan sahabatku sekaligus bendahara osis memelukku dengan sangat erat hingga aku sulit untuk bernafas.

"E-Ebichan, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, a-aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Hehehe gomen-gomen, habisnya aku merindukanmu, kau sangat sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku ketua osis dan karena bulan ini merupakan bulan penerimaan siswa baru, aku begitu sibuk hingga lupa waktu, bahkan aku jadi sering menginap disekolah."

"Hah, sekali-kali istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya."

"Hai hai, kalau begitu mau menemaniku berkeliling, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ebihara sembari memeluk lengan kananku dan kamipun mulai berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah.

Aku bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari anak baru disepanjang perjalanan kami seperti "bukankah itu Ai senpai" atau "kyaa Ai senpai kawaii, apalagi Ebihara senpai juga sangat cantik" atau "ah andai aku bisa jadian dengan salah satu dari mereka" begitu, banyak juga yang mempunyai keberanian menyapa kami berdua yang aku balas dengan sapaan serta senyuman bisnis, kalau Ebihara jangan tanya, dia selalu memberikan senyuman manisnya, maklum dia itu model jadi penggemarnya cukup banyak di sekolah ini. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai dipintu masuk yang mana disana telah berjaga beberapa orang termasuk Ema senpai dan Yusuke senpai, tapi aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Azusa-san yang berdiri didepan stand tempat Yusuke senpai dan Ema senpai berjaga, ngomong-ngomong penampilan Azusa-san tampak berbeda dan menurutku dia sangat tampan.

"Eh Azusa-san, ohayo." Sapaku begitu aku sudah berada didepan Azusa-san.

"Ah Aichan ohayo." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne ne Aichan dia siapa?." Tanya Ebihara padaku.

"Dia ini kakak dari Yusuke senpai dan Ema senpai, lebih tepatnya putra keenam namanya Asahina Azusa seorang seiyuu."

"Ah masakah anda itu orang yang disu-emmm." Ucap Ebihara terputus karena buru-buru aku membekap mulutnya dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Ebichan, bukanya aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau itu rahasia, kalau kau sampai membocorkannya aku jamin kau tidak akan melihat masa depan." Bisikku dengan suara berat dan aura-aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhku yang langsung membuat Ebihara bergidik ngeri lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, Ebihara sudah tau kalau aku menyukai Azusa-san.

"Bagus, oh ya sedang apa Azusa-san disini?." Tanyaku melepas tanganku dari mulut Ebihara dan mengerling kearah Azusa-san.

"Ah soal itu, karena semuanya sedang sibuk, jadi aku harus datang kemari sebagai wali." Jawabnya menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

"Sebagai wali?, aku tidak mengerti."

"Eh Aichan tidak tau?, bukannya kau ketua osis ya, seharusnya kau sudah tau kan?."

"Ah gomen, aku belum membaca daftar nama murid baru yang masuk karena disibukan dengan laporan-laporan jadi aku tidak tau, memang siapa yang akan masuk kesekolah ini?." Tanyaku dan pertanyaanku terjawab begitu muncul seorang pemuda dari dalam taxi yang memiliki surai sama sepertiku dengan iris yang senada dengan surainya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Asakura Futto atau lebih tepatnya Asahina Futto. Sorak sorai para fans perempuan langsung menggema begitu dia berjalan kearah kami.

"Ini yang aku maksud." Bisik Azusa-san padaku.

*Normal Pov*

"Fu-Futto-kun?." Ucap Ema terkejut mendapati Futto masuk kesekolah ini.

"Ke-kenapa kau kemari?." Tanya Yusuke.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, mulai hari ini aku pindah ke SMA Hinade, aku Asahina Futto desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu senpai." Ucap Futto sedikit membungkukkan badannya kearah mereka semua.

"Hah aku tidak menyangkah kau akan masuk kemari Futto-kun." Ucap Ai menghela nafas berat karena sepertinya pekerjaannya akan bertambah.

"Tentu saja, senang bisa bertemu denganmu, aku harap aku bisa satu kelas dengan Aichan." Ucap Futto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Ya semoga saja kita bisa satu kelas mungkin." Jawab Ai tersenyum pokerface.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru sadar kalau Aichan sedikit mirip dengan Futto-kun, apalagi rambut kalian sama-sama coklat, mungkin dibagian mata saja yang berbeda." Komentar Ebihara saat membandingkan Ai dengan Futto yang memang pada dasarnya agak mirip.

"Apa kalian punya hubungan darah?."

"Itu tidak mungkin Ebichan, kami memang mirip tapi tidak ada hubungan darah diantara kami." Jawab Ai.

"Eh siapa tau kalian sebenarnya saudara, tapi harus berpisah karena suatu alasan dan dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian lama, benar-benar pertemuan yang dramatis dan penuh air mata, aku bahkan bisa melihat ending-i-ittai." Ucap Ebihara terputus karena buru-buru Ai menjitak kepalanya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa faceplam mendengar cerita yang dikarang oleh Ebihara, apalagi dia menceritakan dengan sangat menghayati sekali.

"Aichan disini kau rupanya." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang, reflex mereka semua mengerling kesumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek yang cukup tampan dengan iris sama seperti surainya dan merupakan wakil ketua osis Kazuya Tomoru, mendekat kearah Ai dan teman-temannya.

"Doushita Kazu senpai?." Tanya Ai begitu Kazuya sudah sampai didepannya.

"Kau dicari oleh kepala sekolah, sebentar lagi apelnya mau dimulai."

"Ah souka benar juga, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, kita akan bertemu lagi diaula nanti." Ucap Ai memberikan gesture hormat kearah Azusa dan Futto kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka semua menuju aula.

"Dia pekerja keras ya dan sangat kompeten dengan tugasnya." Komentar Ebihara saat Ai sudah jauh dari mereka.

"Tentu saja kalau tidak dia tidak akan menjadi ketua osis untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalau selama dia sekolah disini, posisi ketua osis tidak akan pernah bergeser." Komentar Kazuya.

"Eh kenapa kalian bisa bilang seperti itu?."

"Kau tidak tau ya Ema-san, Aichan itu bisa dibilang begitu menjanjikan dan tidak suka kalah, tapi memang kenyataannya dia tidak pernah kalah sih." Jawab Kazuya memasang pose berpikir, sedangkan Azusa hanya diam saja sembari menatap sendu kearah jalan terakhir kali Ai terlihat.

'Demo dia pernah sekali mengalami kekalahan kan?, dan itu sangat menyakitkan.' Batin Azusa.

"Lebih baik kau juga pergi ke aula Futto-kun, karena sebentar lagi apel akan dimulai, ayo ikuti aku." Usul Ebihara pada Futto dan Azusa yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dan mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat itu menuju Aula.

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

"…aku harap kalian bisa mematuhi semua peraturan yang ada, dan semoga kalian semua bisa betah berada disekolah ini, terima kasih." Ucap Ai mengakhiri pidatonya yang langsung mendapat aplouse dari murid-murid baru serta para wali yang datang hari ini. Apel penerimaan murid barupun selesai dan Ai memutuskan untuk pergi keruang osis terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan para murid, tapi dia dikejutkan dengan Ema dan Futto yang posisinya sedikit err intim karena Futto berada didepan Ema yang sedang terpojok diantara pohon dan tubuh Futto, lalu mereka berciuman. Seketikah perempatan langsung muncul dikening Ai dan dia segera mendekat kearah Futto dan Ema.

"Ehem, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?." Tanya Ai tersenyum manis kearah mereka yang sontak membuat mereka terkejut mendapati Ai ada disana.

"A-Aichan."

"Ema senpai kau dipanggil oleh Hara senpai untuk membantunya, jadi tolong pergilah."

"Ha-hai." Jawab Ema yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Futto, sedangkan Futto sendiri juga memutuskan untuk pergi tapi segera dicegah oleh Ai.

"Kau mau kamana Futto-kun?." Tanya Ai membuat Futto langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mengerling kearahnya.

"Tentu saja kambali keaula." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali apelnya sudah selesai, demo aku akan mengatakan ini sekali, jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini lagi, seharusnya aku sudah memberikanmu hukuman karena tidak mengikuti upacara, tapi ini akan menjadi peringatan dan jika kau melakukannya lagi tanpa alasan, aku pastikan kau mendapat hukuman, aku tidak peduli kau artis atau apa tapi peraturan tetap peraturan, jadi aku harap kau tidak melanggarnya, hah aku tidak percaya kalau seorang artis sepertimu bisa berulah seperti ini, apa pantas ya kau disebut sebagai pro." Ucap Ai berjalan melewati Futto. Dengan cepat Futto mencengkram lengan Ai dan menghempaskannya ketembok yang ada dibelakangnya lalu memerangkap Ai dengan kedua tangannya yang dia letakan di samping kepala Ai.

"Mulutmu cukup tajam juga ya Aichan, tapi aku tidak suka kau menjelek-jelekkanku seperti itu."

"Iie aku tidak menjelek-jelekanmu, aku berbicara kenyataan." Jawab Ai dengan wajah datar tanpa takut sekalipun pada Futto yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Hee kau benar-benar berbeda dengan oneechan ya, dia pasti hanya akan diam saja ketikah aku berbicara seperti itu."

"Maaf saja ya aku memang berbeda dengan Ema senpai, aku akan mengatakan kalau memang itu harus dikatakan, lagipula aku bukan seorang wanita yang ketakutan hanya karena ini, aku yakin kau tadi menggoda Ema senpai dan menyuruhnya untuk lari tapi dia tidak bisa karena kau mencengkram lengannya, dasar tipe-tipe lelaki penggoda."

"Apa kau bilang, jaa bagaimana kalau kau juga merasakannya." Ucap Futto mendekatkan wajahnya berniat mencium bibir Ai, tapi dengan cepat Ai langsung menjitak kepala Futto hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan melepas Ai dari kurungan yang dibuatnya.

"I-ittai, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh."

"Itu salahmu karena berani-beraninya kau menggodaku, apa kau ingin mendapat hukuman dariku karena menggoda ketua osis, sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi ke aula, aku masih sibuk." Ucap Ai berniat meninggalkan Futto, tapi lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Futto karena dia langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Ai cukup erat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku." Maki Ai mencoba untuk melepas pelukan Futto, tapi bukannya dilepas dia malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Iie kau harus membayarnya Aichan." Bisik Futto seduktif tepat dielingah kiri Ai, Futtopun memegang kepala Ai dan kembali mencoba untuk menciumnya.

"Futto apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan dia." Omel sebuah suara dari belakang Futto, reflex mereka berdua mengerling keasal suara, sempat terkejut mendapati Azusa berdiri disana dengan wajah kesal dan Ai bersyukur Azusa datang menyelamatkannya.

"Azusa-san/nii." Ucap mereka bersamaan, Aichan segera melepaskan pelukan Futto dan berlari kearah Azusa lalu bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Hah Azusa nii, kau mengganggu saja, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menciumnya." Keluh Futto yang langsung membuat perempatan tercetak dikening mereka berdua.

"Futto seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal itu selama dilingkungan sekolah, dia ini ketua osis setidaknya kau bisa sedikit sopan terhadapnya, dan aku harap kau tidak melakukannya lagi karena aku bisa menghukummu nanti." Ucap Azusa sambil menyeringai dengan aura-aura hitam yang menguar ditubuhnya, jujur saja dia tidak suka Futto memeluk Ai seperti itu dan hampir saja menciumnya, untung dia datang tepat waktu, sedangkan Futto sendiri hanya bisa berdecih dan mulai pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi dia sempat membisikan sesuatu kepada Ai sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

"Aku masih belum selesai denganmu Aichan, kita akan lanjutkan lagi nanti." Dan dengan begitu dia pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan sikap Futto ya, dia memang kekanak-kanakan." Ucap Azusa mengerling kearah Ai yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

"Daijoubu desu, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikapnya, aku hanya berharap dia tidak membuat masalah disekolah."

"Ya aku harap juga begitu."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya Azusa-san."

"Matte, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?."

"Ya ada apa Azusa-san?."

"Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan dengan Futto?."

"Futto-kun?, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok, memangnya kenapa?."

"I-iie nandemonai, kau bisa pergi."

"Baiklah, jaa Azusa-san." Ucap Aichan meninggalkan Azusa sendirian ditempat itu, sedangkan Azusa langsung bernafas lega mendapat jawaban dari Ai.

"Yokattane, aku sempat khawatir ada hubungan diantara kalian." Guman Azusa mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju Aula.

Malamnya~

"Kardus ini berat juga." Keluh Ai yang saat ini sedang membawa kardus ukuran sedang pemberian dari papanya yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya waktu berada disekolah, isinya hanya beberapa novel dan manga yang dia pesan dari ayahnya, mulai dari novel yang tebalnya hingga ratusan dengan kata-kata yang cukup sulit dimengerti hingga LN, lalu manga yang bergenre romance, action, gore dll. Alasan kenapa Ai memesan semua itu karena dia butuh refrensi untuk manga yang dia buat karena dia merasa kalau manganya masih ada kekurangan. Ai memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur sebentar untuk istirahat yang ternyata disana sudah ada beberapa orang sedang melihat foto album, Ai yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

*Ai Pov*

"Kalian sedang melihat apa?." Tanyaku meletakan kardus itu diatas kursi lalu mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ah Aichan okairi, kami sedang melihat-lihat foto album." Jawab Ema senpai tersenyum kearahku.

"Foto album?." Aku mendekat untuk melihat foto album tersebut yang kebetulan menunjukan foto Yusuke senpai sewaktu kecil.

"Eh ini Yusuke senpai?." Tanyaku.

"Ya begitulah."

"Yusuke senpai kawaii, lihat betapa tembemnya pipi Yusuke senpai waktu kecil, anak-anak memang sangat lucu ya." Komentarku soalnya Yusuke senpai dalam foto ini benar-benar imut.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Ai, jangan lihat foto itu." Omel Yusuke senpai dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus dan langsung menyambar foto album yang ada ditanganku.

"Hee kenapa, kan Yusuke senpai terlihat imut."

"Po-pokoknya jangan mengatakan aku imut, dan berhentilah menggodaku."

"Hehehehe, justru Yusuke senpai terlihat sangat imut saat tersipu malu seperti itu." Godaku yang sukses membuat wajahnya semakin memerah sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihatku menggoda Yusuke minus Tsubaki-san yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mataku kembali menelusuri foto salah satu foto album yang sudah terbuka dan mendapati foto Subaru-san dengan Nantsume-san, dari background dibelakangnya seperti di sebuah lapangan dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat, berbeda dengan kemarin yang mana mereka seperti bermusuhan satu sama lain.

"Apa ini terselip di album, apa ini Tsuba-nii?." Tanya Yusuke senpai mengambil selembar foto dari foto album dan meletakannya dimeja. Terlihat seorang anak bersurai hitam dengan iris mata ungu dan sedikit kabur mungkin karena kurang fokus.

"Bukannya ini foto Azusa-san ya?." Terkaku memperhatikan foto itu baik-baik karena memang anak ini mirip seperti versi muda dari Azusa-san.

"Ini memang foto Azusa, dia jarang mengambil photonya sendiri." Jawab Kaname-san.

"Tsubaki dan Azusa selalu bersama." Timpal Hikaru-san.

"Kalau itu Tsubaki yang mengambilnya, lihat fotonya agak buram karena itu kami menaruhnya disamping." Ucap Azusa-san mengerling kearah Tsubaki-san yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa benar begitu?."

"Bahkan kami tak bisa membuangnya."

"Cotto jangan perlakukan foto yang kuambil seperti sampah Hikaru nii." Omel Tsubaki-san pada Hikaru-san.

"Benar, aku juga tidak punya foto masa kecil yang masih tersisa, jadi aku tidak pernah punya album, mangkannya aku jadi iri, sangat indah mengabadikan saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini kesebuah foto." Komentar Ema senpai menatap sendu kearah foto Azusa-san, aku bisa tau bagaimana perasaannya soalnya aku juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Apa harus kuberikan foto itu padamu?." Tanya Azusa-san tersenyum lembut pada Ema senpai membuat kami semua langsung mengerling kearahnya.

"Eh?."

"Tunggu sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus, maaf sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh."

"Ano sebenarnya aku mau, apa aku boleh menyimpanya?." Tanya Ema senpai tersenyum manis kearah Azusa-san membuat semburat merah tipis muncul diwajah Azusa-san.

"Tentu saja kalau kau mau." Jawab Azusa-san membalas senyuman Ema senpai, entah kenapa aku tidak suka saat Azusa-san tersenyum seperti itu pada Ema senpai bahkan aku sampai mengepalkan tangan kiriku cukup kuat sampai rasanya kuku-kuku jariku memutih. Tsubaki-san yang melihat hal itu langsung merangkul leher Azusa-san berniat untuk menggodanya.

"Nani nani, apa kau berusaha mendahului kami?." Tanyanya.

"Hah, kau ini bicara apa?."

"Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu."

"Tsubaki-san."

"Hahahaha."

"Ne ne Ai neechan, apa kau juga punya foto album?." Tanya Wataru padaku.

"Tentu, aku hanya punya foto waktu SMP dan SMA saja."

"Boleh aku melihatnya, boleh ya boleh ya." Pinta Wataru antusias yang kujawab dengan anggukan kepala, aku berjalan kearah kardus karena tadi aku sempat melihat sepertinya otousan menyelipkan album foto bersampul merah disana, mengambil foto album tersebut lalu meletakannya dimeja sedangkan mereka segera bergerombol mengelilingiku. Aku membuka foto album tersebut dan terlihatlah foto seorang gadis yaitu aku sendiri sedang berdiri didepan gerbang dengan plank nama bertuliskan Sekolah Menengah Pertama Teiko.

"Kau benar-benar lulusan dari SMP Teiko ya." Komentar Yusuke senpai ketikah melihat foto tersebut.

"Ya begitulah, sekolah yang cukup bergengsi baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik selalu menjadi juara, otousan yang menyuruhku untuk masuk kesana."

"Souka, ne neechan kenapa tidak ada foto masa kecilmu disini?." Tanya Wataru padaku.

"Padahal aku ingin lihat loh foto waktu Aichan masih kecil seperti apa, pasti sangat imut." Timpal Tsubaki-san.

"Aku juga penasaran loh Aichan." Ucap Ema senpai memandangku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku mengambil selembar foto dimana gambar itu menampilkan fotoku dan papa sewaktu kelulusan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku punya satu sih tapi itupun foto bersama, aku akan memperlihatkannya pada kalian." Ucapku mengambil ipad didalam tasku lalu membuka galerynya, saat aku menemukan foto yang aku cari, aku segera memperlihatkannya pada mereka. Difoto itu terlihat banyak orang yang didominasi oleh laki-laki dan hanya ada empat wanita termasuk aku disana yang sedang digendong oleh papa dan tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

"Wah apa anak kecil yang digendong itu oneechan?." Tanya Wataru menunjuk kearah anak kecil yang ada difoto tersebut.

"Ya itu aku, ini foto yang diambil setelah acara Basket Junior."

"Waahh, apa mereka semua pemain basket Aichan?." Tanya Ema senpai.

"Ya begitulah, lihat barisan depan ini semuanya anggota Kiseki No Sedai, ini waktu mereka masih kelas 1 SMA."

"Benar juga, ale ini Mayuzumi-san ya?." Tanya Tsubaki-san menunjuk foto seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang berada persis dibelakangku yang tersenyum tipis kearah kamera.

"Hai, ini paman Chi, yang disebelahnya paman Reo."

"Wah mereka tampak lebih muda, aku tidak menyangkah kalau mereka berdua pemain basket juga." Komentar Azusa-san.

"Mereka berdua pemain basket yang berbakat, bahkan paman Reo juga dijuluki sebagai salah satu anggota dari raja tak bermahkota."

"Salah satu grup basket yang juga memiliki bakat hanya saja tertutupi dengan bakat Kiseki No Sedai, kalau mereka tidak lahir lebih dulu mungkin merekalah yang akan disebut Kiseki No Sedai." Jelas Masaomi-san.

"Eh Masaomi-san tau ya?."

"Tentu saja, Natsume pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"Oh ya wanita berambut pink ini siapa?." Tanya Kaname-san menunjuk kearah foto seorang wanita bersurai pink dengan ukuran ehemdadaehem agak besar dari yang lain sedang tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Ah dia bibiku, namanya Aomine Satsuki, beliau yang mengajariku kemampuan analisis bersama bibi Hyuuga Riko."

"Souka, apa dia masih sendiri, dia tampak cantik."

"Sayangnya dia sudah menikah dengan paman Daiki, kau terlambat dua tahun Kaname-san." Jawabku membuatnya sempat menampilkan wajah kecewa.

"Kau hanya punya satu foto ini saja?, tidak kau cetak?."

"Ya hanya ini saja foto saat aku masih berusia 5th, dan aku memang sudah mencetaknya tapi tidak kuletakan difoto album, melainkan difigura yang letaknya dimeja belajarku, jadi saat aku merindukan mereka aku bisa melihat foto mereka disana Azusa-san."

"Souka ternyata Aichan juga tidak suka berfoto ya waktu masih kecil, sama seperti Azusa." Komentar Tsubaki-san mengerling kearah Azusa-san.

"Iie chigauyo desu, ada alasan kenapa aku tidak punya foto waktu masih kecil."

"Alasan?, alasan apa?." Tanya Yusuke senpai.

"Ra-ha-sia."

"Heeee."

"Aichan curang, aku kan penasaran." Rengek Tsubaki-san sembari menunjuk kearahku.

"Gomene Tsubaki-san, demo masa kecilku sudah kututup rapat-rapat jadi aku tidak akan menceritakannya." Jawabku menutup album fotoku dan meletakannya kembali kedalam kardus.

"Memang apa yang terjadi saat kau masih kecil?." Tanya Azusa-san membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku mengangkat kardus lalu mengerling kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada yang spesial kok, karena ini sudah malam dan aku juga sudah lelah, aku pergi kekamar duluan ya, oyasuminasai." Pamitku yang dijawab "oyasumi" oleh mereka semua dan aku segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah dirasa jauh dari pandangan mereka, aku menghela nafas berat dan menatap datar kearah lorong yang ada didepanku.

'Andai kalian tau tentang masa laluku, kira-kira apa ya pendapat mereka.' Pikirku membuka pintu kamarku dan terlihat Serafina yang sudah tertidur dikasur sembari menggulung tubuhnya menjadi bola bulu. Aku tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah kasur setelah terlebih dulu meletakan kardus yang cukup berat tadi dilantai dan mengelus bulu dari Serafina. Entah kenapa sekelebat ingatan tentang Serafina sewaktu pertama kali aku menemukannya muncul begitu saja diingatanku.

"_**Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji."**_

"Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu Serafina, karena kau adalah teman pertamaku, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, tidak akan." Gumanku ikut berbaring disamping Serafina dan tak lama kemudian aku mulai tertidur.

_**~Amazing Grace~**_

"Aichan bagaimana kalau setelah sekolah kita pergi membeli creep?." Ajak Ebihara saat aku sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan dari setiap bidang dikantor osis.

"Gomen Ebichan, hari ini aku ada dateline untuk key animation." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kertas-kertas yang ada ditanganku, aku bisa merasakan kalau Ebihara sekarang sedang menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia kesal .

"Mou Aichan selalu saja sibuk bahkan lebih sibuk daripada aku yang seorang model ini, padahal aku kan ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Memang hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?."

"Aku diberi libur oleh manager, karena itu aku bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku saja."

"Membantu?, membantu apa?."

"Kau bisa melakukan beta?."

"Itu pekerjaan mudah."

"Bagus, tolong bantu aku melakukan beta pada mangaku bisa."

"Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?."

"Boleh aku juga sudah selesai dengan semua tugasku." Jawabku merapikan semua kertas yang ada dimejaku kemudian mengambil tas yang tak jauh dari tepatku lalu bersiap akan meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh Ebihara yang mengekor dibelakang. Kami terus berjalan, sesekali menaiki kereta untuk sampai di Sunrise Recident, dan sesampainya disana, aku melihat Iori-san sedang menyirami bunga ditemani Serafina yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tadaima Iori-san, Serafina." Sapaku tersenyum pokerface kearah Iori-san dan Serafina yang langsung mengerling kearahku.

"Ah okairi Aichan." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kau baru pulang."

"Ya seperti itulah, hari ini tugasku tidak terlalu banyak."

"Souka."

"Ehem Aichan kau melupakan aku." Ucap Ebihara yang sepertinya kesal karena sedikit terlupakan disini.

"Ah gomen, Iori-san perkenalkan ini temanku namanya Kanzaki Ebihara, dan ini adalah Iori-san putra kesepuluh." Ucapku memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

"Yoroshikune Iori-san." Ucap Ebihara tersenyum manis kearah Iori-san.

"Yoroshiku Kanzaki-san."

"Panggil saja aku Ebihara, itu lebih baik."

"Wakatta Ebihara-san."

"Ano Iori-san, Ebichan akan tidur disini malam ini, bolehkah?, soalnya aku membutuhkan bantuannya." Pintaku pada Iori-san.

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak, kami senang kok jika ada teman Aichan yang menginap." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum kearahku.

"Arigato Iori-san kau yang terbaik, jaa aku masuk kedalam dulu ya."

"Matte Aichan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Ucap Iori-san mengambil sesuatu dari dalam keranjang lalu memberikannya padaku dan ternyata itu adalah sebuket bunga tulip dan bunga mawar merah yang dihias sangat rapi.

"Waah, arigato Iori-san hontouni, demo dalam rangka apa Iori-san memberikanku bunga ini?, dan juga darimana Iori-san tau aku suka bunga mawar?."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu saja, aku tau soalnya waktu aku membersikan kamarmu sewaktu kau sakit, ada vas bunga yang berisi mawar tapi sudah tampak layu."

"Ah masakah yang mengganti bunga mawar waktu itu Iori-san?."

"Ya begitulah, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengirimimu bunga mawar untuk mengisi vas yang ada dikamarmu."

"Eh kau tidak perlu melakukannya Iori-san, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Iie daijoubu desu, selama itu untuk Aichan tidak masalah."

"Arigato Iori-san aku tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk membalasnya, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan aku mentraktirmu makan diluar?."

"Tidak usah Aichan-."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Iori-san, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sekali lagi arigato Iori-san." Ucapku melambaikan tanganku sebentar kearah Iori-san kemudian masuk kedalam mansion diikuti Ebihara yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Ne sepertinya Iori-san menyukaimu." Ucap Ebihara saat kami berdua plus Serafina sedang bearada didalam lift.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Ebichan?."

"Kau tidak melihat sorot matanya begitu lembut saat berbicara padamu, lagipula bunga mawar berarti tanda sayang pada seseorang dan bunga tulip artinya pernyataan cinta."

"Bukankah sorot matanya juga melembut saat berbicara denganmu?."

"Chigauyo desu, saat berbicara denganku sorot matanya sedikit keras seperti menganggapku hanya sebagai teman saja."

"Entahlah Ebichan, aku rasa dia sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Tapi aku yakin kalau orang yang disukainya itu adalah kau Aichan."

"Hah terserah kau saja-." Ucapku terputus karena buru-buru Ebihara menarikku untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok membuatku sempat heran dengan kelakuannya.

"Doushita Ebi-."

"Sttt, lihat disana." Ucap Ebihara menunjuk kearah dua orang yang sedang ngobrol, aku melihat kearah mereka berdua dan baru mengerti kenapa Ebihara mengajakku bersembunyi, pasalnya dua orang itu adalah Ema senpai dan Azusa-san, tapi ada perlu apa Azusa-san dengan Ema senpai?. Penasaran akupun mulai mempertajam pendengaranku mencoba untuk mencuri dengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kemarin kau mengatakan kalau tidak punya album?, jadi tolong terimalah." Ucap Azusa-san tersenyum kearah Ema senpai, dan aku bisa melihat Ema senpai sedang memegang sebuah album foto bersampul warna pink yang sepertinya pemberian Azusa-san.

"Demo."

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya, ini adalah tanda terima kasihku."

"Terima kasih?."

"Animenya sangat laris."

"Eh benarkah?."

"Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, karena itu aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Itu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok."

"Tidak, jika bukan karena kau, pasti aku sudah menolak peran itu, kupikir itu pasti akan menyakiti Tsubaki, berkat kau aku jadi berubah, arigato."

"Tidak kok, terima kasih albumnya, aku sangat senang." Ucap Ema senpai tersenyum kearah Azusa-san dan aku bisa melihat semburat merah itu lagi diwajah Azusa-san.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara denganmu seperti ini, biasanya kita selalu bersama orang yang berisik, meski kita sudah lama hidup bersama sih." Ucap Azusa-san ikut tersenyum kearah Ema senpai.

"Hihihi, sepertinya Ema senpai sudah mendahuluimu Aichan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Tanya Ebihara tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai kearahku, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarku yang letaknya disamping kamar Ema senpai, tentu saja aku harus melewati mereka terlebih dahulu mengingat mereka berada didepan kamar Ema senpai.

"Ah Aichan kau sudah pulang?." Sapa Azusa-san padaku.

"Ya begitulah, hari ini aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat." Jawabku tersenyum pokerface kearah Azusa-san.

"Azusa-san, Ema senpai konichiwa." Ucap Ebihara tersenyum manis kearah Ema senpai dan Azusa-san.

"Konichiwa Ebichan, kau ada disini juga?." Tanya Ema senpai.

"Hai, aku akan menginap disini malam ini untuk membantu Aichan."

"Souka, ale bunganya bagus sekali Aichan?, dimana kau membelinya?." Tanya Ema senpai mengerling kearah sebuket bunga mawar dan tulip yang ada ditanganku.

"Ah ini aku diberi oleh Iori-san."

"Iori memberimu bunga?, untuk apa?." Tanya Azusa-san, entah kenapa aku bisa mendengar nada tidak suka dari perkataan Azusa-san, dan aku bisa merasakan Ebihara menyeringai semakin lebar disampingku.

"Iori-san bilang kalau dia hanya ingin memberi Aichan bunga, dan dia juga mengatakan kalau Iori-san akan mengiriminya bunga setiap hari untuk mengisi vas bunga yang ada dikamarnya." Jawab Ebihara yang sempat membuat Azusa-san maupun Ema senpai terkejut dengan perkataannya, sedangkan aku langsung menyenggol lengan Ebihara.

"Ebichan, tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Heee kenapa, kan Azusa-san bertanya jadi aku jawab saja."

"Hah sudahlah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya Azusa-san, Ema senpai." Pamitku pada mereka berdua dan bersiap akan pergi kalau saja Azusa-san tidak menahan lenganku.

"Doushitano Azusa-san?." Tanyaku mengerling kearahnya yang menatapku dengan wajah serius tapi langsung melunak begitu dia sadar telah mencengkram lenganku cukup erat dan segera melepas cengkramannya.

"I-iie nandemonai, aku juga akan pergi dulu, jaa~." Ucap Azusa pergi meninggalkan kami, aku sempat memegang bekas cengkraman Azusa-san dan memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamarku sendiri bersama Ebihara yang sepertinya masih menyeringai kearahku.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

Author: Yosh, sekarang waktunya jawab review yang masuk. Tolong ya Sechan, Techan.

Akashi: Review pertama dari **Akaisora hikari, **soalnya Aichan kan memang anakku walau gak kandung sih tapi karena dia merupakan salah satu keluarga Akashi aku mengajarinya untuk mempertahankan diri. Sebenarnya aku ingin membekalinya dengan pisau lipat, tapi Author tak mengizinkan.

Author: Iyalah, nanti jadinya cerita gore Sechan.

Akashi: Hah, untuk kapan om-om yang lainnya keluar silahkan ditunggu saja ya, tapi kayaknya selain aku dan Shintaro, Himuro-san juga sudah pernah keluar kan?.

Kuroko: Review kedua dan yang terakhir dari **Akuro. Terojima,** ini sudah lanjut silahkan dinikmati :).

Ai: Terus ikuti cerita ini ya, dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**, atau gunting merah cantik akan melayang padamu *senyum menyeringai*

**.**

**See You Next ****Conflict 9: Sisi Lain?**


End file.
